


CrossFit Loving

by Writingcrazy1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: CrossFit, CrossFit Games, F/M, Gyms, London, Love, MatureReads, Romance, afterdark, bodybuilding, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcrazy1984/pseuds/Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A famous interior designer and secrete fitness junkie, immigrating from Durban, South Africa. Took a high-level job in London. By day she is Nadine Van As a well paid interior designer. By night she's a fitness junky. She just loves the high it gives here to workout. Everything in her new life is going well until she meets a sexy hunky stranger by chance.Who is this man?Could he be the man she's been looking for her whole life?Read on to find out what happens?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

I've been working temporarily in London but got my immigration visa all sorted before I left Durban. Being in London is a dream to live in. Better than back home. I do miss the humid hot climate of Durban on some days but being busy for the past 6 weeks has taken my mind off it completely. We are revamping an old English manor of Lord Brown. Yet he has been one of thee worst clients to have. I have never had such a pompous old windbag that can't decide what he wants from one day to the next. I have never had this in my fifteen years in this industry. Look I'm not complaining the money is fantastic but it is when he can't make up his mind that makes me want to tear my hair out. I've been renting to buy a place at the Bezier apartments here in London. It is a great place to stay and the view is incredible. So now I live and work here in London and I have to say I really love it here. Today is Friday the 10th of April and the spring weather here in London is really setting in. I don't even mind all the rain.

It's 3 PM and I just left my work partner Charles to carry on with our project at Lord Brown's estate as I drove off to go to the HardBody's gym. Tracy Peters, my gym buddy walked in with me and we change our clothes and started on warm-ups on the treadmill for 25 minutes, then we moved all over the gym. I've been here for almost two months and I am still looking for a nice Crossfit gym to join. The right Crossfit gym can make all the difference. It is the vibes a certain gym has that gives its heart. But in the meantime, I've visited a few Crossfit gyms but haven't found the one yet. But for now, a normal gym will do. I worked out a whole hour with Tracy then afterward she gone home to her own husband and kids where I kept going for a whole nother hour and a half. I drove home after I nice shower at the gym when I pass a Crossfit gym I've missed somehow. Called "Old Joe's Crossfit" center. I walked inside and it looks like the place I've been looking for. It has the vibe, the music and the nice people that make the place even better. I've met up with Clive Clarkson the owner and we chatted for a bit and I signed up. He was having a class in ten minutes and I got my gym bag from my car and change quickly. The class start and the intermediate class members are having a hard time keeping up with Clive and me.

'Good work Nadine, you clearly have done this before.' He spoke to me after class.

'Yes, I have back in South Africa. I work six hours a day and train four hours a day in the gym and then also Crossfit.' I let him know.

'So you've already worked out today then?' He asked really intrigues.

'Yes, I've just came from Hardbody's gym from a two and half hour session on the treadmill and weights.'

'Fuck, you're a freak.' He joked. 'Thank you. I just like the high it gives me and the results are not bad either. I'm an interior designer you see and being fit helps me do my daily job better.'

'Well stick with this and you might be even better than "Karin Davidsdottir" one day really soon.'

'That would be nice sir and all but I'm only doing this to feel better. I've been overweight all my life and now I have this new lease on life so to speak and I can't get enough of it.' I smiled at the nice middle-aged man.

'Whatever you decide stick with it your doing great. Maybe next week we try and get you into the more advanced classes and see how you will keep up.' He suggests.

'That will be fun. So I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early than 06:30 AM.'

'Yes, early tomorrow morning. Glad to have you part of the family I can see you'll fit right in here.' We shook hands and we part ways. As I left I heard one of my fellow classmates ask Clive who I am and when did I start here. He told them that I'm a new member from South Africa. Then all the questions started as I push the gym door and right into the rain. I ran to my car and jump inside. I drove the rest of the way home. With Old Joe's Crossfit only four blocks from the Bezier Apartment blocks, I can run there every day. I got home and had to take another shower. Before I walked off to take a nice shower I pop my chicken breast in a microwavable dish with a lid and pop it in the microwave to cook while I'm in the shower.

After my nice shower, I got dressed in comfy Gymshark sweatpants and sweater. With nice fluffy slippers on my feet, I go check on my chicken in the microwave. It still need to go in for a few more minutes in the meantime I'll make a nice Caesar salad with lots of feta to go with it. The microwave pinged and I sat down and watched some TV while I ate my early dinner. I picked up on of the fitness magazines I bought the day before yesterday and flip through the pages and found the ad for the "Bodypower" expo. This look nice I can take the train to the London convention center. Yeah, that is what I'll do. It's only on the 18 - 20 May.

So it is still some time till then and I can save up to go. In the meantime, I played the London power ball each Saturday I've been lucky before. I've won my first baby competition at 6 months then I won a home theatre system with a TV. So why not try my hand at the lottery as well. Who knows I just have the 1 in a billion chance to win the mother load. So after I ate I wash my dishes and set out to prepare tomorrows 6 meals for the day. Once it was all stored in the fridge. I have gone to bed. Gosh, what a tiring day. I drift off so fast it was like counting to one two three and I was gone. The next day at 05:15 AM I was up and all ready for the day in my Crossfit workout clothes. I drank my first protein shake for the day with all my supplements and vitamins for the day. Then with a pre-workout drink, I set out jogging the 4 blocks to Old Joe's gym.

I got there at 06:25 AM and I stood there jumping around keeping my muscles warm. Clive smiled at me with a friendly nod and the class started it was jumping jacks with burpees and then rope jumping with weights. then there were pull up and with leg raises from the pull-up bars. Two hard hours were gone just like that and it felt like half an hour. While my classmates were still huffing and puffing around the gym trying to get their breaths back I was ready to do go in for round two.

'How do you do it, Nadine.' Frank asked me, my fellow classmate. I drank the last of my pre-workout drink.

'I've been working out four hours a day for the past five years. So two hours Crossfit and two hours of weight training with my gym buddy and a half an hour on the treadmill or a spin class.' They all just shook their heads as they all still try to get their breaths. I waved as I jogged back home the four blocks and ate breakfast in the form of four eggs with some more caesar salad with some black coffee with one sweetener in it. I chow down then with a quick shower I'm off to go and work at the Brown manor. Charles and I were working in the same room painting it the color that Lord Brown picked yesterday for this room when we did the one wall and he threw a hissy fit and stormed off after stomping his foot like a feminine male. His wife the nice woman walked over to us and apologize for her childish husband's behavior.

We asked her what she thinks of the shade of yellow we used on the wall and she thinks it looks cheerful and lively and gave up the go head to finish the room in this nice color and that she will handle her husband. We were going to run out of paint and Charles quickly drove to the hardware store to buy some more while I keep painting with the remaining paint. Hours later Lord asshole came back as if nothing happened.

'Ah... Nadine good you're here...' He started. I just count to ten really slowly. I just nod my head and continue with what I am currently doing. By noon we all pack up for the day and will continue again on Monday morning. I clean off all the paint blotches from my hands and arms. Charles my old college friend. We studied in South Africa together got me this gig at the Brown manor. This whole project has been a dream to do minus lord pompous's intervention, of course, this has been what I've always dreamed of doing working on old structures and giving them brand new life for the next generations to take care off.

We all leave the manor going to all our different homes. I got home got on my computer and type out an ad I want to stick up at all the gyms around town to get more work in for me and Charles. Charles Winters, married to Wendy with two stunning sons of their own. I print out a few hundred ads then go out putting it up all over I could see notice boards. I got to my own gym at Hardbody's and put it up on the notice board. Afterward, I got busy on the weights and treadmill. As I work around the gym guys gazes seem to follow me around. It's been like this for the past five years. I was just done with a set of hammer curls when this gym rat approached me. He looked nice but when he opened his mouth there were not much between his ears.

'Hello pretty little lady, what are you doing in a place like this?' He asked me and I just looked at him as I pick up my dumbbells and started on hammer curls again. 'I'm working out.' I tried to say it very sarcastically. I mean really we're in a gym and he asked me a question like that as an opening line.

'Shouldn't you be over there by the yoga girls.' He continues and clearly, my sarcasm went over his head. 'Please go work on your tiny calves way over there and please leave me alone. I haven't bothered you, you came over here. Unless you want me to kick your ass all over the gym.' He gave me a blank expression.

'Okay, Miss two sets of twelve chin ups then I'll leave you be.'

'Challenge accepted. What do I get if I win?' I asked as we walk over to the pull-up bars.

'I'll pay for your next month's gym fee. And if I win Miss.'

'I'll pay your next month's gym fees at Old Joe's Crossfit center.'

'Deal.' The whole gym started to gather around us as we start our two sets he wanted to have a set of ten chin-ups. So I want to double it without telling him anything. The one personal trainer started to count down and in one two three we started with our chin-ups and we reached five and I feel like we just did the first one and when we got to ten I kept going till I reached 25. He tried to keep up but couldn't then when the second round started I challenge him to do a full body pull up and he could only manage eleven where I kept going for 25 as well. He tapped out when he did number eleven and fell to the floor in huffing sweat trying to catch his breath.

'Okay Miss you win. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll pay for your next month's gym fees.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Please pray tell what is your name, Miss?'

'I'm Nadine van As I have recently moved here from South Africa.'

'Well nice to meet you Nadine, I'm Hugh Finch.' We shook hands. We walked to reception and Hugh paid for my gym fees for next month. I got back to my original work out and continued. I went into the last hour and I got on the treadmill. With a few of the guys in the gym that learned my name now greeted me as they all walked off going home. I waved them goodbye and finish my sprint. I drove home from gym making a quick stop over at the grocery store. I got some fresh everything.

Fresh milk, fruit, and veggies with some more nice meat I can buy from the butchers next door. I stood in line to get my lottery ticket for tonight and paid for all my stuff at the cashier. I stuck my lottery ticket on the fridge and start to prepare my meals for the up and coming week. I got cooking and chopping and before I knew it I was all done. I set out to take a well deserving shower. Sundays I usually take a bit of a break from the gym and have what others call a cheat day but my type of cheat day involves a nice movie at a nearby cinema with a bucket of popcorn and a coke zero soft drink.

So with the new 'Avengers - Infinity war' out it will be my movie for tomorrow to go and watch. I took a nice candlelit bubble bath I got it and it does feel nice to just lay in the soothing water. When the bath water starts to cool down did I wash quickly then got out and got dressed for bed. I miss my cat I had a cat I named Ezio back in South Africa but he died of old age maybe I can get myself a nice kitten again soon. I climb into bed and drift of really tired of a long strange day I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was nice I had breakfast then set out to watched my planned movie it was awesome. I can surely say I loved it. 

But that was yesterday and here and right now we are all back at Lord "ass" Brown's manor and hard at work. We are just over half way with the manor of Lord Brown and his nice wife Rachelle what they wanted to do in this room. From 4 AM till 6 AM I would go work out at the Bezier's apartment gym since nothing is open that early in the morning around here so I just work out in there. Yes, the whole gym is empty and it is kind of nice having the place to myself. Then from 6 AM, I would go back up to my apartment take a shower get dressed for work and off I race to be, at the Brown's place by 7 AM in the morning.

I would work really hard from 7 AM till 14:35 PM. Then I would drive off to go blow off some steam from a frustrating day I would either go to Old Joe's or Hardbody's gyms for my last two hours of the day of training. After Hugh and I had our challenge at Hardbody's gym word spread rather quickly and Tracy and I we're a little bit of the gym celebrities now. I can hardly turn my back when someone I have never seen here greets me. I would just be polite and greet back then walk on.

It was the afternoon of the 17th of May when Lord Brown through another one of his tantrums about the green color we're painting this den. He wanted a lighter shade of green. He went over the paint chips we showed him then Charles drove off to buy the same shade and as we start painting it the color lord ass just picked he would yell at us and stormed off. Lady Rachelle walked in and looked at the last few green shades we started with then had to stop. She looked at all of them and picked the fourth one we started with and we would go on with the one she picked and hurriedly painted it before lord big baby come back and make us change it again. 

My phone started to ring from three PM with new work streaming in from the ads I put up all over London. I have to meet a Mr. Ewan McGreggor he wants his Nottinghill home revamped from top to bottom. I set up an appointment for tomorrow at lunchtime. I wonder if this is the actor or just an ordinary businessman? Guess we'll find out tomorrow. We continue our work on the Brown manor I lost track of time since lord and lady Brown were not home at all today. We all got so much work done today. Our team is work as fast as we can and we come to an end in the manor. I just can't wait to finish this project and move on to the next one.

3 PM, I left for Old Joe's and we work out harder since Joe himself said I should try out the advanced class so that is just what I did. Gosh who knew two hours can feel like four. Doing new things can really work up a ton of sweat. We work out two hours solid and tonight I'm the one huffing an puffing for air. Yet by the end of the week, I'm back to my old self and were kicking butt at both gyms. It's the Bodypower expo next weekend and I have saved up for this expo since last month.

So I can wait to go. It is Friday afternoon and I'm driving home from Hardbody's gym as I drove to the mall. I bought myself some new gym gear like a sports bra, Gymshark leggings and a couple of Gymshark tops. I pass a pet shop as I wander around the mall and went inside. I looked at all the nice fish and the cute birds yet with my allergies birds is not a good thing so when I got to the back of the shop and saw all the puppies and six week's old kittens I just couldn't resist so I got myself two kittens and all the cat things that goes with them. As they box up my cute kittens I bought them scratch poles with a cat corner climbing frame kitten food and two litter boxes bowls the whole shebang.

I drove us home and got them all settled first. I set up the litter boxes in the bathroom and their food and water in the kitchen. I set up all their toys and things in the living room. So while they go through my apartment very slowly did I took a quick shower. I was thinking of names for them and since it's a boy-girl pair I was thinking more in the lines "lilo and stitch".

But decided to rather name them Grey and Ana. Since my cute gray and white kitten is gray to start off with and my girl kitten is a stunning mixture of black with white and ginger speckles all over her tiny body with a white chest. They are both so adorable. I set in feeding them while my own food is heating up in the microwave. They were still exploring their new home.

I let them get used to their new environment as I sat down and ate. They found their, new toilets I set up for them in the bathroom and use it both of them good they won't pee all over the place now. They followed me back to the living room but I showed them their food bowls and they dug in while I ate watching so Gilmore Girls on DVD. Rory and Lauraly were fighting over some silly stretched out sweater when my kittens came playing into the room. They found the scratch pole and climbing frame with all they're other toys I got them. Yet the thing they both play with the most is an empty toilet roll center.

They played and played while I watch some TV and eat my noodle tuna and salmon salad with half a glass of rose wine. I got on the internet and pay over my monthly rent than with my monthly council taxes with my water and electrical bill. Once I was done eating I clean up and took out my trash and threw it all down the garbage shoot at the end of the hall. I walk back to my apartment and lock everything. I walked back to my laptop on the coffee table and search for a vet in my immediate area and there were two.

The closest one is only two blocks from here. They say they are open until 9 PM. So I gave them a call to ask what it will cost to neuter the kittens for me when they old enough. It will be £125-00 per kitten to be neutered and to get all their shots. Something we didn't have in South Africa a shot they give the kitten for a virus called the sniffles. So I book Grey and Ana their neutering for the first day of July so long and made a few notes on sticky notes all over for myself to remind myself of their operations. The nice lady e-mailed me the forms I need to fill out so long and I type in the details they need at the vet.

The send back to her with the payment for their ops I've attached to the e-mail. I also printed out the payment I've made with the sickly notes on the fridge. 20:15 PM, I start to turn the apartment down, lock up everything then went to bed where they both followed me and I picked them up and sat them on my bed. I got in and watched them play. I lay down and continue to read my book I'm reading "War and Peace" I'm about halfway through my book.

They both climb on me and just curl up and go to sleep. Awe. Don't you just what to kiss and hug them to bits. I left them while I'm reading when I could keep my eyes open any more I set my book aside and let them lay on the empty spot next to me on my bed they just carried on sleeping. I turn off the light and fell asleep myself.

6 AM, and I'm woken by the cutest way ever cute little kitten paws on my cheek and nose to wake me.   
'Hello my sweeties, you sweethearts sleep okay?' I sat up and there in my lap. Purring so loud. 'You angels ready for some breakfast?' They mowed and I got up got dressed for a hard session at Old Joe's I set out filling their two bowls with more kitten food. So while they ate I left locking them in as I jog off to Joe's. Clive start our class and we all workout hard. The pull-up bars actually gave me blisters today. Since they popped already I just rub ointment in them with a band-aid on and off I go. After our two hour session at Joe's, I jogged back to the Bezier and got my car and drive to Hardbody's and workout there for the next two hours. With most of the gym already know me by now and they all greet me. I got busy working my legs and abs today.

I got out of the gym showers and bought myself a beef meal with a strawberry smoothy from the gym restaurant as taking out. I left feeling fantastic and set out to meet Mr. McGreggor. We met up at a coffee shop in Soho. It was indeed the actor and his French wife. It was such an honor meeting them with their kids. We talked and talked and I wanted to show them what the level of work we deliver so I drove them over to Lord Brown's manor. I showed them every room we worked on and introduced them to Charles. They look impressed and we set up our next meeting so we can talk about what they have in mind and what they want to do in their home. We part ways and I got right back to work with Charles and our team. Four PM, we pack up for a Saturday and we'll be back on Monday.

I got back home tired, dusty and were surprised by a double kitten surprise attack.   
"Hello, sweeties. Let's see what you two have been up to today." I walked around my apartment and finally saw the shredded toilet paper from within the hall all the way to the bathroom. Oh, my gosh!  
'You two were really busy. Just look at the mess you two naughties have done.' They flatten their ears. 'You two will not do this again okay. Or I will have to give you two hidings for being so naughty.' They looked at me then mowed to let them both down. They ran off to play while I clean up their mess. At this point, I lock them in the bathroom with the toilet paper far away for curious naughty paws and start to vacuum the apartment and clean all over while my laundry is in the washing machine.

Once I was done I let the kittens out of the bathroom and I start scrubbing the bathroom from top to bottom. With every corner now sparkling clean. I can pop my washed laundry in the dryer and set to take a nice bath. My kitten strolled into the bathroom and I let them sit on the edge so they can see what I'm doing. They just sat there watching me.

They played with the foam and shook their paws to get the foam off it was so funny to watch them. They jump off the bath and sat on the rug of the toilet. I wash then got out and got dressed for bed. I got out and ate some salmon with some steamed veggies for dinner. We sat watching an episode of the Big bang theory and Sheldon is screaming at all the halloween pranks Howard and Lennard pull of him. One of my favorite episodes of big bang theory. I fell asleep on the couch along with two kittens at my feet curled up in two cute fluffy balls. I woke later when one of the episodes were a bit loud and I switched everything off before we all go off to bed. I switched the lights off as we head to the bedroom and we all lay down and fell back right to sleep.

Sunday morning, I was again woken by loud purrs next to my ears and cute fluffy kitten faces staring at me.

'Good morning my sweeties. Do you two lovelies sleep okay?' I asked them and they came to lay against me curling up in cute little kitten balls. I decided to give the movies a skip today. So being home I iron my clothes for the new week and then took an afternoon nap from one PM.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in London for over three months now and we're finally done with the Lord Brown manor. We were all back home by midday so I set out to go and work out the last two to two and half hours of the day it Hardbody's gym. I got back and set out to get all showered and powdered to set out for the Bodypower expo that starts today until Sunday. I feed the kittens their treat for the evening then walked to the nearest tube station. 

I took the train to the convention center and walked the block to the expo. I pay for my entrance to the expo and got a welcome bag with a few goodies in it already. A brochure of the whole expo, with protein bars from the different supplement companies. I started at one point and worked my way around I found more than my fair share of gym mates all over the expo. It was so nice to see all the familiar faces all over. 

I got to the USN, stand and they were loud and hopping music. They are running a cover model search competition. They are also handing out goodie bags and a really well-stocked goodie bag with lanyards, water bottle, a t-shirt and a protein shake refill. Not bad for a walking around. One of their brand ambassadors ladies spoke to me and convinced me to enter the cover model competition. 

So I fill in her form and let them take their three photo's of me in a USN shirt. I flex my arm as I pose for them. After you do the photo's for the competition you get another t-shirt. How cool new workout gear. The flyer the woman gave me said winning model get supplements for a year and a 150 000-00 British pounds. The draw for the cover model ends in two weeks. I was busy getting my second t-shirt in one of my bags when I walked right into one of the male ambassadors. 

'I am so so sorry. Please forgive me.' I spoke up and help the man pick up the things I bump from his hand.

'All forgiven Miss.' He spoke up with a smile. 

'Thank you.' I hand him all the things that fell from his hands. 

'I see you've entered our wonderful competition.' We stood talking.

'Yes, sir I have.'

'Good luck, Miss.'

'Thank you so much.' We part ways and I wander around some more was still looking at all the latest gym machines when that man from earlier walked towards me.

'Finally.' He breathed. What's this? 'You dropped your wallet, Miss.'

'Oh my goodness. Thank you so much. My whole life is in the wallet.'

'You're welcome.' He hands me my wallet.

'Thanks again.'

'Again you're welcome. I'm Ryan Terry.' He stretches out his hand for me to shake.

'It is so wonderful to meet you, sir. I'm Nadine van As.' He took my hand shook.

'Sorry I just can't seem to place your accent.' He kept holding my hand.

'Oh, I'm from South Africa.' I smiled back at him.

'That's a long way from home.' 

'Yes, sir it is. I'm out here for work.'

'That is nice. Can I buy you a cup of coffee once we're done here to tonight?'

'Of course, that would be wonderful.' I pulled out my business card from my wallet.

'Here is my card. Feel free to give me a call when you want to meet up.' I hand it to him.

'Super, see you in a bit.'

'Great. I'll wait for your call.' He smiled from ear to ear as he jogs back to the USN stand.

'Nice.' I walked around some more and bought so nice Gorilla leggings on special at their stand. Another hour and now two hands full of goodies and a couple of other competitions later I head back to the USN stand and they are still so busy and I stood to the side watching everyone work. Ryan is busy posing with fans and doing selfies. 

I waited for him and when they started to pack up he didn't call me so I took the tube back home. I just dump all my goodie bags in the kitchen make sure nothing will fall from the kitchen cupboards and went to bed. The next morning I got in some of my new gym gear and set out to hit the weights and treadmill at Hardbody's then right after I'll be off to Old Joe's where Clive will drill us till we beg for a pause. 

I got home by eleven AM and took a quick bath and just caught up on e-mails and read a few good stories on Wattpad while I lay on my couch. I fell asleep for a few hours on my couch with smooth jazz playing in the background and the kittens are both playing and enjoying themselves. Five-twenty-eight PM I got a butt call from a number I didn't recognize and I could hear in the background it is a bodybuilding competition that going on at the expo. This must be Ryan. 

'Hello!' I yelled over and over until he heard me.

'Hello.' He finally answered.

'You're butt called me.'

'Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry.'

'It is quite alright. Break a leg on stage Mr. Terry.'

'Thank you. You have a nice evening Miss.'

'Thanks, I will.'

'I don't want to be rude but I have to go.'

'Of course. Good luck.'

'Thank you.' We hung up and I looked at the watch on the wall. I quickly looked at the times of the bodybuilding competitions and ran to my room and got dressed in a nice tight fit dress with high heels as I set out to race to the expo to give Ryan my support at the competition. The only seat that was open were a row behind the judges almost in the middle of the stage. I took in my seat and the second category got called out. The men strut their stuff and some of them can use some more training in areas but other all not badly built. Four categories later Ryan walk out on stage and he was working hard striking a pose for the judges when he finally spotted me and I gave him a small wave. He smiled and they walk off stage.

They all walk back on stage one at a time posing to their own music. Why does everyone have to choose "chariots of fire" for their song it is so old. There a so many other great songs out there for competitions like this. Ryan steps out and his posing was fun and upbeat and different just when I thought the beat of originality was dead. In the end, he won four categories and once he was done on stage did I got up and walked out. I stop over at a Chinese takeaway window where I got myself some sweet and sour pork with sticky rice. I was standing and waiting for my takeaway when my phone rang.

'Hello.'

'Hi, so you came all the way to watch the bodybuilding competition?'

'I came to support you. Now I'm getting Chinese takeaway and heading home.'

'Which Chinese takeaway?' He asked me.

'The golden wok.'

'I know it and will be right there.'

'Oh, okay.' We hung up and he arrived and he placed his order. We sat at the table waiting for our food. When we got his orders we head to my place. 

'I just want to warn you I have two furry cutenesses running around here.'

'Huh...' 

'I have to kittens running around.'

'Oh.' I unlock the door and they sat mowing at us as we came walking in.

'Come in and make yourself at home.' We walked in and my kittens kept mowing when we walked in. 'Hello, sweeties. Now be good we have guests.' Ryan closed the door behind him and we head to the kitchen to get some plates and utensils to eat our take out with. 

'So this is where you live? The most expensive part of town.'

'Really this is an exclusive part of town. I didn't know.'

'So what type of work do you do then to be able to afford such a fancy casa such as this.'

'I'm an interior designer and we are currently working at very exclusive clients home.'

'That is good. So you traveled across town just to support me then?' He asked as we sat in the living area eating our dinner.

'Yes, when I was growing up we used to go support my uncle who did a bunch of competitions back home. At one stage we were at bodybuilding competitions every Saturday night. It was awesome.'

'Did he won something? Maybe I know him.'

'Oh, it was in the early to mid-nineties he was Mr. South Africa in '95 or '96 Brian Van As.'

'I'll go look it up later.'

'His wife at the time also did bodybuilding and won Mrs. South Africa and went through to the IFBB competitions in Italy were she came 23rd in the world in '95.'

'Goodness. So why haven't you tried to enter some of these bodybuilding competitions you will clearly win hands down at all of them with your amazing body.'

'I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. But I work out for the high it gives me and the way it makes me feel, not for others approval.'

'Of course, it all makes sense but when you do some of the contests you get some of what you put in back in great prizes.'

'So what have you won tonight Mr. Physic?' I asked smiling at him.

'I won about fifty thousand pound and six months supplies of Gymshark goodies and a year supply of Musclepharm.'

'Cool. That is awesome congratulations.'

'Thank you.' We ate in silence for a few beats. 'So how do you find living in London?'

'It is so nice and everything is clean and in their place and well-kept nothing I'm used to back home. It is so refreshing. I love it.'

'Okay, another question in a different direction.'

'Go ahead.' 

'How did you get started? I mean in the fitness industry.'

'Well I was fat all my life and then one day I was fed up being tired and always out of breath so five years ago I started to do weights with my uncle then our town's first Crossfit gym started and I joined that and between the normal gym and Crossfit I started to shed all my flubber and well here I am.'

'You still do both?' He asked staring at me not eating.

'Yes, sir, I train four and a half hours every day except Sundays. Sundays I rest from the week's training and hard work.'

'Good you need to rest after such a strenuous training program.' I just nod my head as my kittens came playing into the room and play on their playing frame.

'They are so cute.' Ryan points out.

'Aren't they. Thanks. I missed my cats back home so I went down to the pet shop and brought these cuties home with me. It would be right just to bring one home so I picked two of them.'

'That is very nice of you. So back to the fitness world. Where do you go?'

'I go to Old Joe's Crossfit box and Hardbody's in town.'

'Both nice gyms.' He agreed as we drink some wine I poured us.

'Yes, I wanted to get a workout space with the right vibes and these two gyms just have it for me.' 

'Of course.'

'Get this a few weeks ago at Hardbody's gym this gym rat walk up to me and told me to rather go do yoga with all the other girls in the gym.'

'Really what a dick.'

'Yeah so I challenge him in front of his buddies to do chin-ups and the one that can do the most chin-ups wins and the other have to pay for the winner's gym fees. As the whole gym stood watching we start our challenge and well let's say I did almost fifty chin-ups in two sets where he could only manage twenty-three of them and it shut him right up.'

'Good for you.' He smiled at me as we empty our plates. 

'So my question to you sir is why show an interest in dull old Nadine at all?'

'You're not dull and you can clearly handle yourself well but from the first moment I saw you there is something about you I can't quite put my finger on that pulls me to you Miss Van As.'

'You're really interested in me?' I asked again rather stunned since this is a first for me.

'Yes. It is like seeing in color for the very first time. It was like my whole world was white and shades of grey then you walk in and it is like a color festival in the middle of an urban jungle.'

'Wow. That is a potent imagery.' He chuckled as he took my hand.

'You know you're pretty handsome too. I just wish I had the right words to describe this moment, but I don't. I have never really felt like this before. You're the first man that confessed his love to me in this way. I never had a boyfriend or friends that were boys in my entire life.'

'I'm... Wait... wait... wait. I'm your first boyfriend if we are going to go this root.'

'Yes. I'm twenty-nine and never gone on a date with a hot sexy hunk. I was always the fat girl that hide in the school library at recess.' 

'Well, you are stunningly beautiful from the bit we talked. Now so what do you say princess?'

'You really want to date me?'

'Yes.' He looked so serious into my grey eyes.

'You know what yes I would very much like to date you.' I gave my answer and the smile on Ryan's face was priceless.

'This is fantastic.' My kittens chose at that moment to climb up my bare leg claws out. 

'Ahg...! Ahg.' Ryan helped to get them off and I have bleeding claw marks all over my two legs. 

'You okay?' He asked turning back to me to see if he could help.

'I will be. Have you ever heard of scratch fever?' I asked as we walk to my bathroom.

'No what is it?' Ryan rubbed Grey between his little ears. After I was taken care off did we return to our dinner.

'I got it last year when my cat back home scratched me. I got really badly ill with fevers that jump up and down and you feel like crap. Had to go to the doctor for my tetanus shot and a series of antibiotics.'

'Seriously from a cat scratch?' He asked letting little Grey for and play with Ana as they chase a cute fluffy ball with a bell in it.

'Yes, from a cat scratch. Who knew?' We got up and clean our plates. We went back to the couch and with a new wine refill, we went back to the lounge as we set in to watch a movie. Funny enough Ryan pick and guess what did he picked to watch. "Deadpool 1". 

'Have you seen this movie yet?' I asked.

'No and I've been meaning to rent it on Google play but I always seem to skip it somehow.'

'You like marvel movies?' I asked curious about his choice.

'I guess in a way I do. I liked the first Thor movie.' I nod my head and smile up at him. 'Yet, I have never seen this many DVD's outside a rental shop before.'

'Back in South Africa there weren't anything worth watching so I would start collecting DVD's of the things I would like to see not what some schedule TV channel wants me to see and there is an added bonus when you have a collection like mine there are no ads what so ever which is awesome.'

'True.'

'And you do know there are two "Thor" movies after the first one.'

'What I have missed that?'

'I would say so but don't worry I have all nineteen Marvel movies right here if you want to have a "marvel" movie marathon one weekend when you are not to busy with your scheduled things.' I offered.

'That would be great.' He smiled as we settle in and before I knew it he held me to him and I fell asleep on his shoulder. I woke up when the big finale started where "Wade Wilson" kick "Francis" butt. Ryan sat on the edge of his seat watching the big explosions. While he still watched I excused myself and took a quick shower and took care of my punctured legs from my kittens then got dressed again in the same clothes so he wouldn't think I left him on his own to take a shower. I got some perfume on then rejoined him as he watches where "Wade" gets his girl back. 

'This was a good movie. I like all the colorful humor in it.'

'Yeah it is rather twisted sense of humor I love.' I admit. Ryan looked at me while he smiled. He finally moved in and just kissed me. This really is happening to me now. It is even better this way then I always dreamed it will be. We made out at the credits of "Deadpool" start playing so "Wham" blasted on and on. We later pulled away as we caught out breaths. 

'The fires have been lit and I think I'm truly loving it.' 

'Yes, the fires were indeed lit tonight.' He pulled me into his arms. 'Thank you for coming to support me. Also sorry I didn't call you last night like I said I would but we packed up late and I didn't want to bother you that late.'

'It's okay. This is better. So tomorrow is the last day of the expo?'

'Yeah, it is. Another good thing is it ends at three in the afternoon. Then the expo moves to Rome then Russia and finally over to Vegas the beginning of August.'

'Will you have to travel to all these places?' I asked.

'No not all of them. Just the Vegas one.' I just nod my head.

'Hey. Maybe I can convince you to travel and do a bodybuilding competition there?' Ryan suggests. 

'You really think this amateur has a chance on stage.'

'Yes, you have more of a chance than most of the woman that just looks bottled tanned in sparkling bikini's.'

'Well let's see how you will convince me over the next few weeks to see if I'll cave in to do it.'

'Oh, I'll get you to agree.' He smiled naughtily and got up.

'Well, Miss this was a fantastic evening thank you.' He got up and gather his jacket.

'You're welcome, sir.' 

'I must be off now. I have to be at the expo early we need to get some of those sample packets ready for the day.'

'Of course.' I walked him to the door, where he kissed me goodnight and we even made a date for Monday night at a fancy Italian restaurant. He stepped into the elevator and I blew him a kiss as he smiled caught it and stepped inside. I got inside and lock the door. I lay with my back against the door. Wow, what a night. I never thought that this would ever happen to me for real. I feel like I could leap in the air and fly. I went back to my phone and saved the number he gave me a butt call on earlier this evening and saved it as my new boyfriend.

When he got home okay, he texts me and said I must have sweet dreams. I lay in bed in my darkroom as I text him back a sweet dreams text as well.

**~~~oOo~~~**

The second Tuesday after the expo I got a call from an unknown number. So I answered it.

'Nadine, hello.'

'Good morning Miss van As I'm Albe Geldenhuys from USN. Ma'am I'm phoning to tell you after over a thousand two hundred entries you've won the expo cover model search.'

'What are you kidding me right now.' I sat heavily on my couch in my apartment.

'No ma'am I'm 100% serious right now.'

'Wow. Wow... wow... I can't believe this I'm totally overwhelmed right now. Thank you so very much for picking me, sir. What do I have to do or sign?'

'I'll email over your ambassador's contract you can read through and I would just like your banking details so I can EFT your winnings over to your bank account.'

'Of course. I'll do it as soon as you send me the contract to look over.'

'Wonderful. Once again congratulations Miss van As.'

'Thank you so very much once again for picking me for your cover model.' We hung up and I was still stunned by all this. I got on the phone while I fire up my laptop and wait for the contract to arrive. I called Ryan to let him know I won.

'This is Terry.'

'Hey, sexy it's me.'

'Hello love so great to hear your voice.'

'Did I catch you at a bad time? Sound like you're on a treadmill.'

'No I just got off.'

'Oh, okay. So here's the reason for my call. Mr. Albe Geldenhuys just called me to let me know I've won the cover search from the expo.'

'What!? That is so awesome. We need to celebrate.'

'Okay Old Joe's tonight then dinner afterward's.'

'That will be great. Oh, I am so happy for you.'

'Thank you sexy.'

'Where are you?'

'I'm at home I didn't feel well. I got really soaked Saturday morning when I was jogging back from Crossfit and have been feeling under the weather since then.'

'Why haven't you said anything yesterday when we had dinner at Tony's?'

'Because I didn't felt this bad yesterday till I woke up this morning.'

'Are going to see a doctor?'

'Yes, I have this morning and I have a really bad case of this new flu. He gave me a sick leave until next week. But I have to start preparing everything for our Edinburgh job we start in the new month.'

'Please baby you should rest to heal.'

'I know love but if I don't work I can pay my rent and if I don't pay my rent I'm on the streets and at this stage of my life I can't lose anything especially you sexy.'

'I get it, love. I truly do. So you guys got the green light from Mr. Connery then?'

'Yes, he did two weeks ago.'

'Nice, congrats baby. How long will you guys be away for?'

'About two months or so.'

'I see.' He sounds sad.

'Hey, I'll try my best to be back most weekends. You do know I have to go feed my cats.'

'I can do that for you while you're away.' 

'Really you'll do that for me?' I asked surprised at his offer.

'Of course, because I love you.'

'I love you too Mr. Terry.' I heard him getting a new call. 'I'll let you go. See you tonight for dinner?'

'That will be great see you at seven.'

'Okay, I love you. Bye.' We hung up and I got busy in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in London for over three months now and we're finally done with the Lord Brown manor. We were all back home by midday so I set out to go and work out the last two to two and half hours of the day it Hardbody's gym. I got back and set out to get all showered and powdered to set out for the Bodypower expo that starts today until Sunday. I feed the kittens their treat for the evening then walked to the nearest tube station. 

I took the train to the convention center and walked the block to the expo. I pay for my entrance to the expo and got a welcome bag with a few goodies in it already. A brochure of the whole expo, with protein bars from the different supplement companies. I started at one point and worked my way around I found more than my fair share of gym mates all over the expo. It was so nice to see all the familiar faces all over. 

I got to the USN, stand and they were loud and hopping music. They are running a cover model search competition. They are also handing out goodie bags and a really well-stocked goodie bag with lanyards, water bottle, a t-shirt and a protein shake refill. Not bad for a walking around. One of their brand ambassadors ladies spoke to me and convinced me to enter the cover model competition. 

So I fill in her form and let them take their three photo's of me in a USN shirt. I flex my arm as I pose for them. After you do the photo's for the competition you get another t-shirt. How cool new workout gear. The flyer the woman gave me said winning model get supplements for a year and a 150 000-00 British pounds. The draw for the cover model ends in two weeks. I was busy getting my second t-shirt in one of my bags when I walked right into one of the male ambassadors. 

'I am so so sorry. Please forgive me.' I spoke up and help the man pick up the things I bump from his hand.

'All forgiven Miss.' He spoke up with a smile. 

'Thank you.' I hand him all the things that fell from his hands. 

'I see you've entered our wonderful competition.' We stood talking.

'Yes, sir I have.'

'Good luck, Miss.'

'Thank you so much.' We part ways and I wander around some more was still looking at all the latest gym machines when that man from earlier walked towards me.

'Finally.' He breathed. What's this? 'You dropped your wallet, Miss.'

'Oh my goodness. Thank you so much. My whole life is in the wallet.'

'You're welcome.' He hands me my wallet.

'Thanks again.'

'Again you're welcome. I'm Ryan Terry.' He stretches out his hand for me to shake.

'It is so wonderful to meet you, sir. I'm Nadine van As.' He took my hand shook.

'Sorry I just can't seem to place your accent.' He kept holding my hand.

'Oh, I'm from South Africa.' I smiled back at him.

'That's a long way from home.' 

'Yes, sir it is. I'm out here for work.'

'That is nice. Can I buy you a cup of coffee once we're done here to tonight?'

'Of course, that would be wonderful.' I pulled out my business card from my wallet.

'Here is my card. Feel free to give me a call when you want to meet up.' I hand it to him.

'Super, see you in a bit.'

'Great. I'll wait for your call.' He smiled from ear to ear as he jogs back to the USN stand.

'Nice.' I walked around some more and bought so nice Gorilla leggings on special at their stand. Another hour and now two hands full of goodies and a couple of other competitions later I head back to the USN stand and they are still so busy and I stood to the side watching everyone work. Ryan is busy posing with fans and doing selfies. 

I waited for him and when they started to pack up he didn't call me so I took the tube back home. I just dump all my goodie bags in the kitchen make sure nothing will fall from the kitchen cupboards and went to bed. The next morning I got in some of my new gym gear and set out to hit the weights and treadmill at Hardbody's then right after I'll be off to Old Joe's where Clive will drill us till we beg for a pause. 

I got home by eleven AM and took a quick bath and just caught up on e-mails and read a few good stories on Wattpad while I lay on my couch. I fell asleep for a few hours on my couch with smooth jazz playing in the background and the kittens are both playing and enjoying themselves. Five-twenty-eight PM I got a butt call from a number I didn't recognize and I could hear in the background it is a bodybuilding competition that going on at the expo. This must be Ryan. 

'Hello!' I yelled over and over until he heard me.

'Hello.' He finally answered.

'You're butt called me.'

'Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry.'

'It is quite alright. Break a leg on stage Mr. Terry.'

'Thank you. You have a nice evening Miss.'

'Thanks, I will.'

'I don't want to be rude but I have to go.'

'Of course. Good luck.'

'Thank you.' We hung up and I looked at the watch on the wall. I quickly looked at the times of the bodybuilding competitions and ran to my room and got dressed in a nice tight fit dress with high heels as I set out to race to the expo to give Ryan my support at the competition. The only seat that was open were a row behind the judges almost in the middle of the stage. I took in my seat and the second category got called out. The men strut their stuff and some of them can use some more training in areas but other all not badly built. Four categories later Ryan walk out on stage and he was working hard striking a pose for the judges when he finally spotted me and I gave him a small wave. He smiled and they walk off stage.

They all walk back on stage one at a time posing to their own music. Why does everyone have to choose "chariots of fire" for their song it is so old. There a so many other great songs out there for competitions like this. Ryan steps out and his posing was fun and upbeat and different just when I thought the beat of originality was dead. In the end, he won four categories and once he was done on stage did I got up and walked out. I stop over at a Chinese takeaway window where I got myself some sweet and sour pork with sticky rice. I was standing and waiting for my takeaway when my phone rang.

'Hello.'

'Hi, so you came all the way to watch the bodybuilding competition?'

'I came to support you. Now I'm getting Chinese takeaway and heading home.'

'Which Chinese takeaway?' He asked me.

'The golden wok.'

'I know it and will be right there.'

'Oh, okay.' We hung up and he arrived and he placed his order. We sat at the table waiting for our food. When we got his orders we head to my place. 

'I just want to warn you I have two furry cutenesses running around here.'

'Huh...' 

'I have to kittens running around.'

'Oh.' I unlock the door and they sat mowing at us as we came walking in.

'Come in and make yourself at home.' We walked in and my kittens kept mowing when we walked in. 'Hello, sweeties. Now be good we have guests.' Ryan closed the door behind him and we head to the kitchen to get some plates and utensils to eat our take out with. 

'So this is where you live? The most expensive part of town.'

'Really this is an exclusive part of town. I didn't know.'

'So what type of work do you do then to be able to afford such a fancy casa such as this.'

'I'm an interior designer and we are currently working at very exclusive clients home.'

'That is good. So you traveled across town just to support me then?' He asked as we sat in the living area eating our dinner.

'Yes, when I was growing up we used to go support my uncle who did a bunch of competitions back home. At one stage we were at bodybuilding competitions every Saturday night. It was awesome.'

'Did he won something? Maybe I know him.'

'Oh, it was in the early to mid-nineties he was Mr. South Africa in '95 or '96 Brian Van As.'

'I'll go look it up later.'

'His wife at the time also did bodybuilding and won Mrs. South Africa and went through to the IFBB competitions in Italy were she came 23rd in the world in '95.'

'Goodness. So why haven't you tried to enter some of these bodybuilding competitions you will clearly win hands down at all of them with your amazing body.'

'I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. But I work out for the high it gives me and the way it makes me feel, not for others approval.'

'Of course, it all makes sense but when you do some of the contests you get some of what you put in back in great prizes.'

'So what have you won tonight Mr. Physic?' I asked smiling at him.

'I won about fifty thousand pound and six months supplies of Gymshark goodies and a year supply of Musclepharm.'

'Cool. That is awesome congratulations.'

'Thank you.' We ate in silence for a few beats. 'So how do you find living in London?'

'It is so nice and everything is clean and in their place and well-kept nothing I'm used to back home. It is so refreshing. I love it.'

'Okay, another question in a different direction.'

'Go ahead.' 

'How did you get started? I mean in the fitness industry.'

'Well I was fat all my life and then one day I was fed up being tired and always out of breath so five years ago I started to do weights with my uncle then our town's first Crossfit gym started and I joined that and between the normal gym and Crossfit I started to shed all my flubber and well here I am.'

'You still do both?' He asked staring at me not eating.

'Yes, sir, I train four and a half hours every day except Sundays. Sundays I rest from the week's training and hard work.'

'Good you need to rest after such a strenuous training program.' I just nod my head as my kittens came playing into the room and play on their playing frame.

'They are so cute.' Ryan points out.

'Aren't they. Thanks. I missed my cats back home so I went down to the pet shop and brought these cuties home with me. It would be right just to bring one home so I picked two of them.'

'That is very nice of you. So back to the fitness world. Where do you go?'

'I go to Old Joe's Crossfit box and Hardbody's in town.'

'Both nice gyms.' He agreed as we drink some wine I poured us.

'Yes, I wanted to get a workout space with the right vibes and these two gyms just have it for me.' 

'Of course.'

'Get this a few weeks ago at Hardbody's gym this gym rat walk up to me and told me to rather go do yoga with all the other girls in the gym.'

'Really what a dick.'

'Yeah so I challenge him in front of his buddies to do chin-ups and the one that can do the most chin-ups wins and the other have to pay for the winner's gym fees. As the whole gym stood watching we start our challenge and well let's say I did almost fifty chin-ups in two sets where he could only manage twenty-three of them and it shut him right up.'

'Good for you.' He smiled at me as we empty our plates. 

'So my question to you sir is why show an interest in dull old Nadine at all?'

'You're not dull and you can clearly handle yourself well but from the first moment I saw you there is something about you I can't quite put my finger on that pulls me to you Miss Van As.'

'You're really interested in me?' I asked again rather stunned since this is a first for me.

'Yes. It is like seeing in color for the very first time. It was like my whole world was white and shades of grey then you walk in and it is like a color festival in the middle of an urban jungle.'

'Wow. That is a potent imagery.' He chuckled as he took my hand.

'You know you're pretty handsome too. I just wish I had the right words to describe this moment, but I don't. I have never really felt like this before. You're the first man that confessed his love to me in this way. I never had a boyfriend or friends that were boys in my entire life.'

'I'm... Wait... wait... wait. I'm your first boyfriend if we are going to go this root.'

'Yes. I'm twenty-nine and never gone on a date with a hot sexy hunk. I was always the fat girl that hide in the school library at recess.' 

'Well, you are stunningly beautiful from the bit we talked. Now so what do you say princess?'

'You really want to date me?'

'Yes.' He looked so serious into my grey eyes.

'You know what yes I would very much like to date you.' I gave my answer and the smile on Ryan's face was priceless.

'This is fantastic.' My kittens chose at that moment to climb up my bare leg claws out. 

'Ahg...! Ahg.' Ryan helped to get them off and I have bleeding claw marks all over my two legs. 

'You okay?' He asked turning back to me to see if he could help.

'I will be. Have you ever heard of scratch fever?' I asked as we walk to my bathroom.

'No what is it?' Ryan rubbed Grey between his little ears. After I was taken care off did we return to our dinner.

'I got it last year when my cat back home scratched me. I got really badly ill with fevers that jump up and down and you feel like crap. Had to go to the doctor for my tetanus shot and a series of antibiotics.'

'Seriously from a cat scratch?' He asked letting little Grey for and play with Ana as they chase a cute fluffy ball with a bell in it.

'Yes, from a cat scratch. Who knew?' We got up and clean our plates. We went back to the couch and with a new wine refill, we went back to the lounge as we set in to watch a movie. Funny enough Ryan pick and guess what did he picked to watch. "Deadpool 1". 

'Have you seen this movie yet?' I asked.

'No and I've been meaning to rent it on Google play but I always seem to skip it somehow.'

'You like marvel movies?' I asked curious about his choice.

'I guess in a way I do. I liked the first Thor movie.' I nod my head and smile up at him. 'Yet, I have never seen this many DVD's outside a rental shop before.'

'Back in South Africa there weren't anything worth watching so I would start collecting DVD's of the things I would like to see not what some schedule TV channel wants me to see and there is an added bonus when you have a collection like mine there are no ads what so ever which is awesome.'

'True.'

'And you do know there are two "Thor" movies after the first one.'

'What I have missed that?'

'I would say so but don't worry I have all nineteen Marvel movies right here if you want to have a "marvel" movie marathon one weekend when you are not to busy with your scheduled things.' I offered.

'That would be great.' He smiled as we settle in and before I knew it he held me to him and I fell asleep on his shoulder. I woke up when the big finale started where "Wade Wilson" kick "Francis" butt. Ryan sat on the edge of his seat watching the big explosions. While he still watched I excused myself and took a quick shower and took care of my punctured legs from my kittens then got dressed again in the same clothes so he wouldn't think I left him on his own to take a shower. I got some perfume on then rejoined him as he watches where "Wade" gets his girl back. 

'This was a good movie. I like all the colorful humor in it.'

'Yeah it is rather twisted sense of humor I love.' I admit. Ryan looked at me while he smiled. He finally moved in and just kissed me. This really is happening to me now. It is even better this way then I always dreamed it will be. We made out at the credits of "Deadpool" start playing so "Wham" blasted on and on. We later pulled away as we caught out breaths. 

'The fires have been lit and I think I'm truly loving it.' 

'Yes, the fires were indeed lit tonight.' He pulled me into his arms. 'Thank you for coming to support me. Also sorry I didn't call you last night like I said I would but we packed up late and I didn't want to bother you that late.'

'It's okay. This is better. So tomorrow is the last day of the expo?'

'Yeah, it is. Another good thing is it ends at three in the afternoon. Then the expo moves to Rome then Russia and finally over to Vegas the beginning of August.'

'Will you have to travel to all these places?' I asked.

'No not all of them. Just the Vegas one.' I just nod my head.

'Hey. Maybe I can convince you to travel and do a bodybuilding competition there?' Ryan suggests. 

'You really think this amateur has a chance on stage.'

'Yes, you have more of a chance than most of the woman that just looks bottled tanned in sparkling bikini's.'

'Well let's see how you will convince me over the next few weeks to see if I'll cave in to do it.'

'Oh, I'll get you to agree.' He smiled naughtily and got up.

'Well, Miss this was a fantastic evening thank you.' He got up and gather his jacket.

'You're welcome, sir.' 

'I must be off now. I have to be at the expo early we need to get some of those sample packets ready for the day.'

'Of course.' I walked him to the door, where he kissed me goodnight and we even made a date for Monday night at a fancy Italian restaurant. He stepped into the elevator and I blew him a kiss as he smiled caught it and stepped inside. I got inside and lock the door. I lay with my back against the door. Wow, what a night. I never thought that this would ever happen to me for real. I feel like I could leap in the air and fly. I went back to my phone and saved the number he gave me a butt call on earlier this evening and saved it as my new boyfriend.

When he got home okay, he texts me and said I must have sweet dreams. I lay in bed in my darkroom as I text him back a sweet dreams text as well.

**~~~oOo~~~**

The second Tuesday after the expo I got a call from an unknown number. So I answered it.

'Nadine, hello.'

'Good morning Miss van As I'm Albe Geldenhuys from USN. Ma'am I'm phoning to tell you after over a thousand two hundred entries you've won the expo cover model search.'

'What are you kidding me right now.' I sat heavily on my couch in my apartment.

'No ma'am I'm 100% serious right now.'

'Wow. Wow... wow... I can't believe this I'm totally overwhelmed right now. Thank you so very much for picking me, sir. What do I have to do or sign?'

'I'll email over your ambassador's contract you can read through and I would just like your banking details so I can EFT your winnings over to your bank account.'

'Of course. I'll do it as soon as you send me the contract to look over.'

'Wonderful. Once again congratulations Miss van As.'

'Thank you so very much once again for picking me for your cover model.' We hung up and I was still stunned by all this. I got on the phone while I fire up my laptop and wait for the contract to arrive. I called Ryan to let him know I won.

'This is Terry.'

'Hey, sexy it's me.'

'Hello love so great to hear your voice.'

'Did I catch you at a bad time? Sound like you're on a treadmill.'

'No I just got off.'

'Oh, okay. So here's the reason for my call. Mr. Albe Geldenhuys just called me to let me know I've won the cover search from the expo.'

'What!? That is so awesome. We need to celebrate.'

'Okay Old Joe's tonight then dinner afterward's.'

'That will be great. Oh, I am so happy for you.'

'Thank you sexy.'

'Where are you?'

'I'm at home I didn't feel well. I got really soaked Saturday morning when I was jogging back from Crossfit and have been feeling under the weather since then.'

'Why haven't you said anything yesterday when we had dinner at Tony's?'

'Because I didn't felt this bad yesterday till I woke up this morning.'

'Are going to see a doctor?'

'Yes, I have this morning and I have a really bad case of this new flu. He gave me a sick leave until next week. But I have to start preparing everything for our Edinburgh job we start in the new month.'

'Please baby you should rest to heal.'

'I know love but if I don't work I can pay my rent and if I don't pay my rent I'm on the streets and at this stage of my life I can't lose anything especially you sexy.'

'I get it, love. I truly do. So you guys got the green light from Mr. Connery then?'

'Yes, he did two weeks ago.'

'Nice, congrats baby. How long will you guys be away for?'

'About two months or so.'

'I see.' He sounds sad.

'Hey, I'll try my best to be back most weekends. You do know I have to go feed my cats.'

'I can do that for you while you're away.' 

'Really you'll do that for me?' I asked surprised at his offer.

'Of course, because I love you.'

'I love you too Mr. Terry.' I heard him getting a new call. 'I'll let you go. See you tonight for dinner?'

'That will be great see you at seven.'

'Okay, I love you. Bye.' We hung up and I got busy in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight weeks of painful recovery and I'm finally back in the training wagon and we are working our rear ends off at the Connery estate in Edinburgh. Charles and the team have already been working here for a month already and they have made great progress. We got another team as they work on some smaller project back in London. Ryan is looking after my kittens for me while I'm in Scotland working. 

I got two gyms here in Edinburgh that I work with and I am training to get back in shape from my eight weeks of recovery. Mr. Gendenhys postpone my cover photo shoot till I'm all healed and back on my feet. I have to fly back to London tonight so I can do the photoshoot tomorrow morning. Ryan will be doing the photo shoot with me and I became USN's first Crossfit ambassador. By five PM I left and took a taxi to the airport an board my flight back to London. Ryan came to fetch me and I ran to him and jumped into his arms as we kissed. 

'I have missed you so much.'

'Not as much I have missed you. Yes, Edinburgh is really amazing but it will be even better with you there.' He let my feet down again and I kissed him. 

'You know princess there has been something I've been meaning to ask you?'

'What is it, love?' I looked up into his meaningful eyes. 

'I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?'

'Really?'

'Yes. What if you move in with me rather.' I suggested.

'Either way works for me princess.' He smiled at me. 

'Good I would really love for you to move in immediately.' I requested.

'Yes, ma'am.' He smiled then kissed me again. 'Come now there are two balls of fur at home that started to sulk because they miss you.'

'Really?'

'Yes, they even started to eat less and less a few days ago.'

'No. That is not good.'

'No it isn't good at all.' We got to Ryan's car and drove off. We hit airport traffic. An hour later we got to Ryan's place and we got him all his clothes packed and took it over to my place. We walk in the door at my place and I kept quiet as we walk in and Ryan close the door as we carry in all our luggage. 

'So where are all the lovely people in here?' I asked loud and two adorable six-month-old kittens came running to me and rubbed against me mowing as they saw me. 'Did you lovelies miss me?' I bend down and rubbed their ears. 'I missed you both so much to. Have you two been good?' They mowed their answers and said they were. I picked each of them up and held them to me as they gave me cute head butts and I kissed their heads then let them down again. 

I filled their bowls with food and we went to my bedroom where we got Ryan all settled in my room now our room. I let Ryan settle in on his own and I order us some takeout from downstairs. By the time Ryan came out of the bedroom, all settled in he came all walking into the kitchen where I got our laundry going in the machine. Ryan held me to him while Grey and Ana rub against us.  

'Welcome home handsome.'

'Thank you. Now that we are going to work together we will have to have some rules.'

'What rules?' I asked while we sit waiting for our dinner.

'We keep it professional and no relationship interference in our work together.' He suggested.

'Agreed.' I spoke up. He has a point we will have to keep it professional between and tomorrow will be a great test run for just this reason. Dinner finally arrived and we sat eating dinner while we watch something silly Ryan picked for us to watch. After our talk, we sat cuddling watching "Megamind" fight "Metroman" to have power over the city. Ryan held me to him and I fell asleep so fast. I woke as Ryan picked me up and held me to his chest as he carried me to bed. 

'Goodness you might have been working out in Scotland but you've lost some weight, love.'

'I have?' I asked looking up at him. He lay me down on our bed.

'Yes. Have you overworked at the Connery estate? I know you can sometimes get lost in your work when you have a paintbrush in your hand.'

'I might have.' I confessed with a yawn. 

'Well you might be more ripped then I am right now.' Ryan pulled our blankets over me. I pull the bedding aside and pulled my shirt up and looked at my abs.

'Yip. You might be right about that.' 

'Gosh just look at that. It is so super sexy.' He ran his hands over my abs and I smiled up at him. 

'Thank you but you're the real sexy one here, good sir.' 

'I am?' He asked with a large smirk on his face. I smiled back at him before I answer him.

'Yes, sir you are.' I cover myself with the blankets. He gave me a kiss then walked off to the bathroom to take a shower. I drift back to sleep and were gone till we had to get up at four AM to hit the gym. I got up and Ryan got up with me and we hit Old Joe's for some Crossfit. Six AM we left and head directly to the photoshoot studio in midtown London.

We walked in and they whisk me away for hair and makeup. Ryan stood off to the side dressed now entirely in USN outfit. Half an hour my hair and makeup were done and we are posing away in front of the camera and screen. In the six hours we were busy we head on six different outfits. All of which we could keep after the photo shoot. Called it perks of the job. One PM we head over to USN London HQ and Ryan took me to meet Mr. Albe Geldenhys. 

He seems like a nice man yet I picked up hints of arrogance with him yet I don't have to look at his face every single day I just have to promote his products. He made me his first official Crossfit ambassador. What that means is that I have to get into the regionals of the local Crossfit games so that I can enter the annual Crossfit Games. So no pressure. Ryan kept asking me to do a few bodybuilding competitions as well and I register as an IFBB amateur and will work my way up until I get my pro card.

So here I am between two sports working my behind off to keep fit. We have a Gymshark photoshoot tomorrow and then I will have to start working to get orders in for my ambassadorship for USN. After the photo shoot, we head over to Hardbody's and we worked out for the next two and a half hours. We're an hour in and Ryan was ready to tap out when I kept pushing him a bit and he pushed through. 

'See I am very proud of you sexy. You did just workout four and half hours today and with six hours of posing behind you.'

'Yes but now I really need some food like a steak or chicken.'

'What about Nando's. It's just up the street from here.'

'Okay.' We shower then got in our brand new USN tracksuits and head up to Nando's. We got there and placed our orders. My poor man was shaking from low blood sugar and I let him dring two coke lights to get him to stop shaking. If you feed someone with low blood sugar real sugar they go on a high and their systems will crash and will have an even lower sugar shake then before. So we place our orders and sat waiting while Ryan finished his second can of coke light.

'How do you do it, love? Four hours of harsh training for six days a week?'

'You seem to forget my body is kind of use to it by now I've been training like this for five years. You, on the other hand, have only done different weight training.' I took his hand and kissed it. Everyone in the restaurant sat and stare at us. We just ignored them.

'Of course silly me.'

'If you want to start training like me love you will have to ease into it. Maybe just start with three hours at first for a start and see how it goes from there.' I suggest.

'Okay, enough talk of working out. Let's talk about what you thought of your first photo shoot?' He asked me kissing both my hands.

'It was rather tiresome. I get what you've meant before that it is really tiring to pose for hours on end like that and you have to stay busy like we have can drain you even faster.' Our food arrives and we sat eating.

'So while I'm still pumped want to go for a run?' I threw it out there to gauge Ryan's reaction and I got the look I was waiting for.

'You want to go for a run, after dinner?' He asked and I burst out laughing. 

'No, I don't I just wanted to see your face. But if I am going to compete in the Crossfit regionals I would have to train more. The challenges they put you through is worse than the training they put the navy seals through.'

'And if I have my facts right I will have to find a swimming pool and start doing some laps just to have all my duck in a row. I have seen some of these events in the regionals you have to be thee ultimate triathlon for these games and also the longer I can keep training in a day the better my endurance will get.'

'Well love you have my support one hundred percent.' Ryan spoke up while taking a sip of his diet cola. 

'Thank you and you have all of my support to handsome.' I smiled at him as we continue to eat our food. 

'Thanks.' We finish our early dinner, then head home. We took to the bedroom where we both just passed out. I slept till we had to get up for our Gymshark photoshoot the following morning after a nice shower. I drove us off we made a quick stopover at Starbucks and got ourselves some coffees first before we head to the gym Gymshark has appointed for us. They got me in the gear they want me to display for them with the USN logo on as well and the photo shoot start. 

Four hours later the photo shoot was done and Ryan and I head over to the Hardbody's gym for our first session of weights and cardio here for today. I would spot for Ryan and he for me. Hour one and we are really sweating now. Then day dwelling gym rats move in and interrupt our training program so now we answer their questions while we lift. 

Okay, we both tried. What these people don't seem to get is when we train we don't want to be bothered like they've been bothering us by silly nutrition questions that could have waited till after we're done not in the middle of a workout. Our four hours at Hardbody's turned out to be five with all the populace questions.

Then when we get to Old Joe's Ryan just did an hour of intermediate Crossfit. I did one extra hour then tried to push my self and manage to go in a whole extra half an hour. It may not seem like much now but it will add up later when I get into the Crossfit Regionals.

Ryan, on the other hand, inspired me to push a little bit more and he doesn't know it yet but it helped me to do it because of him. He drove us home after a hard day of work. We stop at the grocery store and we got some fresh veggies and a bit of fruit with a new lottery ticket for tonight's lottery draw. 

Yes, I am still holding thumbs for that big jackpot to roll my way and I can give Charles the Interior design business and I can concentrate only on the fitness field I love more at the moment. We got home to a chorus of mows and we gave them some well-deserved scratches and start storing away the stuff we got.

Ryan was on the phone with a moving company so we can move most of his things into the spare room next to mine. Tonight I'm making us some fish with three boiled eggs each with a salad on the side. I set up the dining table for our dinner tonight. I fry the fish and Ryan made us a nice green salad.

At the dinner table, we both gone real quiet.

'I wanted to thank you.' I started

'Thank me for what princess?'

'For your support at Old Joe's you don't know it but your encouragement helped me to push that whole extra half an hour tonight. So that is why I want to thank you.'

'You're welcome if that little bit of encouragement can help you that much then I'll have to do it a bit harder tomorrow then.' He spoke as he took a bite and smiled at me. 

'That would be great love thanks.' We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. Ryan walked off to go take a shower while I'm busy with the dishes and then started to clean the apartment.

He walked back out and started to help me dust and tidy up around the living spaces we use more often than the others. Once most of the things are clean and in their places, did I prop our laundry in the machine and it was now my turn to go take a shower. I open the shower door to get out after my shower when Grey sat waiting for me. 

'Hello, my special boy. You waiting for me sweetheart?' He mowed and looked at me like he wants a head bud or a scratch between the ears. So I dry off first then gave him a nice head scratch and he closes his eyes of pleasure on his cute furry face. I got dressed and had a great plan I would like to act upon. I want to spoil Ryan on his birthday in November so I need to start planning for it now. So booked us a room in the Swizz alps for just the two of us. Next, I will have to save up for the flights up that way. The room is booked for the four days and now I only need to get the plane tickets booked. But that can only happen next month. 

I pull on an old rugby shirt from one of the teams back home in South Africa and walked out. Ryan double take when he saw me walk in. 

'Who is "The Sharks"?' Ryan asked me as I sat next to him and rest my feet on the coffee table.

'It is the rugby team I root for back home it is Durban's provincial rugby team. Maybe when we go over to South Africa to have the USN tour we can go and see a match or two what do you say?'

'That would be great.' He put his arm around me and pull me in kissing the side of my head. 

'Wow. What a day.' I sigh. 

'You must be rather tired.' Ryan asked me.

'Not more then I thought I would be.'

'Really?' He asked surprised.

'Yeah. You look like you could fall over tonight.'

'I really do.'

'Then let's go to bed then.' I suggest. We lock up and head to bed. We lay in bed facing each other just staring at each other in our dark room. We lay there kissing in the dark. Our kissing turns into a roaring thunderstorm and we were both so turned on right now that when we took a new breath Ryan was tearing open a condom and dive right into me. This being our very first engagement ever it is rather special to both of us.

Ryan hovering over me letting me have it so toe-curling delicious. We kissed as Ryan work on my naturally generous breasts it feels so good his touch was amazing. We both build and build and the one grain of thrust perfection we both tumble back down from outer space to earth. We lay there catching our breaths in the dark. Ryan removes the condom and tie it close and threw it in the trash. We lay in bed completely naked with me in Ryan's arms.

I fell asleep and was back in our bad car crash. The moment that other car hit us I jolt awake. I sat up and saw the clock three AM. Great, I am I going to look just great today. Ryan's one hand skim over my legs. When he felt my legs his eyes flew open.

'What is wrong?' He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

'I'm sorry. I was dreaming we're back in our accident and now I can't go back to sleep.' I let him know. 

'I see. Come here.' I scoot back down and he held me to him as he plays with my hair. I kissed his bare pecks. 

'Ryan Terry I... I love you so much.'

'I love you way more Nadine van As.' He tips my chin up to look up at him and he kissed me. He pulled a new condom from his nightstand drawer and lay it under his pillow. He turns back to me where I was busy kissing his nipples chest and stomach. I worked my way to my target and rubbed him a few good times before I pop him in my mouth. I started to suck him and he roared like a lion at the back of his throat. The more I sucked him the more he harden in my mouth. The second he had enough he pull me back up and lay me on my pillow so he could lick and rub me. 

It feels so incredible the way he makes me feel. He later dug out the condom from under his pillow and rolled it on himself. Fuck watching him do that is fucking hot. He came back down and cage me in with his arms as we start kissing me again. I reached down and grab him in my hand and while we both look what I am doing I slide him inside me. I arch my back in pleasure as his anatomy fill and stretch me in all the right spots.

'Fuck...' I whispered. Ryan kissed my chest then sucked my breasts. I wove our hands together while he moves his rhythm keeps picking up. My orgasm roll in and as it spiral the built felt amazing and I felt him stiffen and really harden as we both kissed while we came together.   
'Nadine...?'

'Yes, sexy.'

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' I looked at him shocked. We just kept staring at each other.

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you too handsome.' I finally answer him back. His face broke out into a megawatt smile as he dove back in and kissed me. He got a new condom and off we go again for the second half. After we were done we got in a shower then off to Hardbody's gym we go. We hit the treadmill first then we start working out our legs today. 

Near the end of our training did people start to bother us again. I am quite frankly getting tired of this and got the personal trainers to help us out. After Hardbody's did we go over to Old Joe's and start the second half of our training there. Clive started to help push me for the regionals since he heard that I want to compete in the games this year. And to crown everything I have my first ever bodybuilding competition this weekend. So after three hours of Crossfit today we head over to the English branch of the IFBB. I register at their office and we left heading home so we can eat and get dressed so we can start working our ambassadorship for USN.

We took our own cars and start driving to the list of gyms we need to visit. I got to my first Crossfit gym other the Old Joe's. They were rather surprised to see a rep for USN. The gym owner placed a huge order with me and for Gymshark gear and I was off to my next Crossfit gym call Crossfit Battlebox.

The same thing happened here and before I knew it I had already made my monthly target over and above. I managed to visit ten Crossfit gyms and about four normal gyms that weren't on the list but I spotted them when I drove by. On my way home did I stop at the butcher's and got us some meat for a few days. I got home and Ryan called, he is on his way home from the other side of town.

I got cooking and I so needed a taste of home and had a barbeque outside on my balcony. I got the fire going and started with the two salads. Ryan got home as I send off my new orders from my clients from today to USN.

Ryan walked in the door with a bunch of flowers.   
'Honey I'm home.' He smiled walking to me.  
'Hey, sexy. You're in a happy mood.'

'Yeah, work was great. How did it go with the Crossfit gyms?' He asked and walked up behind me where I was busy on my laptop.

'It went great. You won't believe the reaction to the gym owners that a USN rep finally came round to their gyms and to crown everything they placed such large orders that I already made my set target for the month.' He held me around my waist then kissed my neck.

'Really. That is great. I am so proud of you.' 

'Thanks. How did it go on your side?' I asked.

'As good as it can get. Once your face starts popping up in health and fitness magazines and the orders almost start walking right into your arms.'

'That is fantastic love.'

'So I was thinking of helping you with your poses for this weekend.'

'That would be great and what song should I pick? Look I know "chariots of fire" has been the bodybuilding hit since the 80's but there are so many other great songs out there.'  
'True. But let's just start with all the different poses.'  
'That is good too.' We kissed and I got our meat on the grill outside. Half an hour later our meat was cooked and we sat eating.

'Thank you for the lovely flowers they are beautiful.' I smiled at him as I took a sip of water.  
'You're welcome, angel.' We ate and I got in a normal bikini and we start getting me use to posing for the judges. Two hours of posing and I finally starting to get the hang of it. Hour three I practice some more and then we head to bed after another warm shower. It started to pour down outside and it lulls me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning my eye caught the lottery ticket I bought and got online to see if I won something. I fell from my chair in the process. I... I won the jackpot of over a hundred million pounds. I didn't say anything to Ryan. No need to change the way we live and are around each other just because I have a boatload of money now. So after Ryan left for the morning did I call the lottery board and send them a copy of my winning ticket and within the next hour, they paid over my winnings. 

I checked my bank balance and it has grown with about hundred and twenty million pounds. I called ahead and I made an appointment with my bank manager. I paid over my taxes then drove off to my first appointment for the day and it was to a Crossfit gym called Aces and after Aces did I gone to four other Crossfit gyms before I head to the bank to see the bank manager. 

At the bank, I set up an offshore account with my bank and I also open a second account that will help me with my traveling I will have to do shortly with all the competitions that are ahead of me. While I was at the bank I got all my parents banking details out of my dad and paid some money over to them to settle all their dept and my tired mother can finally retire with dad. I called up my rental agent and asked him to email me a purchase contract for my apartment and for the penthouse that gone on the market about two weeks ago. 

He jumped and emailed me the sales agreement. I filled in all my details on both contracts then email it back to him. He got the ball rolling on his side. Whereas for me I got back to work with my rep work. I feel rather satisfied with what I've accomplished today. I bought two homes and settled a lifelong dream of mine to get my parents out of their half a million Rand of dept.

After my eighth Crossfit gym I repped for did I drove to Old Joe's to work my three hours. I was really hardcore. I was starting to get blisters on my hands and bad ones. When Clive walked over to me and told me I just worked out for four hours. I was shocked that it didn't feel like I've worked out for four hours at all. It was only four in the afternoon when I left Old Joe's with my ninth rep order for the day. I drove to Hardbody's and Ryan just arrived with me. As I walk into Hardbody's and we kissed hello. We start with on an hour running full out then we hit the weights. 

'So how was your day?' Ryan asked me while I bench press my barbell of sixty-five kilograms.

'I've had to go sort some personal things out at the bank this morning and I still managed to get to nine Crossfit gyms today. Then I went to Old Joe's and guess what I was so focused on training that when Clive finally came to talk to me after his one class it was four hours later. Look I even have the blisters to prove it.' I showed him my hands.

'That is fantastic love really I am so proud of you.' Ryan helped me to place the barbell back on the rack and I got up so he could do his set. As Hardbody afternoon members start to arrive they stared at Ryan and me training like beasts. Six PM Ryan and I drove to the apartment and feed the cats then drop off his car and we drove out to Gravesend, Kent to go do the weight in before nine PM. Ryan drove my car and I register for all the woman's categories at the Ultimate Beginners competition for UK's IFBB. We drove an hour to get to Gravesend and we got there just in time I did my weight in and they measured my height and I pay for my entries and we drove all the way back home another hour. 

We got home and Ryan and I were ready to fall over from tiredness. I practice posing some more while Ryan took a shower and around eleven PM I called it and took a nice shower and fell asleep on my way to our bed that I took a nose dive on the carpet. My head hit a scatter cushion that lay on the floor so I didn't get hurt at all. I hugged it to me and drift further into la-la land. Ryan must have come to search for me when he felt me not there and found me out cold on the carpet. He pulled me up and walked me to bed and tucked me in. He kissed the side of my head.

'Sweet dreams, princess.' He whispered.

'I...loovee you too...' I mumbled in my sleep at him. He chuckled as he got into bed again behind me. We fell asleep again and slept till eight AM the following morning we had boiled eggs and a protein shake and we're out the door off to Hardbody's for a leg and core day workout. Then it is over to Old Joe's and we worked out there for two hours then we have to get back to the apartment and get ready for tonight. Two-thirty PM we are on the road again to Kent. Three-thirty PM we walked in at the competition hall and I clock in so to speak so they can mark who have arrived for the competition and not. Ryan my special man kept pumping me up and I didn't even felt nerves at all. 

'How are you feeling?' Ryan asked me.

'You know what, I know I should be nerves about this but I really am not at all. Is it wrong to feel like this?' I asked him and he hugged me and kissed my hair.

'Of course not. Everyone handles stress and situations differently and if you don't feel nerves you don't feel nerves. Just know this no matters what happens here tonight you are my number one girl.'

'Awe... can you be any more amazing than you already are to me. I love you so much.'

'I love you more princess.'

'Come let me go help you apply some for this darkening lotion for better definition.'

'Okay. We set off and head to the bathroom and Ryan helped me to apply more darkening lotion then I've been using all week. I braid my hair and twist it and pin it in place with a mountain of hairspray and got in my first bikini. I got myself seven different ones at the shops. So from six PM, I got busy lifting some weights with the weights the UKBFF provide for the competitions. I used my Crossfit squats a lot and then my handstand push-ups with dumbbells for my shoulders, biceps, and triceps. 

I feel all pumped up good. I saw a place I could do pull up and with that, I worked my back and my core. Seven PM and the master of ceremonies started the show for tonight. They started with the girls and so we walked on and Ryan and a few other guys cheered us on. I posed my little heart out straight out of the UKBFF handbook. Then we have individuals come up and my one song by Ed Sheeran came on and I posed with it just like I practiced all week with Ryan.

'Ladies please come back on stage so we can announce the winners.' The master of ceremonies called us back. We all walked back out and with all of us having numbers on all the number got called out. Ryan just sat there and stared at me smiling. I was number seven for some odd miracle from above. My eye caught familiar faces in the crowd. Faces like Charles and Wendy along with some of the team and a few faces from Old Joe's and Hardbody's Ryan told. My number got called over and over from the people in the crowd. It made me laugh a little as I kept my pose. 

'So folks who do you think should win Wellness Bikini? Is it number one?' Whistle and shouting have gone up and the master of ceremonies worked his way down to me. Then the votes are in and well the third place was number eight a Jessie Klint, second place went to Julia Gardner and I smiled out over the crowd while I kept posing and I really didn't expect to win at all but I just took first place. I smiled even more as they gave me my medallion with my trophy.

We posed for the press that is present for this event. The next category was called Master bikini fitness and I came in second for that and then there was a body fitness category and I took out my Crossfit moves on them and won again and so also the Fitness, bodybuilding under ninety kilograms, then lastly the woman's physique and Bikini fitness 164 centimeters category and here I either came in second or third or the ultimate number one spot in six divisions I competed in. I also won overall Amature female bodybuilder of the night since I won three out of the six I competed in. 

Afterward's I met up with my new UK family and they all congratulated me on my winnings and I got through to the Classic Championship next weekend in Hertfordshire. I also won a year supply of muscle pharm products. Our whole group of friends went with us to a nearby MacDonalds although I don't like MacDonalds we celebrated with them over a burger and a diet soda. Ryan and I were too tired to drive back home tonight and we booked into a hotel room for the night. We packed in case we do decide to rather stay at a hotel for the night. We took a nice shower together. We kissed while we were in the shower and Ryan let me celebrate with a few earth-shattering orgasms from him. Once we both had our fill, we wash and slip to bed. I was gone so fast like the night before. 

It was ten AM when we hit the road back home and we made a quick stop over at Ryan's parents. Ryan's father was a wonderful military man. He is retired now and Ryan's mother is another creature on her own. She doesn't say it to my face but she hates me. Yet, if we do marry I'm not marrying her I'm marrying her wonderful youngest son. Ryan's brother and sister are really nice too.

We had some nice tea then head home.   
'Sorry about my mother love. She's been like this since her sister died ten years ago.'

'I am really sorry to hear that.' He smiled then rest his hand on my leg. We're forty minutes from home so I got this naughty idea to well give my man a little something. 

'Hey... What are you...' He broke off mid-sentence as I unzip his jeans and gave him a real good suck till he shoots his load into the back of my throat. He was still on his orgasm high when I redress him again. 'Wow! That was fucking fantastic, thanks, princess.'

'You're welcome.' I smiled as I got my seat belt back on. He kept looking at me then back to the road as he kept smiling. 'What?' I asked smiling back at him.

'You just keep getting prettier and prettier every day.'

'I do? I'm not all wrinkly then?'

'What wrinkles love?'

'Nice one love.' I kissed the side of his face. 

'Princess you don't have any wrinkles you are stunning inside and out to me.' I felt myself blush.

'Thanks. You're pretty dashing yourself my special knight.' His smile widens more then took a turn off onto a farm road and we drive into a small woodland part where we dove into the back of my car and got busy on the back seat. Ryan sat me astride on his lap while he let me have it so good my legs buckled a few times and it was so toe-curling fantastic. We go at it all over the back seat of the car in the middle of nowhere. As Ryan pour out in the condom he had on him we got dressed again and I took the wheel as we drove back home. We arrived home and Grey and Ana were really happy to see us back home. 

'Did you sweeties miss us that much?' I rubbed their heads while Ryan pours food into their bowls. The second their bowls were full did they bolt for their food. Ryan and I head straight to our room I placed my first and second place trophy's on the dresser then we got naked again and got really sweaty and tangled in our bedsheets. We made hot passioned love all afternoon. We both fell asleep after our last orgasm. I woke later and had a bathroom need that I need to empty and afterward I took a shower. I walked back out and Ryan was still fast asleep. 

I got dressed in a silk nighty then set out to make us dinner and pop all the dishes in the oven. The smell of our food woke mister sleepyhead from his slumber and came and sit next to me where Ana lay sleeping on my lap. I was watching the first "Transformer" movies.  We sat watching the rest of the movie while I got our cooked dinner from the oven and dish up our steaks and roasted veggies. I poured us two glasses of Rose wine and we sat eating in front of the TV. 

'This is a great movie.' Ryan spoke later while we finish our meal.

'This is the first one and in my opinion as in every franchise's the best one of the five there are.' I let him know while he nods his head. 

'Okay.' Ryan started then turn down the volume of the movie. 'There has been something that I need to get off my chest and I have been struggling to find the right words to tell you, love.' Oh, god he is going to break up with me? 

'Go on what is it, Mr. Terry.' He sat forward then turn to me. 

'Will you marry me?' He blurts out in one large gulp. He pulls a ring the size of Everest out and presents it to me. 

'Ryan Terry... I am overwhelmed by your proposal but I have to say... (I made him wait a little) I will be extremely honored to become your wife.' I spoke every word loud and clear so he gets every word I just spoke. His face slowly broke out into a brilliant smile as he slides my ring on my finger. I dove in holding his face in my hands and kissed him. 

'So future Mrs. Terry let's wash up here quickly and get to bed.'

'But Mr. Terry why the hurry we have the rest of our lives to perfect our fusion as one being in bed.'

'You're right.' He smiled biting the tip of his tongue and wiggle his eyebrows funny making me laugh.

'And besides my monthly cycle started this afternoon and I am in quite some pain where we sit here. I haven't had it this bad in a while guess it is my diet. It sometimes does that.'

'Is there something I can get you?' He asked getting up and took our plates to the kitchen and started to wash our plates. 

'It is okay I just need a painkiller from our bathroom than go to bed.' I finally got up and walked over to our bathroom to drink something for my pain I'm in. Then walked back to bed to wait for the stuff to start working for me. 


	7. Chapter 7

It's Wednesday before the British Championship this weekend when I called up Charles to tell him what is happening on my side of things and what I want to do for him. I am basically giving him my interior design business with a little extra because I know he doesn't have the capital to carry a business like this so I carry it all over and now I can focus on my fitness career. I did manage to enroll at Oxford to do a personal trainer course.

So from January next year, my classes will start part-time. I can't wait to go back to school and well while I am going to be at Oxford I also enrolled in French and Spanish languages classes since I'm staying in Europe now full time.

After my call to Charles, I work through about ten gyms in about three hours and now I can hit Hardbody's for the next two and a half hours. I got busy with training my upper body. Halfway through my weight training did Ryan call me to find out where I am and told him where I am. Ten minutes later he walked I and straight towards me where he stormed me and kissed the socks off me.

'Hey.'

'Hi.' I smiled up at him after our intense kiss. 

'You joining me or just here to make your fiance hot for you Mr. Terry?'

'Oh, both at the same time is a bonus. You worked the gym field love?'

'Yeah I did and managed to squash ten gyms in only three hours and now I have to get working to win this weekend.'

'Oh, please you saw how easy it was last weekend in Kent. You'll smash this competition as well.' I just shook my head at him as I smile up at him.

'Will you be joining me on stage then, Mr. Terry, since you got me to do this.' 

'Yes, I will.' He walked off to change and while he was busy a gym rat walked up to me I haven't seen here before.

'Hello, hot mama. What are you doing here playing with the big boys.' 

'I'm sorry? What big boys?' I asked to pee on his battery a little.

'I'm Waylyn Furgason.'

'I am sorry who?' I should know I have never heard of this guy in my life and I buy about five to six different fitness magazines and never have they had such a name been utter on the waves of pages before. 

'Waylyn Furgason the world champion bodybuilder of 2016.'

'Are you sure I've read all the bodybuilding and Crossfit magazines out there and I have never heard or read that name in any of them.' 

'What the fuck? Who do you think you are?' He barks and took in such an arrogant body language.

'I know who I am sir and I seriously don't know you.' I sat back down and start my next set on the bench.

'You're just as stuck up as all the bitches in here.' This ticked me off.

'Look now!' I yelled and the whole gym turned to look at the commotion. 'You got in my face here not the other way around and I am no bitch you have no right to talk to me or any woman in here like that. Leave now or I won't have to hurt you with you fuck fake title you clearly gave yourself. You probably buy your own engraved trophies as well that isn't a real title you dickhead.' He got bright red of anger. Ryan walked up to us and saw the commotion. 

'Is there a problem here?' Ryan asked as the personal trainers stood closer.

'Yes, this stuck up bitch don't know who I am.' Waylyn bark with spit this time. Ryan looked confused between me and Waylyn.

'I was busy with a set when this ass walked up to me and started to challenge me.'

'Who are you, sir?' Ryan asked turning back to Waylyn.

'I'm Waylyn Furgason world champion bodybuilder of 2016.' Ryan looked at him then back at me.

'Of course, love you know Waylyn from Olympia last year...' I'm catching what Ryan is doing, and played along.

'Oh yeah. No.' We both utter in unison as we shook our heads as we look at each other then back at Waylyn you can boil an egg on his face now. 'Sorry no, doesn't ring a bell at all.' Ryan continued. Waylyn finally lifts the sleeves of his shirt and we all gasp in horror. He is one of those asses that inject their muscles with oil that almost always go wrong at some point in time. He even did it to his legs. It looks horrible. 

'What the fuck is that?' I point to his biceps. 

'My biceps.' He smiled proudly.

'That's not a bicep that is an accident waiting to happen. This is a bicep.' I let Ryan flex his bicep.

'Okay let's do a challenge then.' Waylyn challenge me.

'Fine I challenge you to a filthy fifty.' I use some Crossfit lingo on him.

'What is that?' Waylyn asked me with a huge question mark on his face.

'You gym and don't know a filthy fifty? Which rock do you live under asshole.' He wanted to bark but held his tongue so I could finish. 'It is 50 reps per set of box jumps, jumping pull-up's, kettlebell swings, walking lunges, push presses and lastly burpees. Are you up for the challenges.'

'Bring it on.' We head to the boxes Ryan set out for us. 

'Thanks love.' The crowd gathered around us now and everyone stared. 'Someone please get this fucker a puke bucket quickly.' I spoke louder and the gym manager walked off to get Waylyn a bucket to be sick in. The buck arrived and we start. 

'Ready... Set... Go!' Ryan count-down for us. We started to box jump for the first five jumps did asshole jump and fell off his box the time he got back up did I do four box jumps extra. I got to my 50 box jumps while Waylyn were only at box jump number twelve. I ran to the pull-up bars and started my jumping pull up's I got to number 25, and "big tough" Waylyn already wanting to fall over as he is huffing and puffing like a steam train. He did four pull up's when I was done and started on my kettlebell swings. I was on number ten on my kettlebell swings when Waylyn growled on the floor and puked in the empty paint bucket they brought for the man.

'Come on Waylyn where are you now. I'm waiting for you.' He puked some more and got up all gray faced. But took up the kettlebells and swing it. I got to my weighted walking lunges and done all of them in one go. 

'Come on Waylyn. Come on Waylyn. Come take the title from me.' He finishes with his kettlebell swings and done the lunges I've just done. He got to number 25 of the walking lunges and puke some more in the bucket. Next up was the push press I got my seventy-kilogram barbell ready and started my push press overhead. 

I got to number ten when Waylyn puked again. The crowd is cheering me in here. I finished my 50 push presses when I drop down and do 50 push ups. Waylyn started on his push presses as I got busy with 50 burpees. Waylyn did number twenty push press when he puked again. He stood back up to continue as I just finish my burpees set. I got back to my feet as Waylyn looked at me only slightly breaking a sweat now after all that. Waylyn looked at me and frown. 

'I don't understand. I am world champion.' He breathed then passed out in my arms. Ryan helped me lay him down and Tommy the gym manager got an ambulance here to take Waylyn away. 

'That was so hot Miss van As.' Ryan walked up to me hugging me to him.

'It was?'

'Yeah, it was. After our training, my a take you home and do unspeakable things to you please.'

'Well, you first have to ask my sexy hunky fiance before we could engage in any other extracurricular activities, fine sir.'

'I'll give him a call from the road.' Ryan joked as we walk back to where I am training on the bench. Our other gym buddies came to shake my hand. 

'That ass has been pushing his luck all week on all of us.' One guy stated.

'Really? You know what sometimes a guy like that needs to be taught a lesson and if he is really thick will keep learning his lesson over and over till he gets it. He might be back once he gets back to the conscious world.'

'You might be right.' We part ways and Ryan and I worked out for another forty minutes then hit the treadmill full out for an hour then drove over to Old Joe's. Ryan and I got busy and an hour and a half later Ryan tapped out and I kept pushing on. I got to the cyclone cycles that measure you kilojoule burns and kept going. This cycle is not playing around today. Then hit the rowing machine for a half an hour.

Ryan and Clive stood talking while I keep pushing on. I got my sandbags on my back and start to walk with it up and down the yard. With weights on my ankles, I ran two miles and two miles back. After Old Joe's we head to an Olympic training pool and I got my fifty tiring laps in with Ryan. Afterward, we both drive home. In our drive, I called my folks in Durban South Africa and told them that Ryan and I got engaged last night. Mom and dad love Ryan and were extremely happy for us. We got home and made a rather large lunch. We stuffed our faces after a five and half hour gym day, we stuffed our dirty dished in the dishwasher. Then Ryan kept his promise and pinned me to our bed.

We kissed feverishly and got hurried in each other in a heartbeat. Ryan pushed on and onward. It was toe-curling fantastic. We made sweaty love most of our afternoon and early evening then took off to shower and change our bed sheets. Okay, I change our bed sheets while Ryan was in the shower. I slip into the shower as he got out. I washed everything hair my tired body and finally got everything shaven.

I got out and dressed after my nice shower and start to send in my big orders I got from a few other Crossfit gyms in the greater London area. Ryan was busy on his laptop too. After I got my orders e-mailed to USN HQ I lay down and watched Ryan worked till my eyes without me knowing flutter shut for the evening and I fell asleep. 

Finally, it is Friday morning arrived in all its glory and off we go to face a new day ahead of us. The real estate agent I'm working with called and told me that both the properties I bought is going through. Cool so this way I can get mom, dad, and Janice out here and out of harm's way. Maybe if they want we can get a place for Cait and Jullian out here as well. Cait is mom's kid sister and brother-in-law. I got to Joe's and started with my workout and for five hours I worked myself to a standstill. I don't even think they drill the navy seals like this ever. I was going into hour five when I stopped and did some few hours on my USN rep work for my ambassadorship and drove over to Hardbody's for my time further here. I got there and I was greeted like a hero the second I stepped into the gym. The gym manager came to me.

'Miss van As, I will have to commend you on what you did yesterday. That guy of yesterday...'

'Is he okay?' I asked chipping in.

'Yes, it is alive and more arrogant than ever before. He barged in here this morning, demanding to talk to me about yesterday.'

'I'm so sorry you had to deal with this mess.'

'No there was no mess. In fact, you brought him down from his high horse. I was going over yesterdays CCTV footage from the gym and you have beaten him on every round that he could bearly do the simple tasks you picked for you both to do with that ridiculous arms and legs that look's like something that should be in a bad Hulk movie.' 

'So what happened this morning.'

'I saw him in my office and he apologized for his behavior and terminated his membership till he could get rid of the oil he injected into his muscles.'

'Wow. It actually worked. Who would have thought it will actually get through to his thick skull.'

'Yes, it worked alright. I also have to commence you on your fitness level Miss it really is astonishing. 

'Thanks, I'm training for the British Championship this weekend and then next year I'm competing for the Crossfit regionals.'

'You do Crossfit too?' Tommy asked me.

'Yes, sir. I just came from four and half hours of Crossfit training and my next two to three hours in here depending on how much I get interrupted in my circuit.'

'I'll get the personal trainers to keep the unwanted attention at bay for you.'

'Thanks that will help a lot.' I smiled at him Ryan arrives and walked up to us.

'Hey, baby.' He gave me a hello kiss. 

'Mr. Terry what an honor to have you at Hardbody's sir.'

'It is an honor to train here. You run a fine establishment here sir great vibe and energy here.'

'Thank you so much. So how do you know each other?' Tommy asked. 

'We accidentally met at the Bodypower expo and now eight months later we're engaged to be married. This is very confidential between us and yourself.'

'You have my word ma'am.'

'Thanks Tommy you're a great man.' He shook our hands and we part ways.

'Why is everyone staring at you love?' Ryan asked as we head to the locker rooms. 

'It's that guy of yesterday.'

'What asshole from yesterday?'

'Yeah.' I put my stuff on the floor and told Ryan everything Tommy told me that had happened.

'So you actually put the guy in his place and knocked some sense into him at the same time.'

'Yes, it looks that way.' He smiled shook his head then we head to the locker rooms to change. I walked out and worked out. Ryan also walked out of the men's locker room and joined me we worked out. For an hour and a half we worked our whole bodies then hit the treadmill for forty minutes then with a quick shower we raced off so I could enter the IFBB's British Championships and I weight in. Prejudging start we worked the stage at the big Prince Albert Hall. We only left the Prince Albert hall after nine. We got home and got our food in the steamer and I got practice posing with some different upbeat music and Ryan helped me here and there to fine tune my posing a bit more. 

Ten PM, we've gone to bed. 

'Love we have to talk.' Ryan started as we both lay in bed. I was reading a book and lay it aside when he started to talk.

'Okay. What about?' I asked as he took my hand.

'It's about our wedding?'

'What about our wedding handsome?'

'I would like to get married to you next weekend.'

'What? You would like to elope?' I asked.

'In a way yes. Just the two of us.'

'You don't want to have our folks with us when we do this?' I asked feeling really excited about this.

'No it is a union between us and the heavenly Father no one else. I am seriously not up to all the drama my mother will cause if we do a big thing.'

'Fine let's do it. Can we dress up for it?'

'Of course, we can even hire a photographer to take a few thousand photos of us.' Ryan suggests. 

'That will be super great. I love the idea.' We kissed and have to arrange a few things. 'Okay, there is something we have to talk about more.'

'And what is it, princess?'

'Okay here goes.' I blew out through my mouth to prepare myself for the outburst that will follow. 'I... I won the lottery a month ago.'

'WHAT?' He looked at me like a grew an extra head on my back.

'Yeah, so what I did is invest it offshore. Pay the taxes I owed and bought this apartment and the penthouse that gone on the market three weeks ago and Wednesday the real estate agent I'm working with called said everything is going through swimmingly and so now we have to move into the penthouse in a few weeks and I was thinking of getting my folks out of South Africa and here. They can move in here or we can get them a small farm for them to work on or something. When I left things were already really bad in South Africa and I don't even want to know how bad it all is now.' He just looked at me mouth open. He sat frozen for a good solid hour working through everything I just said to him. 

'I didn't tell you because I love how we are now and no amount of money should change that. I also don't want anyone else to know that we have all this cash flow. This way we can do what we love every day and carry on without worrying about finances love. I also gave my Interior business over to Charles as a gift from me to him.'

'You won't miss decorating houses? Ryan finally spoke again.

'Yeah but I've been so busy already with ambassador things that I haven't even think about interior design.' He nods his head. 'I would like to, however, put up ads on the gym message boards for him everywhere we go round town so he won't lose an income just because I gave him the business.' He looked at me and nod in understanding. 'Are you mad at me now?' I ask after a while.

'No I'm not mad love. I just wish you've told me.' He aired and pulled me closer.

'I am sorry really sorry.' I held his head in my hands.

'All forgiven angel. From now on total honesty.'

'Yes, sir. Oh, there was one other thing I've done since I 've won. I paid off my folk's dept back in South Africa.'

'That is so nice of you.' 

'I did it anonymously.'

'It is still nice of you to do that for them.' We lay down in our dark room, we just lay here and heard Grey and Ana came purring into our room and jump up on our bed and fell asleep for the night at our feet end of our bed. 

'I love you, Ryan Terry.'

'I love you to future Nadine van As-Terry.'

'Wow, that sounds like a mouthful.' This made Ryan laugh. 'That is such a great sound.' I drink in his laughter. He turns my head and we kissed a really nice goodnight kiss then fell asleep.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Three-fifteen AM we're out the door and driving to Old Joe's. Clive just locked open for us then gone to sleep further in his office with a sleeping bag he brought along. Ryan and I got busy doing the grid from four AM till six AM. I drove us to the swimming pool and I did my hour of laps. I am getting better after just a week of doing swimming pool laps. We hop over to Hardbody's at seven AM and started with running then hit full body weight training. Then Waylyn walked into the gym and walked to us. Ryan wanted to go into a defensive mode.

'Hold on love. Ease. Let's hear the man out first before we jump to any form of conclusions.'

'As you wish, love.' 

'Hello, Miss.' Waylyn greeted and looks like nothing he did when he was all up in my face a few days ago.

'Mister Furgison. How can I help you today?' I asked politely.

'I would like to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was a dickhead. Will you forgive me please.' Waylyn asked me.

'Yes, you are forgiven, sir.' I looked at Ryan and I looked at him really surprised. 

'So are you okay sir. You passed out and we didn't hear or seen you again after that.'

'Yeah, I'm fine ma'am. I was too arrogant to see anything but my ego. I went to the doctors and they are going to reverse the stuff I had injected into my muscles.'

'Good. A friend I had in South Africa called Ujene Murry lost his leg above the knee for injecting junk into his muscles and now he is an amputee for life.'

'Shit.' Waylyn breath shocked.

'Yeah it also almost cost him his life but they got the leg off before it could spread.' His eyes stretch the size of saucers. 

'Goodness. I've been really soul searching since our encounter and once I'm back to being just old Waylyn I would like for you to train me the right way no shortcuts anymore.'

'I would love to train you, sir. I'd be honored.' We shook hands. 

'Awesome.' 

'I'll be here every day. Since I'm in the gym six days of the week for four to six hours at a time I take Sundays for myself.'

'Of course. That sounds reasonable.' He smiled. 'Well, I'll be off. Enjoy the rest of your day.'

'Thanks. Waylyn what are you doing this evening?'

'Nothing in particular. Why?'

'Have you ever been to a bodybuilding competition?' I asked him. Ryan gave me a funny eye roll.

'No I've always wanted to go.' 

'We are both competing in the British Championships tonight and would love for you to come and support us.'

'I'd be honored to be there.' Waylyn smiled.

'Great so we'll see you there.' I smiled warmly at him.

'Just try and stop me.'

'Wonderful it is at Prince Albert Hall the door open at six PM.'

'Great see you there. Bye.'

'Bye.' Waylyn walks off and we got back to our workout. 

'That was totally unexpected at all.' Ryan spoke up as we watch Waylyn walk off.

'Yip that sure was.' We turn back to our training then head straight home. Charles called he and the guys from the site will see me tonight again at the competition.  We got home and we shower and we rub some more of the darkening lotion on ourselves and stand in a large fan so to dry the toning lotion. We got in our USN tracksuits and left for Prince Albert Hall. We clock in and the second phase of prejudging start and we pose our hearts out.  

Seven PM the show starts and we all walked on stage in our different categories. Wellness Bikini fitness got on stage and the cheering started I smiled at my wild going friends with Waylyn and his friends. But because of prejudging already done the judges already chose the winners amongst all the categories. The top three were called and I was amongst the top three and with a bit of prolonged announcement and the crowds shouting our numbers. 

The master of ceremonies announced and finally called me as the winner and of the Wellness Bikini 2018. Next up was the Fitness slot and I came back out and the girls look good but some of them seriously skipped leg day. But because I was the only well defined amongst them did I manage to win only second place here. Ryan was up next and I kissed him good luck and he walked on stage and the posing started. He won it hands down. 

The night progressed and then they finally announced the overall men's bodybuilding which Ryan won and I got overall woman's bodybuilding. Afterward's, we got hugs from the guys of our gyms and our friends. With hugs, we send them off. We got our trophies on the back seat of our car and drove him. For the night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Our next bodybuilding competition is in two weeks. In the meantime, I'm searching for a wedding dress. I finally found something I liked. 

I bought it and took it home to hide from Ryan. The week flew by and the first stages of the UK Crossfit Regionals started and so while I train my heart out between the two gyms I am kind of getting burned out a little. But I didn't let it stop me at all. Friday afternoon Ryan got home and he found a cute chapel with a photographer to take our pictures. We head to the chapel and I got shown to a small room where I could change into my dress and I pin my hair up a little and with my vail over my face I head out. The music start and I walk down the aisle towards a smiling Ryan. Our photographer clicked away like there was no tomorrow.

The minister start our ceremony and we exchange the usual vows and then we exchange our rings and now we are officially husband and wife. Afterward, we head to Old Joe's for a few fun photos.

Then to Hardbody's, for a few photos there. Since fitness is both our lives. Tommy was really nice about us using his gym for wedding photos.

After two hours of photos, we were done and went back home. Ryan the great man that he is carried me over the threshold of our apartment.

'Welcome home Mrs. Terry.' I kissed him as we walked inside and close the door behind us.

'Thank you, Mr. Terry, and welcome home officially Mr. Terry.'

'Thank you. Now, Mrs. Terry, I have to say you look stunning in this dress but I'd prefer to get you out of it right now.

'Lead the way, good sir.' He smiled took my hand and kissed my fingers as we got to our room. We worked slow and got each other naked fast. I rubbed him tonight and rolled the new condom on my husband. I can't really fall pregnant at this stage of everything that is going on. Look I want kids just not now. I have a new exciting career path and children will put a damper on everything at the moment. We each worked the other up to a peak and then we just dove in and got engaged and we consummate our union and it was incredible. Afterward, we fall asleep. We are both rather tired. My cover girl article finally hit the shelves. It is funny one day you can walk around in all the gyms and not be bothered and then you became a somebody and everyone wants to talk to you.

Ryan and I we are working the Walsh gyms for the next week. We got our first big pay yesterday from the orders I got and it was rather a decent amount I put it aside if I have to help out my folks. The Thursday before Amature Olympia competition my mother called me in tears. 

Things are really bad now in South Africa. I talked to Ryan and we are both now on speaker talking to mom and dad. They have already sold their home and most of the things they had in South Africa. They even sold my sister car as well. I was in tears now to hear the state they are living in.

I paid over an amount for them to go pay over their immigration fees for mom, dad and my sister. They have to stick it out there for six weeks longer till their immigration papers are approved by the lawyers. I competed in most of the Crossfit Riginals for the past week and two days. We have a break this weekend and it is the Amature Olympia competitions. 

If Ryan and I win this weekend we'll go through to the Arnold Classics the end of next month and to top it I got my pro card. Ryan already has his pro card for a few years already. The event started and so all the booming music. This event is pumped in energy. The prize money isn't bad either, fifteen thousand pounds per category for first place prize, plus a few awesome extras. What is nice about this event is that even when you are second or even third you still go through to the Arnold Classics.

Long story short I won overall again and we're both heading to the Arnold Classic's here in London. As for mom, dad and my sister they still have two more weeks before they are out here. Ryan and I have already starting to move into the empty penthouse. Being so tired we head home and just sleep for the sake of sleep. I basically slept until Monday morning and everything is back to normal. We dragged ourselves out of bed and to one of our two gyms to get started. 

Regionals continued too and the weekend after the Arnold Classic's here in London will be the Crossfit finals start. In the meantime, we work on moving into the penthouse and to get my old apartment ready for my family's arrival. Mom, dad and my sister arrived one rainy Thursday morning and we got them all settled in their new home. Mom found a bookshop that was for sale and we all had a look at its financials. It was shocking so we gave it a skip rather.

**~~~OoO~~~**

 

The Arnold Classics were a breeze and now I have my pro-card as well and Ryan won again the men's physic division. I am so proud of him and he took the men's overall bodybuilding. As an extra prize for my husband, I would treat him when we get home. Now with only the Crossfit Regionals ahead of me, I can rest for the next four months before the big Crossfit games in Vancouver in America.

We finally took our honeymoon for three weeks on the islands of Scotland. We really rest for the sake of rest. Yes we still work out we can't afford to miss a session not with the games ahead of us but we will rest for the sake of rest not kanoodling. Okay, yes we did our fair share of lovemaking on our honeymoon but we kept it safe. 

At least until the end of the Crossfit games. We lay about watching TV and sleep whenever you feel tired. We took the train back to London and for two days we traveled on our time back home. We took a taxi from the station back to our place. My sister finally got a great paying job as a movie and games animator. Dad got a job working for Remax London selling houses. Mom after all her years of working so hard decided to rather be a housewife.

Mom sister called they are at their edge as well and want out of South Africa now. Ryan and I talked that with our winnings we have together and the interest we get from one of our investments we can buy them an apartment of their own now as well. A floor below mom and dad's place. So the ball was on the roll now and soon the important members of my family are all here. 

Out of harm's way. My father's sister and her entire family all live in Sydney and Auckland. So they are all perfectly fine. Dad doesn't know this yet but I called his kid brother. He was kicked out of his place by the land grab the government claims for themselves all over South Africa and soon the whole of South Africa will be one long dessert stretching from Cape Town all the way to Namibia one big sand heap. I paid for him and his son to come over and I can put him to good use here in helping us fine tune our bodybuilding competition posture.

**~~~OOO~~~**

One night while Ryan and I were busy working out Tommy came to us and asked to speak to us. So we finish our circuit and went to Tommy's office.

'What is wrong you look like a man on the edge.' Ryan let me sit in the chair across from Tommy's desk.

'They are selling the gym.' Tommy blurt out.

'What? The owner O'Neill.'

'Yes.' Ryan and I look at each other and nod. We've been talking about starting our own gym with a Crossfit box added to the side making it everything in one.

'What does he want for this place?' Ryan asked. 

'I am not sure I can give you his number.'

'Please. We've been talking for a while now to start our own place and this might just be the opportunity we've been looking for.' Tommy gave us the man's business card. We left after a long day of five hours of Crossfit and three hours of weights training, treadmill, and swimming.' We called O'Neill while we were still on the road and we talked figures. 

He wants two hundred thousand pounds for the place so we lay an offer on the table for him and he agreed over the phone. I drove us to the nearest stationery shop and bought a sales agreement and we signed it and emailed it to O'Neill. He called us and said he signed and send it back to us. I got my dad to help us with a lawyer and they're handling the transaction for us.

'So Mr. Terry what else do you want to do? We have our own gym now and I think if we want to do the expansion we have to look at the properties on either side as well.'

'Yes, I guess we can do that. I was thinking a few weeks back that we should start a Terry clothing line for the gym and Crossfit folk.'

'That is an excellent idea. Something that is a dream to wear and not to over the top expensive.'

'Exactly.' He smiled at me from the passenger's side. We got home and Grey and Ana were in a scrap and there are some of their hair all over the foyer of the penthouse. 

'What the heck happened here?' We followed the hair from the front door to the kitchen. Ana had been badly hurt and Grey is nowhere to be seen. I got Ana in her carrying case and drove to the vet I got them neutered at to look her over. The nice old doctor took care of her bad wounds and disinfect her deep wounds and gave her a stitch or two here and there where the wounds were too long. 

So with an antibiotic injection that will work for three days, Ana was sent home. We got home and Ryan was on the phone. I kissed his cheek as I put on some eggs to boil them for lunch then got some bacon out with a tomato and a banana. That was our lunch.

Ryan was still on his phone with his mother who sounded rather hysterical. Ryan's phone was not even on speaker but she talking so loudly and angerly about Ryan's lovely charming father. Of what I can make out is that the man just had enough and filed for divorce. He also moved out and is now living with Ryan's sister and her family.

I got Ryan's father on the phone and I stepped away for a moment and sat on the other end of the couch.

'Hello.' Shane, Ryan's father answered.

'Hello daddy, it is Nadine. I've just heard the news are you alright sir? Is there anything we can do for you?'

'Oh, sweetheart will it sound mean if I say for the first time in my life I am more then fine.'

'Of course, it doesn't. I think between yourself and me we know all too well.'

'Yes. Yes, of course. But other than that I am more than fine for now. Thank you, sweet girl.'

'Well if there is anything we can do for you sir please give us a call.'

'I will.' He smiled being really polite.

'Great. Maybe we can have Sunday lunch here with Ryan and me. I'll get my folks here and you all can finally meet. I'll cook something nice.'

'That will be nice. Looking forward to it.'

'Fantastic. Have a nice afternoon. Talk again soon. Bye.' I moved back to Ryan's side and he also just finished his call to his mother.

'Are you okay handsome? You folks just did split up after all these years.' He held me to his side.

'It is still a big shock to one's system, but I get why dad did it.'

'I just spoke to him and he sounds relieved and at peace. I also invited him here for Sunday lunch with my folks so they can all finally meet.' 

'That will be a very interesting lunch.' Ryan pulled me a little closer and kissed my forehead.

'Yip, it just might be. So how is your mother taking all this?' I asked.

'You heard her stew and curse the whole call. She doesn't understand why dad did this.'

'Really she has no freaking clue.' Ryan wrapped me in his arms. 'Love I am really sorry this is happening to you and your family. I know I would be beside myself if my folks split up after all these years they've been together.'

'I know this whole situation is sad but in a strange way, I feel relieved that dad finally did what is good for him. To live under one roof with someone like my mother can get to you in more ways than one.'

'Hey, maybe we can get your father an apartment of his own next door to my uncle and his son. That way the men stick together.'

'That is a great idea.' We call up our estate agent and got the ball rolling. There a three apartments open in the building right next to Hardbody's. We set up an appointment to go view it tomorrow.

My uncle and cousin just got their immigration papers approved. He sends me an email and I bought them two flights to London. Ryan looks tired and came and lay down on my lap. I ran my fingers through his nice hair. 

'You okay handsome? Or are you still processing this big shocking news.'

'Still processing, princess.'

'Well whatever you need love, I am here for you.'

'Thanks that is really nice of you Mrs. Terry.' Ryan's sister Donna later called to talk to him about their parent's separation. I for one would be devastated if it had to happen to me no matter how old I might be. I got our laundry in the washing machine and started on spring cleaning every corner of the penthouse. Ryan walked up to me when I got back in the kitchen and sat in one of the four bar stools at the breakfast counter. 

'And?'

'Donna is just as devastated as I am about all this I wonder how Rick is dealing with this or if he even knows this?' 

'Then why don't you call him and find out.' He got on the phone and by the sound of it, Rick didn't know at all about their parents split. Rick by the sound of it was in tears. I just kept busy around the penthouse. Afterward, I got dressed for the gym and head out with Ryan tagging along. I have to prepare for the Crossfit Games and stay at the top of my game at all times. Ryan kept pushing me and pushing me at Old Joe's and then again at the swimming pool. Then head over to Hardbody's and Waylyn is here all back to normal size. They got all the oil out of his muscles and he is here to train with us. I told him to go walk or run for twenty minutes as a start. 

He walked off to go work on the treadmill with the help of one of the personal trainers Logan. 


	9. Chapter 9

My mother's kid sister and her family will be arriving here at Heathrow together with my father's kid brother Brian and his son Larry. We got everyone's living arrangements shorted. The apartments for Ryan's father and my uncle and cousin were in really nice condition and we placed an offer on them as well. Now with everyone having places to live in. We got most of everyone sorted with jobs and cars. My uncle while close to Hardbody's gym will be a personal trainer. Giving his track record I don't want to make him in any way or form part of management. I don't want to lose our gym members at all. My cousin Larry is really a great fitter and turner at an engineering company in the industrial part of town.

Ryan disappeared one afternoon when we got to Hardbody's and I don't know where he went. The gym is now legally in our names. The gym members even like that we took over the gym and with Ryan's and my own reputation that is growing daily in the fitness community have attracted more new members than ever. I got busy running on an interval program on the treadmill. An hour in and my uncle spotted me and came walking over to me all smiles.

'You look really great Nadine.'

'Thank you so much. I have to be, to obtain my USN ambassadorship.'

'I'm sorry? WHAT?' He asked shocked.

'I'm sorry uncle I thought you know?'

'No I didn't.' I am done on the treadmill and got off.

'Okay, let me start from the top.' I started as we walked over to the reception area and sat down there. I gave him every little detail from the Bodypower expo cover model competition till were I won in the Amature Olympia and got my pro-card to go compete at the Arnold classics and to top it off I'm in the Crossfit games I have to be at tomorrow morning for the next four days.

'My goodness, so you are USN's first Crossfit slash bodybuilding ambassador?'

'Yes, sir I am. I don't have to explain my husband's fitness career we all read about it in all the magazines.' Ryan finally walked back into the gym all smiles. My uncle and Ryan shook hands.

'Congratulations man I am so happy for both of you, and that you finally found your soul mate Nadine.'

'Thanks, uncle. I have been praying for Ryan for a very long time.'

'Since we met I just knew I had to get to know this beauty right here.' I looked up at Ryan and smiled at him. He gave me a kiss.

'Come let's train so we can go over to Old Joe's.'

'What is Old Joe's?' Uncle Brian asked us.

'Oh, Old Joe's Crossfit gym in town.' I explained.

'You going to train more there?'

'Yes, I train five to six hours a day between the two gyms and swimming.' My uncle's mouth fell to the floor. We just chuckled because of the look on his face.

'Ryan train about an extra two hours now with me there. I have to be at the Crossfit Arena first thing tomorrow morning. It is the regionals finals.' We suggest that my uncle come with us so he can see how we and I train. We all drove on over to Old Joe's.

Old Joe's were hopping and packed. Ryan hands out autographs while I got busy then he joined me once he was free. My uncle changed and did his first free Crossfit class with Clive. Clive tried his best to keep the people at bay but they go around him. He finally got his class focused and training again with uncle Brian. My uncle thought he was fit till he did an hour of Crossfit and he was huffing and puffing like someone that just start to go to the gym for the first time. He sat on the side watching us. Ryan and I, we worked out until the last class at Old Joe's. We dropped my uncle off at his apartment then we drove home.

'Where have you disappeared to when we got to Hardbody's earlier?' I asked while we were busy in the kitchen.

'I have gone to talk to the shops on either side of us and asked them if they will sell their business property if the price was decent.'

'And?' I prompted.

'The both agreed to it and gave me a figure we can both work with.'

'Great and what is it?' I asked.

'The gift shop wants seventy-five thousand pounds and the florist wants sixty thousand pounds.'

'Excuse me?' I must have had a funny look on my face as Ryan chuckled smiling at me.

'Yeah, that is the prices they gave me.'

'This way we can make one Crossfit and the other a boxing and martial arts dojo along with the normal gym. What do you think?' I made a suggestion.

'I like it.' He pulled me closer and gave me a nice kiss. I pulled our premade meals from the fridge and warmed it up. Ryan walked up behind me and held me to him as he kissed my neck while I made us a small salad.

'Mr. Terry, are you toying with your wife?'

'Yes, but is it working on my stunning wife that will win tomorrow and I will take her away for our second honeymoon.'

'That sounds like a great plan but we still can't go I still have the actual last round of the Crossfit games to prepare for.'

'I know love, I meant afterward of course.'

'Oh, sorry. It does sound nice going on holiday again. I'll leave destination up yo you handsome.'

'Good.' We sat down and ate an early dinner. Afterward, we took a shower. I gave Ryan a well deserving suck or two to help him out. Afterward, we slip into bed. We lay spooning and usually when we fall asleep like this I sleep like a baby. I saw the nightstand clock and it said nine PM. We drift off.

The Crossfit regionals tomorrow Saturday, my entire family and family in law with most of our gym buddies will be coming to support me today at the individual division. Five AM and I slip off to go for a run and a swim while Ryan is still fast asleep. I got back and it was still early and uncle Brian just opened Hardbody's for the day and we work out together. It is beginning of August and rather hot. Brian and I worked out.

I worked my butt off. Brian was done after only an hour and twenty-five minutes. I worked out my two hours, then I left and gone back home. I showered then got into my competition clothes and off Ryan and I go. We arrived an hour early and with fewer spectators, during the week it is not so bad on the eardrums. The event started at nine AM and off we go. They grill us for five hours with rope climb, box jumps, handstand sprints and full pull-ups. At the end of the day, I went through with the Europe team to the final Crossfit Games in Los Vagas. We got fantastic Reebok prized and Rogue vouchers and plane tickets for two on a return flight to Vagas. With my second place trophy, we went home.

My husband, on the other hand, drove us to a Nando's and we dug in. I was so hungry and thirsty from a really long day. Now tomorrow being the thirty-first of August and Friday the weekend of Europe Arnold classics. Ryan and I have to fly out to Madrid tomorrow morning at seven AM. We also have to be at the USN stand at the fitness expo from noon. So, for now, the Nando's chicken is divine and so nice.

After a great dinner, we drove home. Grey and Ana greeted us at the front door. I gave Ana her medicine the doctor gave me for her. Ryan was busy somewhere in the penthouse as for me well I just gone to our room took a shower and climb into bed. I fell asleep so fast. It is eight PM and I am fast asleep in seconds.

Ryan came to bed somewhere around ten PM and found me asleep already.   
'Awww... Look at my beautiful princess all past out after an extraordinary day.' He rubbed my hair from my face then gave me butterfly soft kisses on my forehead and lips.   
'Love you sexy...' I replied more than half asleep. He lightly chuckled then gave me one more kiss. I turn over to lay in his arms and drift back into my nice sleep.

**~~~oOo~~~**

The following morning after six hours of workouts we head to the airport at nine AM and took the plane to Madrid. Two and a half hours we land in Spain. We got to our hotel where we booked in and just change and got ready. Ryan was ready and waiting for me. We took a taxi to the Arnold classic venue and pay our weekend passes. We register for our categories and the prejudging start for this event. Hours of posing for a string of judges. Right after the amateurs events started and off I go and I worked my butt off. And managed to win Amature fitness and bikini. It pushed me over to compete in tomorrows pro events.

The moment my events were done we hit the USN stand and we worked the screaming fans. My hand on one stage cramped up from signing everything they push at me. We answered a whole bunch of questions. We worked all over we're promoting a new whey flavor protein shake and by pushing it we also generate sales of this new product. When we were done did we go back to our hotel and ordered healthy room service.

The morning after I won the amateur division of the Arnold Classic's did I made an appearance at the main stage of the fitness expo and also at the Crossfit section where the Crossfit Arnold classics were held. They got me to do a few challenges with them and beat their asses since I'm so superfit. I won over new fans and head back to the USN stand and worked with my loving husband that looks so tired.

By ten AM, Ryan and I head over to the hotel's gym we paid to use when we booked in and trained for three and a half hours. We showered rubbed each other with darkening agents all over then stood in a nice strong breeze to dry the darkening lotion and got in a dark USN tracksuit and head back to the Arnold Classics.

We clock in and the IFBB-pro division starts with their own prejudging and off we go. As usual ladies first and Ryan were cheering so loudly. I was rather flabbergasted to see my folks and Charles and few of our gym buddies here with Waylyn from London. I won women's physique, women's body-fitness, Women's fitness and finally Women's bikini division at the show.

I was really blown away by all this. Ryan won Men's physique and Men's Classic Bodybuilding and overall men bodybuilding winner. We took most of our friends and families out to celebrate our winnings. I am physically so tired I can't even see straight. We all head to our hotels for the night after a nice meal. We walked into our small hotel room and Ryan walked behind me when I felt really dizzy.

'Oopsy Daisy. I've got you love.' He caught me in his strong arms.

'I feel so dizzy. Everything is spinning out of control.'

'Close your eyes. Your body is starting to burn out by the way you've been training this past couple of months.'

'Well, I am pretty burned out I don't even know about you handsome.'

'All I can say now is don't push too much now or injury is around the corner and I don't want you to get injured at this stage of your awesome fitness career. Next up is Olympia then we are done for the year.'

'Yes you are done for the year love I still have a week's worth of Crossfit Games to get through and to bring my A-game is to train even harder.'

'No you will take tomorrow off.' We sat on our bed and I felt close to tears.

'Hey, love please don't cry. You're my very own Wonderwoman.' He tried to cheer me up.

'You are my Superman love. I love you so much. I just don't know how much longer I can keep at this. I am so close to the edge.' Tears ran down my face.

'Okay. Let's take a few days we can only go for a run and a swim if needs be. This way you can rest a bit before you continue in Vancouver in a week's time.'

'I'd like that. Then maybe when this is all over we can go to Bora-Bora for a month.'

'Now you are talking love.' He smiled and traced my face with his thumb drying my tears.

'You are amazing Mr. Terry. Thank you for being you around me. I love it so much.' We looked deep into each other's eyes.

'Thank you for letting me, Mrs. Terry.' We shower then climb into bed. I kissed him goodnight.

'The following day we got up and go to the expo as we present USN and they pay us per day to present them at this event. So they make it worth our time and effort. At three in the afternoon, we pack up the USN stand and scored specially printed T-shirts for me to wear at the Crossfit games with the usual sponsors like Reebok and now Crossfit logo and USN altogether. We got back to our hotel room. I have gone straight back to bed. Ryan went down to the casino and wanted to go play craps and a few slot machines while I took a nap.

Hours later a loud commotion woke me with a bang and it is Ryan that burst into our room with two massive checks.

'What is going on? You almost gave me a heart attack in my sleep.'

'I've won the crap's jackpot and the slot machine jackpot.' He spoke and he was almost jumping out of his skin.

'What? What would be the odds that-that could happen?' I sat up rubbing my eyes.

'I recond one in a zillion.' He smiles from ear to ear.

'How much in pounds is this then?' I asked him.

'A little over nine million British pounds.' He let me know. I jump up and jumped into his arms. He drops the two large plastic checks and caught me.

'I love you handsome so much. I don't care if we can swim in our money or we live in a shoebox in an alley I will stick with you and love you until my last breath. But life is so much better with money.'

'True Mrs. Terry.' He kissed me now and walked back to our bed I just came out off and lay me down as he got out of his cowboy vest and hat they gave him. I grab a condom from the nightstand and rolled over him while he got out of his pants and came to hover over me as we kiss. He flicks his hips slowly slide all the way inside me. It feels so great. We started to move to our inner rhythm. It feels so good.

Ryan pushed us over the orgasm edge twice and then called it as we took a nice shower again and gone with our family to eat dinner at the nice dinner and dancing restaurant. Uncle Brain is here as well and came to sit next to me and Ryan.

'So how does it feel to have the titles of top athletes in your field?' My uncle asked us.

'Oh, it is great. We are both over the moon.'

'I am as a matter of fact I am a bit worried about Nadine. She is pushing herself so much to compete and do the games all at the same time and her body is taking the toll. She nearly passed out last night after we got back to our hotel room for dinner.' Ryan told him.

'What? You should only stick to the Crossfit things it also includes most of the bodybuilding elements as well this way you don't have to burn yourself out like this in two gyms.'

'I get it. But I can't take much of a break right now not with the Crossfit Games finals this weekend I have to win it for my ambassadorship with USN.'

'Of course but for next year we only have your focus on the Crossfit any a few other bodybuilding elements to it and focus on your swimming like you currently do and so to keep the cardio up.' My uncle suggest. I just nod my head as I took a drink of my water.

'Good but I am so darn proud of both of you.'

'Thank you, uncle, you are pretty awesome yourself. You know Ryan and I have been talking to expand the gym.'

'Really and do what extra?'

'We want to add to the bigger side a Crossfit box and on the other side, a boxing and martial arts dojo. What do you think?'

'I think you can't go wrong with it at all. I won't mind getting back in the boxing ring.'

'You boxed sir?'

'Yes, more than most in my days.'

'I only remember the one fight we went to see when I was little and they had to threw in the towel to stop the fight.' Uncle Brain nods his head as he took a drink of his wine.

'What happened that they stopped it?' Ryan asked.

'We were unevenly matched. I threw the first punch and knocked his lights out. The ref threw the towel in to stop the fight immediately.' My uncle explained.

'I see. If it was better matched it would have been a great matched, I think.' Ryan suggested.

'Yip, it could have been.'

'Okay everyone I would like to thank everyone that took the time to fly out here to Madrid to support Ryan and me. We appreciate from the bottom of our hearts.'

'You're welcome, sweetheart.' Ryan's father smile as he stood up and gave me a hug. I kissed my father-in-law's cheek. He really is an amazing man. I gave him a hug. After that, we all gone back to our rooms. Ryan and I packed our bags and head out settle our hotel bill then straight shuttle to the airport for our nine and a half hours of flying to Vancouver.' We got to the airport and here is my whole family again. Heading to the same destination again.

I was blown away. Ryan finally fessed up that he arranged it with our family come to support us. I wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a good old kiss.

'Thank you for arranging it.' I smiled up at him.

'You're welcome, love.' He returned my smile. We all board our flight and off we go. We strap into on our seats and I was fast asleep before the plane even shoot down the runway.


	10. Chapter 10

 

The Crossfit Games is a sporting event that will make even a harsh navy seal cry like a little baby. Yes, it is designed to test every aspect of your fitness but does it have to be this grueling? Well, I must be a sucker for punishment because here I am joining my European teammates at the start line, the shot went off and off we all go at the start of the first day of the games. From the three hundred European members that started, we shake it down to only six of us in the final game stage.

The Miami heat and humidity is getting to me but I push through with everything I have. By one PM there was a break in the events since we started at eight AM. I ate the steam chicken breast with a green salad and broccoli. My family sat around while I ate and push myself with electrolytes. Two PM the games start again and we go in until four PM. My father was hungry for a nice barbeque so when we got back to our motel we all had a barbeque. I go for a nice swim first then for a nice shower with Ryan to get the sweat of the day off. Mom and Janine made us all a few salads I could eat as well.

The next five days flew by as my cousin Kelly and her family came round over the weekend to see me compete. Her husband got transferred to his companies Florida branch and they live out in Jacksonville now. Friday, Saturday and finally Sunday the games drain you even more than the beginning of the week. When that final shot went off and they announce our European team the winners was the greatest feeling in the world.

Then the prize giving starts and I am just glad it is over and want to go home since it is all over not wanting to stay for the rest of the prize giving. My family made me stay. They go down a list of prizes and then they came to the woman's division and in the three categories I've won two of them along with our team event.

I was completely blown away. The second I had all my metals did Ryan stormed me and gave me a big fat kiss on international TV. The fitness world calls us the "CrossSport" lovers. Or that is the phrase I heard the commentators use. I was given the title as Fittest woman & Individual on earth. A Nick Rouse won the men's division. Ryan raised me on his shoulders and carried me around. I am so happy everything is over. Now we only have the Mr. Olympia competition next weekend and then we can finally go on our month-long holiday. On the USN website, they even congratulated me in winning and glad they have me on their team. It was so nice of them.

As a celebration, my cousin Kelly and her husband took us to a nice place where we had a nice tender pieces of steaks for dinner and enjoyed great company. Ryan and my cousin's husband Jess were connecting.

'Nadine where did you meet Ryan?' Kelly asked me.

'Oh, we met at a fitness expo in London. He was doing ambassador work at the USN stand and we met when we accidentally bump into each other. Without me knowing it my wallet fell out of my handbag and he came searching for me and gave me back my wallet. So we started dating and it was about our fifth or sixth date when we were caught in the middle of the London bridge terror attacks and I landed in the hospital for almost eight-nine weeks.'

'Goodness! You were in that attack. I didn't know.' She got such a concerned look on her face and took my hand and squeezed it a bit. 

'Yeah we were but it could have been much worse if I didn't stop Ryan from driving on.'

'What?' She looked between Ryan and me.

'We were in a late afternoon traffic jam on London bridge when traffic started moving again and I saw the van not slowing down and stopped Ryan from driving on. The cars behind us lay on their horns when all the cars got hit. It was like a very fast domino effect where we were the last car that got hit and right on my side of our car and I was badly injured.'

'Oh, my soul.' Kelly sat shocked at my story.

'But all things aside I'm all good now. So how are things going here for you guys in the USA?'

'Oh, it is great Kaysea and Makenzie are both doing great in school and everything. I am just frustrated sitting about at home all the time.' She complained.

'I get that. Why not try a Crossfit gym to keep busy?' I suggest.

'I actually have been giving it some thought for a while now yet after seeing you do all that stuff you did this weekend I don't know.'

'You don't have to do all that stuff you saw. You see Crossfit have many different elements that you can do and you can even let the little ones do it with you. Some Crossfit gyms have a fitness program for the kids as well so they train while you train.'

'That sounds more like my speed.'

'Great. I can even go with you look at some of the gyms out here before we fly out to Vagas on Wednesday.' Her face lights up like an Africa sunset.

'You will do that for me.' She looks surprised. 

'Of course. That and I can work my ambassadorship a little while we go around.'

'What you have an ambassadorship with who?' She asked intrigued.

'I won ambassadorship with USN supplements and I am their very first Crossfit ambassador.'

'Goodness that must be exciting?'

'Yes it is and now that I am doing the bodybuilding as well I have a double ticket in the crowd. Kelly, Ryan and I go round Jacksonville searching out all the Crossfit gyms and while I get orders in we also check out the gyms for Kelly to join and finally she found one close to her home she loved and signed up. The whole Crossfit gym took a huge group photo with me and then with me and Ryan. They made Kelly and Jess both at home right away. I'm glad they all sorted and I did a few training sessions with Kelly's gym. I gave a class or two and made a few extra bucks in the same go.

'We're heading to Vagas for the Mr. Olympia bodybuilding competitions since Ryan and I won the European Arnold Classics in Spain a few weeks ago.' Kelly just looked at me shaking her head. One afternoon after a Crossfit class I did with her.

'I am speechless. Congratulations on all your achievements cuz it is so fantastic.'

'Thank you so much.' She gave me a hug. The rest of our time together was really nice. We all retreated to our motel rooms after a nice family time. Ryan pinned me to our closed room door and got me naked in a blink of an eye and buried me in showers of kisses. I took his head from where he kissed my abs to my lips. He reached down and rubbed my wetness then later slide two if his fingers inside me. I gasped at the feeling.

'Now as the fittest woman on the planet let's see if you really are worth your title.' Ryan toyed with me.

'Oh love...' I gasp as he starts to move his fingers. Not before long he had me at his mercy as he claims my first orgasm for the evening. My whole core spasm as my orgasm rippled through my body. I took his hands and turn us as I pin him to our bed with his hands above his head and I got to work on him. I kiss, lick and nibble every inch of his stunning muscled body. I finally got to my target and start to lick and suck him off.

He started to moan and roar like a panther while I suck him off and later took him deep throat where he came at the back of my throat. Ryan was still coming down from his high when I sunk down on him and he sat up quickly and lay me down at the feet end if our bed and let me have it so toe-curling deliciously. For another hour we enjoyed each other intimately. Ryan fell asleep holding me to him. Tiredness took me not long after and I drift off myself.

By morning we jumped into a shower wash then got dressed and said goodbye to Kelly and Jess with the kids and flew out to Vagas. The convention center that is hosting the Mr. Olympia event has a hotel and we booked into our reserved room. We got the hotel to do our heap of laundry and we took off to the hotel pool on the roof. We took a swim then go back down to our room. I fell asleep on our bed while Ryan watched some TV.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday morning at ten AM, the fitness expo started and Ryan and our other USN ambassadors were working hard. Our other woman ambassadors work just as had as I am. Crossfit fanatics took selfies with me and I posed with them. The USN stand were handing out bags with samples of new flavored whey powder along with the newest t-shirts. It is really pretty. 

The Crossfit stand of the expo asked me to do a session or two with the competing athletes at the expo and I agreed we got busy on the grid and before long I did a three-hour workout without even realizing it. The spectators cheered me on loudly as I kept pushing. In the end, I have beaten my own personal best. For being a great sport I got a whole Reebok hamper.

I walked back to the USN stage when the CEO, Kasper Rorsted, of Reebok walked up to me as I head back to the USN stand and he offered me an ambassadorship for Reebok. He bought me a coffee and Ryan later joined us. We talked business over a black cup of coffee. He even pulled out the paperwork for me to sign. 

Ryan and I talked and talked some more and the offer is really great Kasper lay on the table for me and after we talked we agreed I should take the opportunity and I signed with Reebok. Kasper shook my hand and emailed me a copy of the contract I signed with him. I have a photo shoot for Reebok this coming Wednesday and we are filming a large commercial here in the desert of Vagas from next Friday onward. By two PM, we had to register for the Mr. Olympia events. Five PM, the prejudging start and we posed this way and that what felt like forever and finally by nine PM we head to our hotel room.

The following morning at nine AM, we were back at the USN stand and by noon I head on over to the Reebok stand and got to work. I met my new fellow ambassadors and we got to work. From four PM we got back to the Mr. Olympia competition for another quick prejudging and at six PM the show start with the junior divisions. The by eight we finally got to us. We worked the stage and manage to walk away with the bikini, fitness, and bikini physic winnings. Ryan won also swimsuit physic, classic bodybuilding, and male fitness. Then a Cain Gladstone won overall and a Jessica Swan for the overall woman title. Ryan and I came in second and third overall. Finally, it is all over. Midnight we walked in at our hotel room.

We extended our stay in Vagas and Sunday morning we were back at the USN stand. A ton of famous faces strolled around the venue today. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson asked if he could take a picture with me and him and then himself with Ryan. It was such a great experience. 

'I would like to congratulate you on your Crossfit achievements Mrs. Terry and then your winnings of last night's events at Mr. Olympia.'

'Please, it is Nadine, sir, and thanks so much. It is such a huge honor to meet you in person. Keep up the great work your doing. You are such a massive inspiration to myself and other's out there.' I felt myself blush at his praise of my achievements he mentioned by name.

'Thank you so much.' He gave me a hug along with premiere tickets to his new movie "Skyscraper" in LA in three weeks time with a plus one for Ryan. We part ways and I had to sit down for a while just to process that I've talked so comfortably to a well-loved celebrity. 

'What was that all about?' Ryan asked when he could get away.

'The Rock congratulated me on my Crossfit win and for my wins of last night then gave me premier tickets for us to view his new movie in Hollywood. See.' I hand the tickets to Ryan.

'What?' Ryan looked at the tickets. 'This is awesome. So it looks like we are going to be here awhile longer in the US then.'

'Yes, I guess we are.' I smiled at him. 

'You look tired angel.' He cups my one cheek.

'I am very tired. I didn't sleep well last night.' 

'Okay, then let's go, the expo is officially closed anyway.' Ryan let me know as they announced that the event is officially closed.

'Very well.' We got our stuff and head to our hotel room. We took turns showering. We ordered room service. We finally got down and gone on the internet and transfer Ryan's casino winnings to our joint account. From here we add to our travel account and other investments. Our room service arrived as we were done with our online banking. We sat at the dining table and ate our early dinner. After dinner they came to take away the cart they brought our food on and we went straight to bed. I fell asleep immediately. Ryan sat reading and replying to emails on his laptop while he sat next to me on our king size bed. It was early morning when I started to have bad dreams again when Ryan woke me. 

'Love... Come on angel open your eyes...' he called me out of my nightmare.

'Everything okay?' I asked as I rub my scratchy eyes.

'You were having a bad dream angel.'

'I'm sorry if I woke you.'

'It is perfectly okay.' He pulled me into his arms then kissed my forehead. We fell back asleep. By seven AM the next morning we found a Crossfit gym, a block away from our hotel and we jogged to the Crossfit box and got the heroes welcome as we paid for our sessions than did the advance workout of the day (WOD). Ryan and I got busy and before I know it I've done four hours of Crossfit and the fourth class of the Crossfit box we're at were done. 

We jogged back to our hotel and were stopped by fans and Ryan and myself had a whole selfie fan festival going on as the crowds just keep building. The Vagas police later showed up and we could finally go back to our room. We got to our hotel and took to the normal gym and did some weight circuits. After weight training, we head straight up to the roof pool and did a few laps. We head down once we had enough of the pool and gone to our room. I took an afternoon nap with Ryan after a nice bath. A knock on our room door woke me. I pull a tank top over my head and answer the door. It is a box from Reebok.

'Who is at the door love?' Ryan asked as he walks towards me.

'It is a delivery from Reebok.' I signed for the package and close the door. We open the box and it is all the latest merchandise from Reebok. Mostly training gear for me and Ryan. Tracksuits, leggings, training bras, tank tops, water bottles, shakers, and finally training sneakers. Three pairs for each of us. 

'Wow. A whole new wardrobe courtesy of Reebok.' Ryan finally spoke up.

'Yeah. There have to be some perks in this business.' He chuckled nodding his head.

'I agree. So, for now, we are sorted in training gear.'

'I guess so.' We later got dressed then head down to one of the restaurants. We ate, then walked around the casino. 'You know I have never played in a casino before.' I spoke up.

'Really never?' He took my hand and kissed it as we walk around watching people play their money away.

'No never.'

'Want to give it a go then? Here's twenty dollars to play with.' Ryan pulled the paper money from his wallet and gave it to me. I walked to the blackjack table and played my twenty dollars and by the last round won the three million jackpot. Ryan's jaw dropped to the floor. I just giggled at his expression he had on his handsome face. 

'Errr... Mr. Terry, I have your money I borrowed with interest if you like.' I joked. They payout my winnings into our travel account and we head to our room. We got to our room and go all in really hot and naked as we did it all over our hotel room. It is dark out and we're up against the glass sliding door in our dark room. My naked front pressed against the lukewarm glass as Ryan pushed back inside me and thrust on hard till we burst open and our fluids mix for the second time tonight. 

Later we open the sliding door of our fifteenth-floor room and had glorious sex all over the small balcony. I just held on to the railing as Ryan keep thrusting on harder and harder. We reached another orgasm then had to stop because my phone rang and it was my mother. She wanted to know how it went with the bodybuilding competition last night. 

So I told her everything from beginning to end as Ryan had me on my back on our bed and took me again and gone really slow. I had to muffle a moan while I was still on the phone with my her. I felt myself build all tighter and tighter. Mom and I finally hung up after I told her about our winnings from the casino. As I finally reach my orgasm right after Ryan came deep inside me as he fills my belly. We lay on our bed out of breath in each other's arms.

'I love you so much handsome.'

'I love you more princess.' After our hot steamy lovemaking session, we took a nice shower then went to bed. 

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

The next morning we hired a car and drove around doing USN, Gymshark, and Reebok rep work to maintain our ambassadorship's. The last Crossfit gym we visited for the day were busy with their first late afternoon class and Ryan and I joined in and we got busy after the class the whole Crossfit Culmination box took pictures with me and Ryan as individuals and of course as a group. I got such a massive order for the three companies we represent now. After our photo session, we head back to the hotel and we stop first to buy ourselves some healthy meals then took our bought food back to our room. I was busy eating and typing in my orders and send it off to USN, Gymshark, and Reebok. After we ate our dinner Ryan pulled my legs on his lap. 

I sat looking at him as reruns of 'Doctor Who' is on. This is one with the forest of weeping angels. I watched Ryan watch some TV. He really is so special, I love him so much. I wrap my arms around his arm and lay my head on his shoulder. 

'Thank you for being you and that I can have you all to myself.' 

'Thank you for being so wonderful to me and that I can call you mine Mrs. Terry.' He kissed my forehead. 'Now, tell me, love, where would you like to go on holiday?' He asked me and lay his cheek on my forehead.

'I always fancied visiting Amsterdam or Russia. But an Island holiday will do as well for now. So maybe Cuba or The Bahamas would be nice.' I suggested. Ryan pulled his laptop closer and we look at all the reviews of the people on 'Tripadvisor' and decided to book ourselves in at "The Royal at Atlantis" in the Bahamas. We booked the 'Cove Honeymoon Escape' package for two weeks then we'll fly over to Amsterdam for another two weeks of a holiday there. 

We booked in at the "Hotel V Nesplein" we looked through the pictures and read the reviews on "Tripadvisor" again and booked the "V Suite" with the twin king size bed. We booked and paid for our booked hotel rooms. We took turns taking a shower and I slip into bed early since we have to be on the other side of town at "The Strip Crossfit" box in the morning at seven AM. It is eight PM and I'm fast asleep. 

Ryan slipped in behind me and held my hand as he to fell asleep. We slept so soundly and only woke at six when our alarm went off. We got up and ready as I wash and blow-dry my hair and off we go we took our rental car and followed the GPS to "The Strip Crossfit" gym. Kasper was here yelling orders at everyone and everything is buzzing by. I was stripped and dressed with makeup and hair done by professionals and off we go. I did a 'Fran' for the photographer and I pose this way and that while I did my workout for four hours. 

Then we head to the desert on the north end of the strip and I run in the desert heat for an hour. Then we head to a normal gym and Ryan workout with me for three hours as a spotter while they took pictures of me. After my photo shoot, we were done with our workouts as well and we drove around a bit and took some sightseeing pictures of our own. We bought souvenirs and courier it back home. 

We walked around in a few casinos and finally, we head back to the hotel shower and gone out for a night on the town. We search on the internet for the hottest nightclub and head on over. We each only had a passionfruit and lemonade danced together for a few hours until a few girls tried to lure Ryan away. He saw what they wanted to do and grabbed me and kissed me. I wrap my arms around my husband's neck and deepen our kiss. They hissed then stormed off. 

'Wow. Mr. Terry, you are so freaking hot tonight if we weren't in the middle of public right now I might have done something really naughty right now.'

'Oh, really Mrs. Terry. I might let you do it right here.' He gave me a naughty smirk and took my hand and as we rush to the clubs bathroom and lock ourselves in and we did really naughty things all over the large cubical. After we were done we got back on the dance floor and danced some more. There were new faced in the club that weren't here earlier and they were checking me out with that look guys sometimes give you where they undress you with their eyes and it is making me very uncomfortable. This one guy gave me that arrogant chin jerk and lick his lips. 

'What is it, love?' Ryan asked looking deep into my eyes. 

'Some of these guys make me feel uncomfortable as they undress me with their eyes.'

'We can go if you feel uncomfortable.' 

'Yes, please.' He took my hand and we head out. In the parking lot, the guy that licked his lips while looking straight at me in the club walked up to us. 

'Hello, pretty lady. You want to leave with me instead of this loser.' He spoke and Ryan was instantly pissed off. I held him off.

'It's okay love I can handle this.' Ryan opens the car and placed my handbag inside our car. 'And you are sir?'

'I'm Eddie Stokes.'

'I see. Well, Ed, I have a very important matter to attend to so you better leave now because I don't want to hurt you.'

'Really you going to hurt me?' He spat.

'Yes. I can let my husband hurt you but he is too much of a gentleman and I don't want him to dirty his hands on scum like you. Walk on or get hurt? The choice is yours.' His friends showed up to drag him away. He kept standing in front of me touching his family jewels while licking his lips all gross like. 

'So you want to be a bitch then.' He barks all arrogant.

'Hey, you got in our face not the other way around man.' The clubs bouncers stood closer.

'So bitch you think you can take me then?'

'Oh boy I have always wanted to beat the daylights out of a scum American dickhead like yourself and today might be my day of cashing in. Now walk away and no one will get hurt.' I step out of my heels and gave it to Ryan. The bouncers stood closer to contain our brewing fight. Eddie stood closer and he has appalling breath as he was in my face now. 

'Walk away and I don't have to call animal control to put you down.' He pushed me back by my shoulders. I step back and duck down and kick his legs from under him. Eddie fell hitting his head really hard on the tarmac. He got up again and came at me I hike my dress up a little and waited for him when the bouncers stepped in and took him out for me. 

'Thank you so much.' Ryan spoke loud. I was rather disappointed I was looking forward to my first fist fight. Eddie now ragging mad stormed the bouncers and they knocked him out cold. We thanked the bouncers then left. At our hotel room, we took a bubble bath together. We lay in the bath soaking up the heat and the bubbles.

'Thank you for protecting us tonight love.' Ryan began.

'You're welcome handsome. I was looking forward to my first fist fight then the bouncers stepped in and spoiled my fun.'

'You wanted to have swollen hands for your commercial tomorrow?'

'No... But just once I wanted to put a bully in his place.' He laughed and held me tighter. 

'Yet you got a bit of our revenge on him by the way you knocked his feet out from under him thought.'

'Yeah, I guess.' We wash then got out. We slip into bed and drift off to the sand man's country. 

Seven AM, again the morning after the club incident we drove to the north end of the strip to a Highway ninety-one. We meet the film crew and Kasper has gone over the script with me and the male model called Rick Whittle they want us to go for a run and their cameras will follow us on quad bikes. I put my wireless iPod earphones in and started to warm up and off we go. We ran up and down the not so busy part of the old highway. 

We did body workouts together then for the final script we worked together and we get ready to kiss but don't and it was there they cut the scene and called it a wrap. Ryan and I drove back to our hotel and we pack our things since it was all we had to do here. We pay our hotel bill then head to the airport and got ourselves flights over to Los Angeles and flew to LAX and took a hotel shuttle to the "Magic Castle Hotel" we book in there and got settled in our room. 

We later took off and visited the Hollywood wax museum and then walked down the walk of fame. We took a hundred photos and we even took pictures at Dwayne Johnson's star and his wax statue. We walked around and later took a cab to the beach. We saw a few interesting books shops and browse around. With two bags of books, we head back to our hotel. The hotel has a gym right next door and we go on over and run and worked out for a few hours. The word must have spread quite quickly throughout the fitness community because people started to swamp us and we had to make a run for it. We got back to our room and gone for a swim in the LA heat late afternoon.  


	12. Chapter 12

 

So three weeks past where ever Ryan and I would workout where ever we find ourselves at the end of the day of work all over Hollywood. Then lay on the beach and get a great tan. We learned to surf while we were here. So we get alternative ocean exercise as well. The night of the premiere finally arrived and we got all dolled up for the fancy red carpet do. We took our rental car and Ryan drove us out to the Chinese theater a car valet walk up to us and took our rental away and gave Ryan a ticket for our car. We walked on the red carpet and were almost immediately stopped as the journalist recognized Ryan and me from the games from a few weeks back. We posed for a few photos. Dwayne arrived and all the focus of the carpet moved to him as he walked down the red carpet towards us and came to greet us. 

'Nadine, Ryan thank you so much for being here.' Dwayne greeted us like we years old friends.

'Thank you so much for inviting us. This is such an honor being here sharing this great event with you sir.' Ryan spoke for us. We posed in front one of those sponsored screens and a million camera flashes burst all over. Later Ryan and I took off heading inside as Dwayne walk back to meet up with fans. They show us to our seats and we met up with a few great actors, directors and agents. The time ticked closer for the show to start and Dwayne and his super sweet girlfriend took their seats next to Ryan and myself. The music start and they whole hall quiet down as the producer started the evening and started with the speeches and then call Dwayne on as he thanked everyone that worked on the movie. 

The movie started a half hour later and the popcorn was being handed out to everyone and so we sat watching the movie. It was really an intense action thriller. Something that will keep you on the edge of your seat all the time from beginning to end. At the end of the movie we mingled and were shown to the side hall of the theater where we all had a wonderful healthy clean eating dinner at our table. We laughed and talked about everything under the sun at our table. It was wonderful it was so lively. I didn't want the night to end at all. We were about to leave when Ryan got an offer to have a part in one of Dwayne's up and coming movies they want to shoot in the next six month. Although it would be great, we still have things to maintain in order with our ambassadorship and our sponsors. 

Although I could see Ryan look conflicted to do it. I didn't want to make the decision for him. It was his to make all on his own. I have to support whatever decision he decided to make in this matter. Does he want to enter into this world where nothing is really real? That is just my own question none I can state out loud. Ryan and Dwayne exchanged contact details. Dwayne later asked me to get him in touch with the Crossfit games organizer to see if he can get "seven pounds productions" into broadcast the games from now on and so I gave him Dave McGraw's contact details so they can have a chat.

We arrived back at our hotel really tired. We showered again then got the last of our stuff packed so we can head to the airport and fly out to the Bahamas. Two in the morning we board our plane where we were shown to our seats. I lay my head on Ryan's shoulder and fell asleep before the plane could take off shooting into the air. Eight AM, we land in the Bahamas. The hotel shuttle came to pick us up and drove us straight to the hotel. We took the "Regal suite" at The Royal with the honeymoon package. We'll have a nice couples message later in our stay. We booked it when we paid for our two weeks here. We paid the bell boy to get us all settled. I sat drinking the champagne that we got when we walked into our suite. 

'You look tired to love.' Ryan spoke up and kissed my hand.

'I am. Is there something wrong with this champagne?' I asked.

'No. It' tastes fine to me.' He arches his brow in my direction.

'Maybe my immune system is off after everything I've done this season.'

'Maybe?' Ryan pays the bell boy his tip then send him off. I go see where our things were unpacked. I lay down and instantly fell asleep again. 'Of my sweet girl. Rest all you want you really deserve it.' Ryan kissed the side of my head as he covers me with a blanket. I was so fast asleep that I only woke up the following morning jumping to get to the bathroom to relieve myself. I was barely done on the toilet when Ryan came walking in all sweaty. 

'Good morning.' He smiles walking towards me. 

'Hello. Had a nice run?' I asked getting up and flush the toilet.

'Yes. You sleep okay?'

'I can't remember ever sleeping so deep and soundly in a long time.' I was about to brush my teeth when I had to jump again to the toilet and was rather violently sick. 

'You okay love?'

'I don't know what is going on here. I felt fine until a second ago.' I was still sick in the toilet.

'I'm getting a doctor here.' Ryan rubbed my back, holding my hair out of my way. After I was done I flush the toilet and lay on the bathroom floor. Ryan ran out of our room and got the front desk to get a doctor over here to look me over. The whole room started to spin with me where I lay on the floor. I rolled over and curled in on my stomach and screw my eyes shut. Till the spinning stopped. Ryan came walking back to me and saw me in a ball.

'Honey?' The kneel next to me.

'I'll be okay once the room stop spinning with me.' I let him know. 

'That's it.' He stoops down and picked me up. He carried me to our bed and lay me down. He walked off again and got a wet cloth and lay on my forehead.  Twenty minutes later the doctor knock on our door and the hotel manager came with him to see if there is something he could do to help. Where in the world have you seen such service? I know no such service before. The doctor started to look me over he took my blood pressure and I told him how I feel and what has happened since I woke up this morning. He looks concerned and just in case to cover all the bases gave me a home pregnancy test to take and I took it quickly. Ryan told the doctor all the things he started to notice over the past week that I haven't even noticed at all. 

For a half an hour we go back and forth with questions and answers and the results are in Nadine is pregnant and so the nice doctor said I must come by in the week to his consulting rooms so he could do an ultrasound on me. After an hour the doctor left and Ryan and I sat there shocked in the lounge of our suite. 

'So... We... We are going to have a baby?' I started. 

'Yes, I guess we are. How do you feel about this love?' Ryan asked looking back at me from the carpet he's been staring at.

'I am over the moon about this. I have always dreamed about having a string of kids one day and now we can start with our special little family unite right here at the heart of our love for each other.'

'So you're not stressed about this?'

'No. Should I be?'

'No of course not. I was just thinking about our careers and all.'

'I see. I can say for sure one's careers can sometimes consume ones entire life that you set your own life aside for it and you never really move forward. This way we both move forward a little.' He nods his head and blew a deep breath he was holding out of his mouth. 

'Congratulations daddy Terry.'

'Congratulations mommy Terry. You really are one fine mommy already.' He pulled me towards him and gave me a hug. I sat on his lap as he held me to him in a bear hug in his muscled arms. We later got up and I brushed my teeth then took a nice shower and got in a bikini as our message appointments were sent up to our room. Our massage arrived and started to give us a nice pampering. Afterward, Ryan and I were knocked out for the count from our relaxing messages. I later woke up and order us some room service and we sat on our balcony and eat our dinner while looking out over the ocean. We later went down and took a nice ocean stroll while the sunsets. I took to the beach sand and walked for five hundred meters on my hands on the soft sand. Ryan cheered me on and pushed me to do another hundred meters. When I stopped did we ran into the ocean and swam around playing. 

'You know I know we are in the ocean but I have never in all my life seen the ocean so calm. In Durban were I am from it is more like the LA waves.'

'Really?' 

'Yes.' I swam closer to him. He pulled me closer and held me to him. 'When we're in South Africa beginning of next year we can go that way afterward so I can show you.'

'That would be great.' He smiled at me as we swam around. We swam for a few miles sea in. When we got back to the beach we lay there on the day's hot sand. Watching as the last half of the sun set behind the horizon. Ryan took my hand and kissed it then helped me to my feet as we head back to our room. We took a nice shower then got dressed for dinner. We took the elevator down and gone to "the point" restaurant and dinned in the evening breeze. We had great food and lovely company. 

Ryan later took my hand as we sat looking out over the ocean. 

'Goodness, love you are so cold.' He aired.

'I am?'I asked surprised by this discovery I just noticed myself. 'Goodness, so I am.' Ryan paid our bill then we walked back to our room. We finally reach our room and got all settled for bed. I slipped into bed and fell asleep. Ryan sat reading a fitness magazine he bought in town at a bookstore. 

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

The next day we gone to the doctors consulting rooms at the address on his business card he gave us and he did an ultrasound. The pure excitement and awe on Ryan's face when he saw our baby for the first time was something I wish I could have documented at the precise time. We are about two and a half months pregnant already. Who knew? Ryan immediately posted on his social media and it was like a fine in a wildfire as the news spread so freaking fast that we are pregnant and all the nice messages that are streaming in from all over the world was so touching. We responded were we could but there were just too much that we could only read and like most of them more than respond. Then to make it interesting we started a little game as for name suggestions for our baby and most of the names were rather original and some even pretty but I for one attach a really high opinion on names for babies because I saw over the years that people became their names in more ways than one. So I'll make a list of really strong names with their meanings later on for us to chose if it is a boy or a little girl. 

We left the doctor's office and head right back to our hotel room. We ate a homemade salad with some salmon on the side then we head down to the hotel's gym and worked out a little. Three hours later we called it and got a take-out first before we head up to our room. Ryan got us the elevator while I carried the greek salad with beef and chicken strips in it to our room while Ryan insisted he carries our gym bags. We walked through our room door and I had to bolt for the bathroom as a wave of morning sickness hit me full on. 

I puked then flushed the toilet. Ryan was at my side every step of the way. I sat crouched breathing hard. 

'Deep breathes love. Deep breathes. In through the nose out through the mouth.' Here I was sick for the second time and I started to shake as my blood sugar levels dropped too quickly. I flushed the loo again and slowly got to my feet with Ryan keeping a hand around my waist keeping me from falling. I could only make it to our bed and sat there to get my body to respond the way I know it will. Lay down to see if it won't recover a bit faster this way. It did and it also got me to fall asleep. I later woke in a dark hotel room with bright moonlight shining into our room. I manage to get up slowly and find our food Ryan store in the room fridge for me. I sat watching some English soccer while I ate my late dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Our time in the Bahamas is so great and so much fun. We took to the surfing like old pro's and ride the ways. Gym on other says, then scuba dive. Yes, we took a beginners course and it is such fun. We got through it and we manage to qualify as a level one scuba diver. Ryan is such a natural. I'm the one feeding the ocean life. One morning early we took the paddleboards out and greeted the day and life couldn't get more perfect than that. 

The following morning we pack up and took the shuttle back to the airport. Where we took our booked flight to Amsterdam. It is a sixteen-hour flight from the Bahamas to Amsterdam in the Netherlands. So yeah it's a very long sit but Ryan and I we caught up on some sleep. So most of the way we slept like babies. On the last stretch of our super long flight did Ryan held me on his lap while I slept. It was really nice. We finally land in Amsterdam, more in the Rotterdam region were my ancestry came from for a whole week we worked most of the gyms and Crossfit gyms in Rotterdam and later on in the main part of Amsterdam. We hit the first Crossfit gym and word instantly got out that Ryan and myself were in the city and soon the Crossfit fans stream in wanting to catch a glimpse of us. 

It is starting to get crazy, I never knew by winning the woman's individuals at the Crossfit Games will ever lead to this type of following. We got a couple of big orders for our ambassadorship with USN, Gymshark, and Reebok. It is really a huge thing to maintain the upkeep all the time given in the time and age we all live in around the globe. Yet people find the time and obviously the money to maintain the things they all love doing. We had a couple of photo shoots scheduled in London. I have to be in the USN HQ in London for a photo shoot.

We wrap up our busy Amsterdam holiday and flew the last few hours home. We land back in London and got my dad come to pick us up at the airport at nine AM. Daddy just hugged me over and over. 

'Everything okay daddy?'

'Yes, it is just nice having you kids home again.'

'Oh, it is nice to be home. When we won the casino jackpots in Vegas we decided to take a well deserved holiday from all the hard work we put in this past year.'

'Of course. You two deserved it after all the hard worked you've done this past year.'

'Daddy?' I called his attention.

'Yes, sweetheart.'

'You are going to be a grandpa.' We stood still in a lane waiting for a traffic light to change when his head whip around to look between me and Ryan.

'What?' I asked making sure he heard me correctly.

'You are going to be a grandpa.' I repeated it.

'It is true sir.'

'Oh, my gosh. This is so fantastic.' Dad jumped up and down in his car seat. People around us gave us weird looks.

'Where is mom?'

'She's at work. She found a job at RGA at the London Gherkin.' 

'That's great. Guess sitting at home wasn't really for her then huh.'

'Nope.' 

'Okay then let's find our way over there so we can give her the news.'

'You sure?' Ryan asked.

'Yes, I am sure.' 

'Okay.' Daddy made a left turn and off we go heading to the London Gherkin. We got a parking space in the building basement. We head on up all the way to the twentieth floor where mom work. We got our visitors passes and we surprise mom with flowers.

'Oh, my lovelies you both back. How was your holiday?'

'It was fantastic. Nadine really needed it.' Ryan took my hand and kissed it. People around us started to stare at us. Mom points us to the empty boardroom. 

'Mom, you are going to be a grandma.' Ryan let her know and her gaze turned to me where I nod my head. She got all teary and jumped to her feet hugging us both.

'Goodness, how did you find out?'

'We just got to the Bahamas when I started to feel funny and my taste for food and things started to change and the fact that I...'

'She started to feel sick and I couldn't just stand on the side and let her be sick so I got the hotel to get us a doctor to come to look her over and well.' Ryan explained for us.

'He did all sorts of tests on me and finally, he did a pregnancy test and found we're pregnant.' I told my mother that had tears in her eyes. She hugged us and we finally left heading home to the penthouse. 

We went round London working and while Ryan worked his own clientele list I got the heroes welcome at all the Crossfit boxes I went to. They asked me how it felt winning the games and I gave them my answers. Then it slipped out that I am pregnant and the word got out to our community and a million congrats stream our way. Then, as usual, I drove to Old Joe's and started to train as I used for three hours then head to Hardbody's gym and trained here for a whole mother hour where Ryan trained with me. We later gone to our neighbors on either side of Hardbody's and made them a cash offer neither of them could refuse and so we bought the properties on either side of our gym.

We contact my dad and got Ryan's father to help us build all the rigs for the Crossfit box and box ring. We paid them for their work and before we know it we have a roaring trade going building cheaper Crossfit rigs. Dad quite is Remax job and I register our Crossfit equipment company as "Van Terry's - Fitness rigs of quality". Our two fathers could hardly keep up with demand.

A few weeks down the line Clive came to me and hear if I don't want to take over Old Joe's. It was rather a shock to me that he wants to give us his successful business. So Ryan and I made him a counteroffer and we moved Old Joe's to Hardbody's and we're going to be half owners now instead of box owner. He agreed and everything is on the roll now. My uncle Brian was in his element with all the new fitness elements we're bringing in to the gym. He got back in the boxing ring after twenty-five years. He taught me a few great elements of boxing like rope jumping and hitting things. I'm even in much better shape now than before the games.

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

Ryan dragged me to my woman's doctor for my fifth month check up and he is doing all sort of tests to make sure our little boy is alright. Yes, we're going to have a cute little boy. We head home and we took a nice nap before we head over to the swimming pool for a few laps. I fell asleep in front of the TV watching so old tv series called the "A-Team". I was getting bored then started to flip through the channels and found reruns of the Crossfit games I was in. I sat watching I record it for future purposes. I picked up on a lot of things I have a few weaknesses too. I wrote it down and one after the other's heat and event came on and then the actual third stage of the games. 

'What are you watching?' Ryan asked walking towards me.

'The games. I have noticed a few things I can work on for next years games.'

'Oh like what?' He asked and pulled my legs on his lap. I rewind the recording and showed him.

'See right there. The obstacle course for the handstand walk. Then there is the rope climb and marathon run.'

'We will work on it love. You, on the other hand, can't do all those things today, you are pregnant after all.'

'I get that but I can still work on all of them. It will help me bounce back quicker after our little knucklehead is born.' He just smiled and shook his head rubbing my legs. 'What?' I asked smiling at him.

'You really are something special Mrs. Terry.' 

'You are really special to me Mr. Terry.' I lean in and kissed him. We sat watching as I record everything of the games. Ryan later got up made us breakfast for dinner and we sat watching the games. I am really glad I am recording everything on my hard drive.

We went to bed and the games were still on. By morning they were only at the Pacific regional event 3 heat 2. So still a long way to go. Ryan and I got ready for Hardbody's and off we go. We got there and gone over to see how things are going with the add on's that still being built by Charles and his team. Dad and Ryan's father were up to their ear in work and had to get four extra men in to help with the built of Crossfit equipment. 

They would call me to test their structures for them. One stage the metal was to thin and I bend the while bar out of proportion. I jump down and lay on the floor folding over with laughter. Ryan came over laughing too as he inspects my hand if I might have injured them but I didn't by a miracle from above. We got busy after a whole lot of interruption from staff and gym rats we could finally get down and workout.


	14. Chapter 14

I am driving to the swimming pool coming from the doctor's. I went for my sixth month check up. I got in the pool I was about ten laps in of my fifty when Ryan arrived and joined me. We continued our laps then head to Old Joe's they started to pack up most of their things for the big move on Wednesday to our new place. We worked out for three hours and head over to Hardbody's for two hours then head home.  

My Oxford classes started a month ago and so I am juggling my ambassadorship and school all at the same time. Clive even got me to do Level one and Level two Crossfit training certificate and now with everything I am doing, life is all hectic. Luckily for me, my Oxford classes are only six months long and the Crossfit trainer certificates were only over a weekend. So between everything I have going on, I still have to write my tests in a week and my other in a few months. 

Yet I manage my time well and with being pregnant I still manage five hours of training a day with working my ambassadorship. Time management is everything now. The Bodypower expo is this coming weekend and we get to set up the USN stand and I also helped put up the Reebok stand. We head home really tired after an extra long day.

We also have a bodybuilding competition I have entered at six months pregnant you still can't tell that I am pregnant at all. Friday morning we were ready at the USN stand and we hand out a lot of cool stuff this year, hats, t-shirts resealable whey protein bags. Noon I walked over to the Reebok stand and were welcomed with such a warm reception it was great. 

One thing I love about the Crossfit community is the support everyone gives all the time. I did an interview at the Reebok stand and the question did come up about me being pregnant and no one wanted to believe that I am a little over six months pregnant. I even showed them. They still couldn't believe it. I did reassure everyone that I will be at the Europe Regionals again in a few months. 

'Well, all the best with motherhood I bet this little one will probably come out with dumbbells in his or her hands with six-pack and biceps that will make all the girls swoon.' The commentator joked.

'Don't joke he or she just might.' I laughed as we end our talk. Three PM we went off to weight in for the bodybuilding competition. Ryan looks more concerned with me in heels on stage than anything else right now. He is going to make such a great father. We weight in and I didn't mention a word of me being pregnant and entered anyway. After weight in's, we drove straight home. The following morning we got back to work at the expo. Six PM, we got ready for the competition. I warm up and were all pumped up for the show that is about to start. 

So while I still have a well defined six pack I enter the competition. The weight in gone over well and so the first division of the competition and won fitness bikini, bikini and overall title for the night. Ryan won also a few well-earned titles. 

'I want to thank my wife and mother to be for all her support over the past few months.' I was backstage just getting back in my tracksuit. He asked me back on stage and I walked back out to where everyone was cheering so loud. 

'So how far along are the CrossSport couple?' The master of ceremonies asked me.

'I'm six months along.' I spoke and the whole hall talked looking around then back to us.

'What? No way?' The master of ceremonies was shocked.

'Yes, I'm due just before the Crossfit Games end of May.'

'You going to compete in that again?' He asked.

'Yes, of course, I am. I have been training like crazy for the games just because I'm a mother now doesn't mean I can't do what I love anymore it just means I have to push harder to get where I am going.'

'So true. All the best of luck to you both in the future.'

'Thank you so much.' We walked off stage waving to the crowd and we head home. Grey and Ana greet us at the front door. We feed them and head to bed without a second thought. We took a shower and slip into bed. I was out like a light before Ryan could even get out of the shower. He walked and cover me with our blankets.

'Sweet dreams my special queen.' He kissed the side of my head. By morning we went swimming at four AM, then gone to Hardbody's and started at the Old Joe's part of our gym for two hours then the weight training then at seven AM we got in the boxing ring and worked out there for about forty minutes.

We took a shower and race straight to the last stretch of the expo. Uncle Brian went with us to the expo. He hands out some of Hardbody's flyers at the expo. We got permission to hand them out all over. After the expo was over we head home and I started to study for my exams I'm writing all the week. I have French then Spanish tests spread out over two days then I have four Personal trainer tests I have to write along with my two level tests for Crossfit on Saturday. So yes life is busy busy busy.

I got home from the Oxford exam hall and lay on the couch real tired. I fell asleep for an hour then got up put on so jogging shoes wrap up my belly to prevent too much jiggling then set out to hit the streets of London.

With my phone in my arm strap and my earphones in, to listen to a few of my favorite bands "Maroon 5 & Nickleback" I was getting pumped. I ran seven miles to Hardbody's then got in Old Joe's and did one-time cap session and I did snatches, push press with dumbbells, box overs. I did it in seven minutes then I got on the rower and row two and a half miles. Uncle Brian called Ryan and he showed up to take me home.

We drove home and had something to eat then I hit the books again for my exams I take in the morning. Ryan later made dinner and dragged me from my studying and we ate watching something silly on TV. I only have four tests left for this busy week. I write my last two tomorrow at Oxford. Then Saturday I have two Crossfit exams to write. Then I have to do seven hundred and eighty-five hours of Crossfit classes before I could do level three and four with specialty training and all so I have had previous training in first aid I have to take a refresher course again to have that as well.

So after we watched some TV did we head back to Hardbody's and got on weights and then the boxing ring. Uncle Brian trained me hard tonight. After three hours we closed the gym for the night then head home.

'Did you hear Clive told me while you were busy on the rope jumping that Old Joe's have grown with a hundred and twenty members just this week alone because of you.'

'What?' I asked on our drive home.

'They wanted to be in the gym were the Crossfit queen is.' Ryan smiled taking my hand and kissed it.

'Seriously the Crossfit queen?' I return his handsome smile then with my other hand rub the side of my belly where our baby is kicking me.

'Hey, I am just relaying with Clive told me.' Ryan shrugs his shoulders.

'Well people can call me what they like it got us over a hundred new members.' I felt pleased with that. 'Considering Clive wanted to close the box.'

'Yeah, I think you changed his mind.' Ryan confessed. We got back home took a nice bath and I got right back to studying. Ten- thirty PM I switched off my light and fell asleep. I woke up later gone to the toilet and notice Ryan weren't in bed next to me. I gone off searching for him. I found him in the room we picked for the nursery and he was busy painting the walls a love soft yellow color.

'Hey. What are you doing hot daddy?'

'Hello sweetheart, I am just finishing up with the second coat of paint here.'

'Oh, come to bed when you are done and great job daddy this color is really pretty. I am glad we decide on it. Looks so nice and cheerful and warm.'

'Yead it does.' He smiled looking around the room. 'Now go on mommy I don't want you in this paint fumes too long.'

'Aww... You take such great care of me.' I gave him a kiss then head back to our bed. I climb back in bed and fell asleep so fast.

The next morning at five AM I was up and gone for a couple of laps in the heated swimming pool. Then over to Hardbody's for a time cap gymnastics round and I've done it in ten minutes. Even with our baby kicking me now in protest. I took a shower got in my packed clothes and drove to the university where I'll be writing my last two test of the week.

Nine AM and off we go. I have somehow developed a photographic memory and every time I close my eyes I see my study notes. I flew through my NQF 6 exams and we'll have our results in two to three weeks. Noon I drove around getting orders in for Gymshark and USN and in some cases orders for Reebok too.

After my tenth Crossfit gym I drove over to Hardbody's and start training. Waylyn if you all can remember the jerk he once was is now all natural muscle build and helping to spot for me with Uncle Brian's coaching. Having everything I need to train, under one roof saves one a lot of driving time.

I walked in at Old Joe's and Clive was busy with some new faces I haven't seen here before.

'There she is right now.' Clive points out. The group of young guys, he is talking to their eyes gone as big as side dishes.

'Hello everybody. How is everyone doing on this fine day?'

'Great. Say hello to our new members. Greg, Franco, Derrick, and Ian. Ma'am.'

'Cool. Hey, how are you guys doing?' I said stretching out my hand to shake theirs.

'Just great Mrs. Terry.' They look rather young I would say about sixteen seventeen at the most.

'Well welcome to Old Joe's Crossfit box. Clive and any of our highly trained Crossfit trainers will assist you in anything you need to achieve your Crossfit training goals.' I praise our team.

'We will do ma'am. It is such an honor to meet you in person.' They sang together. 'Great to meet you boys as well.' I left Clive to finish up with the youngsters as I start to train on the rings and bars. They all stood watching me while I train.

'How did it go with your exams today?' Clive later asked while Greg and his friends stood watched me train.

'Better then I thought. I forgot how much I love school.'

'School?' Franco asked me.

'Yes, I took a few courses at Oxford University. I wrote my last exams this morning.' the youngsters nod their heads.

'Well as in everything you will do beyond great.' Clive smiled at me as I finish up on the rings and I got to rope climbs. My onlooker watched me move about the gym. I did two-time cap sessions. Uncle Brian stood watching in the doorway of the two adjoined gyms. Watching me train. At the end of my second-time cap session did my baby start to kick me. Ryan arrived I saw him drove up and park in front of Old Joe's entrance. I finish the set of nine push jerks and I'm done. Ryan walked over to uncle Brian shook his hand then Clive's. A nod for the group of boys and the head straight for me where I stood holding my knees being out of breath. Ryan rubbed my back. The group of boys left and will be back in an hour for their first session in an hour.

After Old Joe's Brian took me to the weights and air runner he wants me to be running endurance. Ryan and I train together on the weights and while Ryan ran on the treadmill next to my air runner we train together. Waylyn walk in and head straight for us.

'Mr, Mrs. Terry wonderful to see you both.'

'Waylyn, nice to see you to. I forgot to tell you the other day when you spotted for me that you look so great. See you can naturally have big arms and no more oil injections.'

'No ma'am no more oil. I Googled a few of that accident that happened of what I did and the results are horrifying I am glad I reversed it all.'

'Good.' He strolled off on his way and we ran our forty-five minutes. Brian send us home and said tomorrow is boxing training with some kickboxing mixed together. Ryan finally gave me a hello kiss and a hug. We took off to the locker room and took a nice shower then set out going home. Ryan drove behind me.

We got home and we both sat at the dining room table and got busy working on our laptops. We pop a prepped meal in the microwave and sat eating while we work. After our work we did for the day was send off did I got dressed for bed and climb in and lay there watching the sun creeping closer to the horizon. Ryan came searching for me.

'Hey, mommy.'

'Hey, daddy.' Ryan came lay beside me. He turned on our room TV and "Doctor Who" is on. Matt Smith is going on and on about a swimming pool in a library. 

'You know we didn't have "Doctor Who" in South Africa.'

'Really?' Ryan asked intrigued.

'Yeah, so we start watching the big bang theory and they go on and about "Doctor Who" till I go search for it and was hooked on it. The only way I could watch most of the episodes was ordering the expensive DVD's online or download it from the internet. It was the only way I could get my hands on any form if "Doctor Who".'

'I see. What do you say after your boxing training and two tests we go to the "Doctor Who" shop here in town tomorrow.'

'What there is a "Doctor Who" shop?' Ryan laughed while he nods his head.

'Yes of course. There is a Sherlock Holms shop as well.'

'Get out.'

'I never knew you are such a geek, Mrs. Terry.'

'Really, none of my DVD collections were a clue as to what a geek I am.'

'No not in such depth.' Our baby got really busy and I took Ryan's hand and let him feel our baby kick me. I fell asleep as we watch doctor who.

By morning I fine over my study notes for my Crossfit exams. Ryan drove me and I got in with the handful of my fellow test takers. Eight AM we start writing on this Saturday morning.  Nine AM I started on my second test. Ten-fifteen AM uncle Brian started us off in the boxing ring with kickboxing moves. The double undress for about fifteen minutes. After the dojo training did we got in the weights for our lower body work out. So a ton of squats later. We were done, we walk over to Old Joe's just to say hi and the class that Clive's guys were teaching the newbies heads turned when Ryan and I walked over to Clive behind the desk.

'So how did your test go?' Clive asked me.

'Okay, I guess. We'll see the results next week then we'll know.'

'Cool. You would have done great. You are very dedicated to whatever you do. You would have done great.'

'Thanks. I am just glad all my tests are done now.' The men nod their heads. 'So what are you doing?' I asked and saw a stack of papers on the desk where Clive is busy at.

'Oh, I'm busy loading this week's new members on the Crossfit system.'

'Seriously? How many new members?' Ryan asked behind me.

'About fifty or so.' Clive smile a little smug.

'And you wanted to close this box.'

'Yeah, I know. But all these new people are only here because of you Nadine not because of this Crossfit box. They all come here asking if this is your gym.'

'It is both of ours yet it doesn't matter if they come looking for me, the point is we are building a solid box in great numbers.'

'Yes, you're right.'

'Well, we'll get out of your hair sir and bid you a lovely Saturday.'

'The same to you lovely folks.' Ryan and Cliven shook hands and we go back home.

'You know would make this sunny Saturday better?'

'What love?'

'A nice steak barbeque just the two of us at home.'

'Now you are talking. But first.' Ryan drove me to the "Doctor Who" shop where I gone gaga over and bought all manner of memorabilia and then he took me to the "Sherlock Holmes" shop as well and well do I have to say it as a fangirl. After our nice outing, we stopped over at Telco and buy all the things we'll need then drove home. I got to salads going and Ryan git the fire outside going.

My mother phoned to out if we are still okay, and we got lost in conversation. My little sister got offered a better position at her work and met someone in the process. I am so happy for her. After my call with my mother, we ate our barbeque and salads.   
'So how is mom doing?'

'Oh, she's all good. She told me my sister got a promotion at work and met someone all in the same go.'

'That is so great.' Ryan smiled. 'Dad told me that your sister got such a great pay raise that she bought herself an apartment in the Bezier building right next door. A two bedroom place.'

'That is great. I am so happy for her.' Our little one started to kick me all over. 

'What's wrong love?' Ryan ask placing his knife and fork down and turn towards me. I took his hand and let him feel our baby kick. His face lights up.

'You know some nights I would lay my hand on your belly and feel him kick you.'

'Really? That is so adorable.' I held his handsome face in both if my hands. I kissed him then he lifts my shirt and kissed our baby in my bell. I instantly had tears in my eyes. We finish our meal then wash up our dishes. 

'You know what I always wanted to learn how to dance.'

'Really then haven't you?' Ryan asked.

'Never found the right partner to do it with till now.' I confessed.

'Let do it after the games.' Ryan challenge.

'Okay, I think it should be fun. Who knows we're naturals like we do everything else.'

'Or we are both born with two left feet we'll find out.' We pack away the washed dishes. There was someone at our front door. I walked to answer it with Ryan trailing behind me. It is Ryan's sister and brother with their families. They were in the neighborhood and stopped by. We all had some coffee and protein muffins I got a recipe for. An hour later they said goodnight and went on their way.

'That was nice seeing the family again.'

'Yes, it was. I missed my sister it was great seeing her again.'

'It sure was.' We finally to a nice bath together and slip into bed. I feel so tired but couldn't fall asleep at all. Ryan fell deeper into his sleep as his breathing deepens. I later stood up wrap a blanket around my self then head to the lounge where I sat watching so brain dead cartoon where I lay on the couch under two blankets. I was watching bucks bunny when my eyes finally drooped a bit and I fell asleep for an hour. I woke an hour later and was wide awake. I got in the kitchen still watching the cartoon network.

I did meal prep at one AM in the morning. I have chicken fillets in the oven along with sirloin steaks and broccoli roasting on two baking sheets. I have sweet potatoes steaming on the stove and I am making little salads for the forty meal prep containers I have set out for Ryan and myself. I got eggs boiling as well on the stove top. With most of the food cooked to perfection, I start to pack them all out in equal portions for each container. I make sweet potatoes mash and dish it up as well. I don't close the lids completely since most of it is still hot and need to cool down somewhat before I could close it. Now for the boiled eggs. I got them in cold water after ten minutes. I started frying some bacon with nice big English tomatoes and placed two slices of rye in the toaster but don't let it toast yet. While the bacon and tomatoes are frying I got the dishes cleaned up. I just packet the last if the clean dishes away when Ryan came searching for me.

'Hey, mommy. What are you doing?' He asked rubbing his one eye.

'I couldn't fall asleep earlier so I...'

'So you decided to cook up everything in the kitchen mama?' He walked over to me and held me to him as he looks over my head at all the meal prep I did for us.

'In a way yes.' I finally pulled the bacon and fried tomatoes from the stove and turn it off place lids on the pans and we turn off all the lights as my loving husband dragged me back to bed. This time I climb in and fell asleep without even trying too much.


	15. Chapter 15

'See here you can see here on the 3D scan that your healthy baby boy is sucking his thumb and slight have the hiccups.' My woman's doctor, doctor Thorn points out on the screen.

'When my mother was pregnant with my baby sister she would always say it is the strangest feeling and I can now say the same it  really does feel strange.'

'Is there anything else Nadine can take to keep little Taylor very healthy?' Ryan asked. Yes, we already chose the little one's names, Taylor Thomas Terry.

'Only good quality vitamins and minerals for pregnant mothers other then that not really.' Thron smile at us while he wrote in my slowly growing folder. 'I have already called the maternity wing of the NHS maternity hospital around the corner from where you live of your due date so they are standing by until your little one is due.'

'Thank you so much. Is there any forms that we need to fill in so long for the hospital or anything?' I asked.

'Yes there is and if you go over to the maternity hospital you can fill in the forms so long so when you do go into labor you can be helped immediately on the day.'

'Super. We will do that.'

'This is just excellent timing you'll be a wonderful mother before you go to the Regional Games in two weeks.'

'Games? What Games?' Doctor Thorn asked looking between Ryan and myself.

'I'm competing in the Crossfit regional competition in two weeks.'

'You're a Crossfit athlete?'

'Yes, sir I won the overall games last year in the USA and was crowned "fittest woman on earth". So now that process starts all over again this year to have that top spot yet again.'

'Amazing, congrats on your achievements. I always wanted to try it but with all the stories going around I just never ask outright.' Thorn started.

'Look in life as we all know it today everyone grabs someone else opinions as their own and adds their own little tail in on the mix then just to rather go to the closest Crossfit box and try a free introduction class and see first hand if it is something you would like or not. Crossfit has a ton of different elements to it everything I do in the games you don't have to do if you don't want to. In the games you see on TV it is designed to test the competing athlete's overall fitness levels and endurance everything we do there is not in everyone's pants to do every single day here.' He nods his head as he listens to me. I pull out my wallet and hand him my business card that has Hardbody's and Old Joe's logo on it with my name and number. I hand him my card. 'We own our own gym, dojo, and the Crossfit box I am extending an invitation to you to please consider on doing a free intro class I teach four to five classes in the evenings. Classes are an hour long if you have kids bring them along they train while you train.'

'That is awesome. I'll talk to my wife and we'll see you soon.'

'Super.' Doctor Thorn showed us out and we drove straight to the hospital to get all the necessary paperwork out of the way then Ryan drove us all over London as we work out tails off. We got to Hardbody's and I took to the air runner and ran alongside Ryan. After our run, we got to the weights and we worked our upper bodies till I couldn't feel my arms anymore.

Four PM, my first class for the evening starts and the sixteen-year-olds that started a couple of weeks ago is in my class. We slowly teach the class of twenty members some Crossfit lingo and they catch on quick. Ryan although a great athlete in his own right decided to start at the bottom in the Crossfit field since he was thrown into it from the side from the fourth story. Considering that I have already done Crossfit for five years when we met a year and a half ago.

Our class is going strong and great. I really see potential in some of our newbies. After class, I touch base on nutrition and how important your diet is if you want to see results from all the hard work you do in the Crossfit box. The five PM class start and with all the level one Crossfitters I just repeat on what I said earlier. Yet every class is unique yet everyone is still family supportive of each other. Seven PM's class were about to start when doctor Thorn with his wife Alesia and two, grade school boys show up. I introduced them to Clive and Ryan walked up and greeted doctor Thorn. They got ready. Their kids were taken off to the back with a level two with kids training facilitator. The grown-ups class starts. The newbies in this class are all doing their very first Crossfit class ever and they are all five teen minutes into their class as we do the basics of Crossfit with empty barbells and air movements.

'You guys are doing great. Always remember that even the greatest famous athletes out there even myself that constantly improve myself were once a very first beginner in his or her field till they work on perfecting their skills over time to be where they all are today. So we always cheer each other on here just like one big family do to help each other to push for just that one last rep that could be so heavy you feel you won't make it but by holding on you can pull strength from a group encouragement and push yourself to such a level that you might stand amazed at the end of a session.' They all nod their heads. Doctor Thorn and his wife came to me afterward.

'I can't believe with just basic movements that you can work yourself into so much sweat.' Alesia spoke smiling as she was still red in her face.

'Oh, yeah. If you are not used to the movements then it can chow your legs and butt like crazy for the next few days if you don't want to be that sore I recommend at least three classes a week then when you pair it all with a good USN diet plan with supplements then you will be well on your way to move on to the next level of Crossfit.'

'Sounds great to me.' Alesia smiles and looks at doctor Thorn. Their kids came running to them also red in their faces from their workout they are both buzzing with excitement and jump up and down around their parents wanting to come again. Thorn looked Alesia then back at his kids and sigh as he knows they will all be back here in two days so I gave it over to Clive to help them and a few others sign up for regular classes. It is eight PM and Gracy one of our level three trainers took over and Ryan and I drove home for the day. We got home ate our ready-made meals I have made for the coming week yesterday.

Once we were done with dinner I took off and took a nice relaxing bubble bath with scented candles as I lay in our tub. I wash and just enjoy the nice warm water. I later got out, dried off and got dressed for bed. I walk on over where Ryan was watching Man city play Liverpool. I kissed him goodnight and as I turn around my water broke. Ryan turns around facing me.  
'What was that?' He asked me getting up.

'My water just broke all over the floor.'

'Oh, my gosh... I'll get your bags.'

'Hey relax we have time. It will take a while before this little knucklehead is with us. Take a step back and breath daddy. Remember just like in birthing class hee-hee hoo.' He started to laugh and helped back to our bathroom. I wash again quickly then got back in my nighty. Ryan lay my bags by the front door and let the grandparents know it is time. It was four or five hours of intense pain already when we finally took the elevator down to our car as Ryan help me into our car and drove the short distance to the maternity hospital. We got there and they got me in a wheelchair with my chart. Doctor Thorn was called. The midwife had a look at me and I still have a little while to go. Another hour and a half past and still no Thorn. The midwife looked at me again and got gloved as she sat down and we got down to business.

'Okay, Mrs. Terry on the count of three push.' She instructed and I did what I was told. Ryan looked at me holding my hand in an arm wrestle grip and watching over my legs as our son being born. I bear down like I was being paid.

'Great job. Your baby's head is out. Come to feel his head mommy.' She took my hand and I felt our babies head. Now I just want this over and with one hard push from me, the midwife has my son in her hands. She lay him crying on my chest. Ryan cut his cord and turned back to me as he has tears in his eyes as he gave us our first group family hug.

'Oh, Ryan isn't he so handsome and a little guineas and super sporty and extraordinary healthy?'

'Yes, yes he sure is mommy. He sure is handsome, guineas and sporty and extremely healthy.' Ryan repeated what I said while our baby boy keeps crying. The nurse took our baby from me while they finish up with me they will weight little Taylor and give him his first bath. Twenty minutes they finally pushed me into my room. Taylor weight in at five point eight pounds. Ryan picked him up so carefully and hand Taylor back to me.

 

'Oh, handsome isn't he perfect.' I kept looking at our baby boy. 

'Yes, he sure is mommy just like his stunning mother.' I started to cry. My whole life I've dreamt about being a mother and now... I... I am one and he is the most perfect little thing I could have ever imagined having.'

'Oh, princess what is with these tears?' Ryan steps closer to dry my tears.

'I've always dreamt of having kids and at one stage I even thought I would never have a family of my own and now... Now everything is even more perfect than I ever thought possible.' New tears ran down my face, and now Ryan is crying with me while he gave me a half a hug and a kiss.

'You make everything perfect Mrs. Terry.'

'Really I do?'

'Of course, you do. Since you fell into my life I never really lived till I found you.'

'Oh...Ryan...' I cry even more now. I sat feeding little Taylor with one of his towel nappies over my shoulder. Ryan came walking over and watch as our son drink from me. 

'One of the nurses recorded his whole birth on my tablet look.' He hands me his large tablet as I sit feeding our son I watch his whole birth with photos here and there. Doctor Thorn came strolling into my room limping here and there. 

'Want to apologize for not being at the delivery of this little cutey. I had a twin c-section and one stillborn after our class last night. So yes one hectic night.'

'It is all good doc. This is little Taylor.' I introduced our son. 

'Oh, my goodness he is gorgeous.'

'That he is doc.' Ryan state proudly fatherly.

'Please call me Jeff. We are going to see each other more often now. Since my family are still buzzing when I left home earlier.'

'Wonderful. You must be starting to feel stiff by now.'

'A bit yeah.' We all laugh a little. 

'We keep at it you get into the work of things soon.'

'That sounds great. Well, you folks look like natural parents I'll leave you to bond some more.'

'Very well, have a nice evening. Bye.' Jeff left and Ryan looks really tired. Taylor started to cry and I got busy changing his nappy Ryan helped me I taught him what to do. When we look up from my hospital bed and Mandy Ryan's mother stood in the door.

'Mom?'

'You two have a child now?' Mandy spat.

'Well as a married couple that is how one moves forward usually.' Ryan spoke and stood in front of Mandy while I got our son in his new nappy and then redress him. They later took their fight further down the hall. I rock my baby boy asleep. Ryan, later on, came back white face angry clenching his jaw as he reached me and I lay Taylor in his crib. I cupped his face.

'Are you okay? Looks like you could faint any minute that is how white you are in your face.'

'What?' I point to the mirror behind me and he saw what I mean.

'Oh. She's angry because I married you, love. I won't even mentioned what she called you love but you are not. You and our cute handsome little boy are my whole world now and of course, the gym comes in at number four.' He made a little joke and we chuckled. I got back in bed and fell asleep. I woke and my hospital room is crawling with my parents and Ryan's father. With little Taylor taken care off and a quick hello from everyone, Ryan helped me in the bathroom. I took a quick Epson salt bath and got dressed for the day. Jeff came strolling into my room and said Taylor and I can go home. I was grateful I never really liked hospitals.

I got our things packed while my two dads and Ryan got little Taylor and my own discharge papers signed. We all drove home in a convoy. We walked in at the penthouse and got little sleeping Taylor in his brand new crib. I got my own things settled and joined my family in the living room. A hormonal Mandy called me, I walked off so Ryan couldn't hear us. Cursing at me for no good reason.

'Mandy!' I yelled to get her attention. 'I hereby cancel all your curse's and send it back to you, none of what you said will even come near me our my entire family it is hereby neutralized and if you are going to call me again I will have you arrested for harassment since you cut Ryan and all your other kids off completely. Bye bitch have a super blessed day now.' I hung up and blocked all three of her numbers on my phone. 

I was in some need of the bathroom to take care of my womanly needs. I feel so tired. I rolled little Taylor's crib into our room and I know we have house guest but I am so tired and right now I would rather go to sleep. I fell asleep and was later woken by my boy's cries. I picked him up and got him sorted after his feed and a nappy change. I took a selfie of us. Ryan walked in and we took our first family selfie. I posted it on my twitter page, Instagram and finally facebook account. News spread so fast.

I also did a post that even though Taylor is born that I am still in tip-top shape and will be competing in the Crossfit individuals games in a few weeks. Many congratulations started streaming in and well wishes for the games. Our folks finally left going back to their homes and we as a new family got settled. I gave our little one his first bath at home and daddy is recording it on his tablet. He started crying and I wash him fast to get his tiny body in warm clothes again. I powdered him it was like a talc cloud in our room. 

'You know dad never stop telling this story of me. They put me down for an afternoon nap and when dad came to check on me he found me that I got my hands on the big bottle of baby powder and managed to squirt it all out over the whole room. His words:  your mother is going to skin you alive. I replied: I weren't naughty.'

'Really?' Ryan chuckled as he listened to me tell my story.

'Yes really handsome.' I clip the last clip on Taylor's onesie. 'As I can recall now that I am thinking if it. I saw it make pretty clouds and it smelled nice so I squeeze it and it was pretty again.'

'I see it is still a funny story.'

'Yes, it kind of is.' I start to rock our little man to sleep while he drinks from me. It took a while to get him to fall asleep. I lay him down and I took a nice Epson salt bath it really is helping me. I got all dressed for bed. I climb in and fell asleep.

'Sweet dreams mommy.' Ryan kissed the side of my head reading a health magazine. He has a photo shoot tomorrow for Health and fitness UK. There is just one thing I don't get from these health magazines is why don't they have articles about exploring Crossfit at all? I have a string of photo shoots next week for woman's health, fitness for Her, Her muscle and finally for BoxRox magazine dedicated to the Crossfit community. So from tomorrow morning, I am back in the driving seat for exercising my heart out.

The rising sun woke me and also Ryan was busy in the bathroom. I quickly tend to our little one I change is heavy wet nappy. I got him all dressed and sorted. It is a nice bright Tuesday morning. So once our boy lay in his crib looking excited at his spinning singing mobile over his crib I got all dressed and ready for the day ahead.   
My phone pinged and it is my test results that got emailed to me. I stood reading it.  
'What is it?' Ryan asked walked over to me with a bag over his shoulder.

'My test results from Oxford and Crossfit.'

'And?' He asked and I hand him my phone so he can see for himself. His mouth dropped to the floor as he looks up at me. 'This is so amazing hot mama. We need to celebrate this.'

'How does pizza's and milk sound?'

'Perfect.' He gave me a warm wonderful hug and a kiss. I got full marks for my Oxford personal trainer course I have done and they say in the email that they have posted my certificates to me. The same with my Crossfit level one and two they are mailing mu certificates from the US. Ryan kissed me goodbye and ran out the door. I got all my things packed and a well-stocked bag for my boy and got him in his carrying chair in his stroller and off me go out the door. We hit the swimming pool first and I've done my fifty odd laps then drove to Hardbody's where all our staff fond over little Taylor in his stroller next to my air runner I ran full out for an hour then hit the weight for three hours and then got busy in Old Joe's. 

'Damn girl, slow down.' Clive walked up to me four hours in. 

'I have to be ready for anything Clive the games is everything now.'

'No... You son is everything now everything else is add-ons.'

'Yes, you are right.' I made sure my boy is okay.

'You know if you tell people you had a baby two or three days ago I don't think people will believe you at all.' Clive stated as he took times for me.

'Well, they can think all they like we know the truth.' Uncle Brian came to check on me and he picked up my little boy up. 

'Hey, there big boy. You are such a spitting image of your mother when she was this small.' Brian spoke up as Ryan walked up to us.

'Hey.' He kissed me hello.

'Hi, how did the photo shoot go?'

'Very very long. Have you told uncle Brian the good news yet?'

'No not yet.'

'What good news?' Brian asked us.

'I have passed all my Oxford and Crossfit exams.'

'What?! That is amazing. Congratulations.' He bends over little Taylor in his arms to give me a congrats kiss on my cheek.

'Thank you so much, uncle.' Clive gave me a hug. Now Ryan hit the weights while Taylor and I sat with him. He finished off with a two-mile run.

We have the Britsh championship next weekend to attend. We finally drive home and heat up a meal we already prepped earlier this week. We ate quickly, then gave our boy his bath for the night. He has been so good all day. After I gave him his bath and got him powdered, creamed and dressed again did I kissed his cute little head. I lay our boy in Ryan's arms.

'Daddy he was such a good boy all day. He only cried when he was hungry or made a stinky poo-poo.'

'Really?' Ryan asked surprised.

'Yes, I thought the loud music will upset him but nothing.' Now Ryan kissed his son's head. I go off to take a nice bath quickly while the boys bond. I know from things I've read that the after birth things your body goes through can last up anything from two weeks until a month but strangely mine is already lessening and I reckon by the end of the weekend all my post-birth effects will have cleared up. I got dressed for bed and head back out and sat down next to Ryan where he laid our boy on his raised legs as they just look at each other. 

'My special boys. Maybe we should make him some cute fitness onesies for all the events we enter each year.'

'Awe that would be so adorable. Maybe one that says "supports my bodybuilding daddy and mommy" and one that says "I have a Crossfit mommy".'

'Yeah, I like that. I'll have to look in on that on the internet once I've done feeding this little handsome, fittest, successful guineas I have in my arms daddy.'

'Ah, yes, of course, he is the fittest newborn born in all the earth and also the most handsome and super successful and such a guineas of his time.' Ryan kissed Taylor's head then lay him in my arms. He then gave me a kiss as he walks off to take a shower. I sat feeding my son while a hummed him a song. I stare at him while he drinks and a new wave of appreciation wash over me and as I finally after all these years have my own baby in my arms and before I could stop myself I was in tears again. I used his clean towel nappy to dry my tears. 

'Hey, what is with the tears love?' Ryan came walking out of the bathroom switching the light off.

'Nothing is wrong love. I am just so happy we have him in our arms. You heard Jeff he was so busy the night Taylor was born that one of his deliveries was a stillborn. I can't even imagine how that must feel like carrying a little miracle for nine months and then having it all end in tears and heartache.'

'I get it, princess.' He cups my face then kissed my forehead. Taylor was done drinking from me and I lay him over my shoulder on the towel nappy and burp him quickly by rubbing his tiny back. They all jumped out in strings and I walked up and down our room rocking him to sleep. Ryan was busy on his laptop reading emails. I lay our boy in his crib next to my side or our bed and I got in and fell asleep.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

'Oh, handsome isn't he perfect.' I kept looking at our baby boy.

'Yes, he sure is mommy just like his stunning mother.' I started to cry. My whole life I've dreamt about being a mother and now... I... I am one and he is the most perfect little thing I could have ever imagined having.'

'Oh, princess what is with these tears?' Ryan steps closer to dry my tears.

'I've always dreamt of having kids and at one stage I even thought I would never have a family of my own and now... Now everything is even more perfect than I ever thought possible.' New tears ran down my face, and now Ryan is crying with me while he gave me a half a hug and a kiss.

'You make everything perfect Mrs. Terry.'

'Really I do?'

'Of course, you do. Since you fell into my life I never really lived till I found you.'

'Oh...Ryan...' I cry even more now. I sat feeding little Taylor with one of his towel nappies over my shoulder. Ryan came walking over and watch as our son drink from me. 

'One of the nurses recorded his whole birth on my tablet look.' He hands me his large tablet as I sit feeding our son I watch his whole birth with photos here and there. Doctor Thorn came strolling into my room limping here and there.

'Want to apologize for not being at the delivery of this little cutey. I had a twin c-section and one stillborn after our class last night. So yes one hectic night.'

'It is all good doc. This is little Taylor.' I introduced our son.

'Oh, my goodness he is gorgeous.'

'That he is doc.' Ryan state proudly fatherly.

'Please call me Jeff. We are going to see each other more often now. Since my family were still buzzing when I left home earlier.'

'Wonderful. You must be starting to feel stiff by now.' I aired.

'A bit yeah.' We all laugh a little. 

'We keep at it you get into the work of things soon.'

'That sounds great. Well, you folks look like natural parents I'll leave you to bond some more.'

'Very well, have a nice evening. Bye.' Jeff left and Ryan looks really tired. Taylor started to cry and I got busy changing his nappy Ryan helped me I taught him what to do. When we look up from my hospital bed and Mandy Ryan's mother stood in the door.

'Mom?'

'You two have a child now?'

'Well as a married couple that is how one moves forward usually.' Ryan spoke and stood in front of Mandy while I got our son in his new nappy and then redress him. They later took their fight further down the hall. I rock my baby boy asleep. Ryan, later on, came back white face angry clenching his jaw as he reached me and I lay Taylor in his crib. I cupped his face.

'Are you okay? Looks like you could faint any minute that is how white you are in your face.'

'What?' I point to the mirror behind me and he saw what I mean.

'Oh. She's angry because I married you, love. I won't even mentioned what she called you love but you are not. You and our cute handsome little boy are my whole world now and of course, the gym comes in at number four.' He made a little joke and we chuckled. I got back in bed and fell asleep. I woke and my hospital room is crawling with my parents and Ryan's father. With little Taylor taken care off and a quick hello from everyone, Ryan helped me in the bathroom. I took a quick Epson salt bath and got dressed for the day. Jeff came strolling into my room and said Taylor and I can go home. I was grateful I never really liked hospitals.

I got our things packed while my two dads and Ryan got little Taylor and my own discharge papers signed. We all drove home in a convoy. We walked in at the penthouse and got little sleeping Taylor in his brand new crib. I got my own things settled and joined my family in the living room. A hormonal Mandy called me, I walked off so Ryan couldn't hear us. Cursing at me for no good reason.

'Mandy!' I yelled to get her attention. 'I hereby cancel all your curse's and send it back to you, none of what you said will even come near me our my entire family it is hereby neutralized and if you are going to call me again I will have you arrested for harassment since you cut Ryan and all your other kids off completely. Bye bitch, have a super blessed day now.' I hung up and blocked all three of her numbers on my phone.

I was in some need of the bathroom to take care of my womanly needs. I feel so tired. I rolled little Taylor's crib into our room and I know we have house guest but I am so tired and right now I would rather go to sleep. I fell asleep and was later woken by my boy's cries. I picked him up and got him sorted after his feed and a nappy change. I took a selfie of us. Ryan walked in and we took our first family selfie. I posted it on my twitter page, Instagram and finally facebook account. News spread so fast.

I also did a post that even though Taylor is born that I am still in tip-top shape and will be competing in the Crossfit individuals games in a few weeks. Many congratulations started streaming in and well wishes for the games. Our folks finally left going back to their homes and as for us, a new family got settled. I gave our little one his first bath at home and daddy is recording it on his tablet. He started crying and I wash him fast to get his tiny body in warm clothes again. I powdered him it was like a talc cloud in our room.

'You know dad never stop telling this story of me. They put me down for an afternoon nap and when dad came to check on me he found me that I got my hands on the big bottle of baby powder and managed to squirt it all out over the whole room. His words: your mother is going to skin you alive. I replied: I weren't naughty.'

'Really?' Ryan chuckled as he listened to me tell my story.

'Yes really handsome.' I clip the last clip on Taylor's onesie. 'As I can recall now that I am thinking if it. I saw it make pretty clouds and it smelled nice so I squeeze it and it was pretty again.'

'I see it is still a funny story.'

'Yes, it kind of is.' I start to rock our little man to sleep while he drinks from me. It took a while to get him to fall asleep. I lay him down and I took a nice Epson salt bath it really is helping me. I got all dressed for bed. I climb in and fell asleep.

'Sweet dreams mommy.' Ryan kissed the side of my head reading a health magazine. He has a photo shoot tomorrow for Health and fitness UK. There is just one thing I don't get from these health magazines is why don't they have articles about exploring Crossfit at all? I have a string of photo shoots next week for woman's health, fitness for Her, Her muscle and finally for BoxRox magazine dedicated to the Crossfit community. So from tomorrow morning, I am back in the driving seat for exercising my heart out.

The rising sun woke me and also Ryan was busy in the bathroom. I quickly tend to our little one I change is heavy wet nappy. I got him all dressed and sorted. It is a nice bright Tuesday morning. So once our boy lay in his crib looking excited at his spinning singing mobile over his crib I got all dressed and ready for the day ahead. 

My phone pinged and it is my test results that got emailed to me. I stood reading it.  
'What is it?' Ryan asked walked over to me with a bag over his shoulder.

'My test results from Oxford and Crossfit.'

'And?' He asked and I hand him my phone so he can see for himself. His mouth dropped to the floor as he looks up at me. 'This is so amazing hot mama. We need to celebrate this.'

'How does pizza's and milk sound?'

'Perfect.' He gave me a warm wonderful hug and a kiss. I got full marks for my Oxford personal trainer course I have done and they say in the email that they have posted my certificates to me. The same with my Crossfit level one and two they are mailing mu certificates from the US. Ryan kissed me goodbye and ran out the door. I got all my things packed and a well-stocked bag for my boy and got him in his carrying chair in his stroller and off me go out the door. We hit the swimming pool first and I've done my fifty odd laps then drove to Hardbody's where all our staff fond over little Taylor in his stroller next to my air runner I ran full out for an hour then hit the weight for three hours and then got busy in Old Joe's.

'Damn girl, slow down.' Clive walked up to me four hours in. 

'I have to be ready for anything Clive the games is everything now.'

'No... You son is everything now everything else is add-ons.'

'Yes, you are right.' I made sure my boy is okay.

'You know if you tell people you had a baby two or three days ago I don't think people will believe you at all.' Clive stated as he took times for me.

'Well, they can think all they like we know the truth.' Uncle Brian came to check on me and he picked up my little boy up.

'Hey, there big boy. You are such a spitting image of your mother when she was this small.' Brian spoke up as Ryan walked up to us.

'Hey.' He kissed me hello.

'Hi, how did the photo shoot go?'

'Very very long. Have you told uncle Brian the good news yet?'

'No not yet.'

'What good news?' Brian asked us.

'I have passed all my Oxford and Crossfit exams.'

'What?! That is amazing. Congratulations.' He bends over little Taylor in his arms to give me congrats kiss on my cheek.

'Thank you so much, uncle.' Clive gave me a hug. Now Ryan hit the weights while Taylor and I sat with him. He finished off with a two-mile run.

We have the British championship next weekend to attend. We finally drive home and heat up a meal we already prepped earlier this week. We ate quickly, then gave our boy his bath for the night. He has been so good all day. After I gave him his bath and got him powdered, creamed and dressed again did I kissed his cute little head. I lay our boy in Ryan's arms.

'Daddy he was such a good boy all day. He only cried when he was hungry or made a stinky poo-poo.'

'Really?' Ryan asked surprised.

'Yes, I thought the loud music will upset him but nothing.' Now Ryan kissed his son's head. I go off to take a nice bath quickly while the boys bond. I know from things I've read that the after birth things your body goes through can last up anything from two weeks until a month but strangely mine is already lessening and I reckon by the end of the weekend all my post-birth effects will have cleared up. I got dressed for bed and head back out and sat down next to Ryan where he laid our boy on his raised legs as they just look at each other.

'My special boys. Maybe we should make him some cute fitness onesies for all the events we enter each year.'

'Awe that would be so adorable. Maybe one that says "supports my bodybuilding daddy and mommy" and one that says "I have a Crossfit mommy".'

'Yeah, I like that. I'll have to look in on that on the internet once I've done feeding this little handsome, fittest, successful guineas I have in my arms daddy.'

'Ah, yes, of course, he is the fittest newborn born in all the earth and also the most handsome and super successful and such a guineas of his time.' Ryan kissed Taylor's head then lay him in my arms. He then gave me a kiss as he walks off to take a shower. I sat feeding my son while a hummed him a song. I stare at him while he drinks and a new wave of appreciation wash over me and as I finally after all these years have my own baby in my arms and before I could stop myself I was in tears again. I used his clean towel nappy to dry my tears. 

'Hey, what is with the tears love?' Ryan came walking out of the bathroom switching the light off.

'Nothing is wrong love. I am just so happy we have him in our arms. You heard Jeff he was so busy the night Taylor was born that one of his deliveries was a stillborn. I can't even imagine how that must feel like carrying a little miracle for nine months and then having it all end in tears and heartache.'

'I get it, princess.' He cups my face then kissed my forehead. Taylor was done drinking from me and I lay him over my shoulder on the towel nappy and burp him quickly by rubbing his tiny back. They all jumped out in strings and I walked up and down our room rocking him to sleep. Ryan was busy on his laptop reading emails. I lay our boy in his crib next to my side or our bed and I got in and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The road to the Crossfit Games, it starts here. Yes, now being married and a mother has its own unique spin on the mix. Yet it keeps you on your toes. It is week three after the individual games ended and now we are all flying out to South Africa for the Crossfit Games. Yes, it feels strange going back home after three and a half years. And I know it is not good to give Taylor syrup to help him sleep this way he doesn't get irritated and Ryan and I won't be stress. 

Twenty-three hours we land at Johannesburg international. We have the Arnold Classic's Africa from tomorrow and we are celebs from the UK here at the fitness expo. You know what? I love giving love and motivation to other people in the fitness field. It is awe inspiring to me to see peoples reactions. We got on the only speed train in South Africa and traveled so fast that an hour drive by car took us only seven minutes by speed train to our actual destination for the expo. We walked the block to the Sandton convention center hotel.

We book in and they brought us a cot for Taylor. If you would like to know the Crossfit games will be in two weeks from tomorrow in Cape Town. But for now we all took a nice shower and Ryan gave Taylor a bath. I showed him what to do a couple of times and he is now a pro in giving our son his evening baths. We got dressed and we head out to find a nice restaurant. We gone to 'The Butcher' restaurant in Madiba square and had such a great meal with salad and a thick juicy t-bone steak. 

With doggy bags, we head back to our room. Taylor is starting to get irritated. I picked him up and lay him on our bed and played with him a little. He gave me such a cute gum smile. I blow on his stomach and he had shrieks of laughter as I blew on his stomach. Ryan took a video of us playing. Then played peek a boo with him and he got excited too. It is so adorable. I played with him for a while longer until he rubbed his eyes and I took the queue and rock him back to sleep and lay him in the crib they brought for him. I lay him down and Ryan dragged me to bed.

'Come now mommy you need sleep.'  
'Huh... I do?' I asked and pin him to our overly large bed and worked my magic on him. I worked him over so good with teasing licks, nibbles, and kisses. I slowly worked my way to his erected and harden manhood.

'No. No. Hands under your head Mr. Terry your Misses isn't done with you yet. Close your eyes and don't open them for anything. I pull my blindfold thing we got on the airplane to help you sleep from my bag and put it over his eyes and got his hands tied behind his back with one of my scarves. I got back to his erection and pull him free from his black silk boxer shorts.   
'Oh, my goodness Mr. Terry, what a fine man you are. Let's see what I could do with you a little.'

'I'm at your mercy, Mrs. Terry.' He spoke a little breathy. He is curious. Good. I ran my fingers over his naked body I climb over him hovering facing his feet as I took his hardness and suck the tip of him like an ice cream and keep sucking him and sucking him a little bit more each time until I took him deep throat. By the tenth time or so I sucked him and took him deep in my throat and he burst open. He bit his lip as not to wake little Taylor. He pulled the blindfold thing from his eyes and saw me hovering over him he got to work licking me only.

Shit, it feels so great, it took my breath away. I later got his bound hands free and he dove in and started to slide two of his fingers inside me and with the palm of his hand rub my clit while moving his fingers inside me. It got me so ready so fast that I pulled some of my pillows to moan into. He kept up the play on me then came down and kissed me. I worked my fingers through his hair while we kissed. A newly tighter build took over my body as my second orgasm grip my body and my core spasm working my core over time. He withdraws his fingers and stuck his reward in his mouth.

'Mmm... You taste mighty fine misses Terry. Shell we...'

'Oh, god...' I moaned as he smiled and hover over me as I felt him slide deep inside me as he kisses my breasts, nipples, chest neck and finally my mouth. He gave me such powerful thrusts it was really out of this world. He later boxes me in-in with his arms as he keeps giving it to me. Ryan later came laying down and held my back to his chest weaving our hand together as he pulls my top leg over his and slides back inside me. We kept up the rhythm of our loving. After Ryan came a third time did we fall asleep. My eye caught the nightstand alarm clock it said nine-ten PM. My eyes flutter shut in my husband's arms. Four AM, Taylor cry us awake and I got up still in my naked state and pick him up. He was hungry and I sat feeding him directly from me. I kissed his forehead. He looked up at me.

'I love you, my precious, special smart, successful, sporty baby boy. I love you so much.' I whisper to him while he drank. I burp him then gave him a quick nappy change. I rock him back to sleep and lay him down. I got in workout gear and hit the hotel gym. I worked out till six-twenty AM the head back up to our room. I took a nice shower and got ready for the day. I woke Ryan before I start blow-drying my hair. He ran off to go run on the treadmill for an hour. I got my hair braided fancy. I got in a Reebok Crossfit tee shirt with a USN tracksuit. 

I tie my Reebok sneakers and got Taylor's things all sorted while watching some TV. I could up on all the latest political shit that drove me from here and it only got worse. I pack Taylor's nappy bag and got all his things ready. There was a knock at the door and a large envelope arrived. I sign for it. It is a USN envelope. Our passes all over the expo were on lanyards along with four complimentary tickets for meals here at the expo for today and tomorrow. Ryan got back from the hotel gym and got in a shower. I was busy laying our boy in his carry chair when Ryan came walking out drying his hair with only a towel wrapped around his lower half.

I smiled as I sat on our bed staring at him.  
'What?' He asked smiling back at me.

'Nothing. I just can't get last night out of my head.'

'Yes, it was really amazing, Mrs. Terry.'

'Right back at you handsome.' He got dressed and walked over giving me a quick kiss. He got dressed and off we go. The expo starts at ten AM and now we took in the sights and sounds of everything. The kids got a hold of Ryan and they asked for selfies with them. He is only too willing.

We worked through the ground floor than the second floor and so to the third and fourth. We head back down to the first floor where the USN stand was and eleven AM Ryan and I with William Bonac work the USN stand with our fellow athletes that work for USN here in South Africa. Noon Taylor woke up and wanted to be picked up. An hour later I sat in the ladies bathroom feeding my baby. He drank from me and afterward gave him a nappy change then rock him back to sleep with a nappy over his face. 

Finally, he is asleep and I lay him back in his stroller and we head back to the USN stand. Ryan came to me and told me the Crossfitters were looking for me to make an appearance. So I can't disappoint and we head on over to the Crossfit stand or mini-grid. William came with us. I greet every one of the Crossfit boxes that will be competing here this weekend. They asked me a few questions and then with four box owners present here we took on the WOD together and we added one or two extra activities and I bulldoze through all of them kicking the three guys and one girl's asses. Yip I still got it. I saw William's face where he stood next to Ryan where he looks after Taylor while I am busy.

I laughed as I walked to Ryan and saw William's face.  
'You okay buddies?' I asked him.  
'I've heard you won the Crossfit games last year and was rather skeptical now seeing you do all that and haven't broken a sweat while doing it. You have my vote as the fittest woman on earth.'

'Well, we'll see in two weeks when I compete for the title again.'

'It's a yearly thing?'

'Yes. Yes, it is. And each year you start the regional games as a nobody working your way up to the final games and then there is the Crossfit invitational after that. So it is a year-round process.'

'My, god. I never knew.' William stood flabbergasted. 'I always thought Crossfit was over hipped by someone that hated the fitness field.'

'No man. I personally think the world's military can be a much better soldier by doing Crossfit things in their daily lives. Things cross fitter go through will make even a harsh navy seal cry like a baby.' we walk to a food stall and order ourselves a nice meal or South African curry. Then the three of us sat outside and ate our lunch. We head back to the USN stand and more and more people keep showing up.

We got more and more busy working the stage. By four PM, we head back to our hotel room so we can get ready for tonight's weight in at the Arnold Classic Africa bodybuilding competition. We walked back to the expo event and head on over to register and pay our entry fees then head on inside. We warm up and the prejudging starts. Ten-thirty PM we could finally go to our hotel room again. The three of us took a bath together we washed then got out and dressed for bed. Ryan and I drank a shake then climb into bed really tired.

For the first time in months, I have a very bad nightmare of our accident we were in. Ryan shook me awake and envelope me in his arms once I woke up. I was even out of breath.  
'Shhh... Baby... You are alright. You are safe.' He repeated.

'Thank you. Thank you, Ryan James Terry, for making me feel so safe all the time. I love you so so much.'

'I love you more baby girl.' He kissed me. 'What were you dreaming about?'

'Our accident. The first time in months, I never knew how one event can be so traumatic on ones subconscious.'

'Yes, we learn. Come now mommy you need some sleep.' We fell back asleep. Taylor's crying woke me and Ryan was already walking rocking him to quite him. I sat up and looked at the time. It was five AM. 

'Hey, go back to sleep mommy you barely slept last night.'

'I will have to okay daddy. Now our little man here is hungry and a nappy change.'

'I have already changed his nappy.'

'Thank you so much.' He lay Taylor in my arms.

'You are welcome. I can't believe he is a month and half old already.'

'Yeah, where did that time go?' Taylor starts drinking from me. Ryan got dressed and head down to the hotel gym. He started to go work out. After Taylor was done drinking  I got him dressed for the day and I got dressed for gym myself and we go down and joined Ryan in the gym. I got on the treadmill and ran for half an hour then took the rest of the gym. I worked out my full body and for two hours I was the breast in the room. Ryan didn't wait for me to finish and head back up to our room to take a shower. I took the stairs and worked out all the way to the six floor on the staircase. I got to our room and Ryan was all clean and dressed for the day as he sat playing with Taylor on the carpeted floor. It made me smile as I walked in. 

'Hello, mommy.'

'Hello, daddy.' I smiled walking to my boys. 'What are you boys doing?'

'Oh, we are just being silly boys mommy.' Ryan smiles up at me from the carpet and having little Taylor in waves of laughter. 

'Oh, that sounds like fun. I'm quickly going to take a shower then we can go.'

'Good. Enjoy.'

'Will do.' I gave him a quick kiss then walked off to go take a nice shower. When I got back out all our things are packed to the day. We head down and as we pass all the queues of people trying to get in at the expo and events, spotted Ryan and me and took selfies as we walk down the strings of people. We finally got the front of the queue and we showed our passes and were shown in. We got busy at the USN stand and the first wave of people came through and we are all so busy at the stand. I have Taylor close to me while I work. He was sleeping while I work. 

Noon, I went over to the Reebok stand with Taylor in his stroller and worked there for good amount of time. Ryan came to fetch me later and we clock in for the evening's competitions. We got ready. We do some more practice poses then waited for our category to be called one right after the other. I walked in and posed textbook moves or rather to the IFBB rulebook. I have my own music of course, not chariots of fire but a short upbeat dubstep number. I worked the bikini fitness, and woman's bodybuilding categories good. I looked down at the judges when we all line up again and my eyes fell on Mr. Arnold Schwarzenegger sitting in the judge's seats. A few moments later they call out the winners starting from fourth place to first place. I won second in the bikini fitness but won overall woman's bodybuilder. 

Mr. Arnold came walking on stage and hand me my check of seventy-five thousand rand with a stunning huge goody bag full of awesome stuff. 

'Congratulations, Mrs. Terry.' He spoke over the microphone, he shook my hand and held onto it.

'Thank you so much, sir.' I smiled up at him.

'You all know this stunning woman is making fitness history where ever she goes. She is the first South African woman that won the Crossfit Games and gone through to the Crossfit Games again this year held here in Cape Town. She also broke a triathlon record in her first event in the regional Crossfit Games this year. She even beat the woman and men's triathlons world records. We are all looking forward to seeing what you will do next Nadine Terry. Let's all go support her at the Crossfit Games next weekend in Cape Town, and on top of it all she became a mother two months ago.' The whole crowd cheered with whistles and roars. 'Congratulations on your win tonight.' I was speechless that he the famous Arnold "Terminator" knew me and of all my fitness achievements. 

'Thank you so much, sir, it is a real honor in meeting you in person.' We shook hands and the whole hall stood to their feet and applaud me. It was a rather a unique experience unto itself. I took a big bow giving the whole hall a kiss and a wave as I could finally head backstage. That was totally unexpected at all. The director of the SuperSport channel came to me backstage and did an interview on me. I gave him the Crossfit Games organizers information he asked for. Ryan came to me and gave me a hug and a long kiss.

'Mrs. Terry, I have heard all the things Arnold said on stage and it just made me realize again how super special you are to me and Taylor. You rock our world all day long mommy.'

'Well, you daddy rock mine more then most but you and Taylor are my entire universe. Now go out there daddy and win everything you can get your hands on.'

'Will do.' He kissed me again and go off where the men got ready to go on stage. I got in my tracksuit again and with all my trophies and things, I head to the bathroom first to give Taylor a nappy change he made a stinky number for me to clean. I got him all cleaned up and head out to the crowd as we cheer the men on. On stage. Taylor and I cheered Ryan on as we sat a row behind Arnold. I stood feeding Taylor a bottle as he lay in my arms. Ryan won three of the four categories he competed in. I am so proud of him. He did so great tonight. He jumps off the stage and ran to me and gave me a kiss where I have a sleeping Taylor in my arms. The event camera followed him all the way to me and where I have Taylor and me in his arms as he hugged me and kissed me on camera. I lean and talked in his ear.

'I love you so much, Mr. Terry. I have so over the moon proud of you. You did so well.'

'I love you more Mrs. Terry, thanks for all your support.'

'You two are married?' Arnold turned in his seat and saw us.

'Yes, sir we sure are for the past few years now.' I spoke up for us.

'Two and a half years sir.' Ryan corrected me, smiling from ear to ear.

'This is so wonderful.' Arnold smiled at us. He walked over to us and saw Taylor in my arms.

'Oh, my goodness, he is so adorable.'

'Yes, sir he is. He has been such a miracle baby.' I confessed. Ryan walked off to grab all his trophies and things he won and gone backstage first to get dressed. Arnold goes about his own business. I got all our things together so we can go to the hotel across the street for the night. 

Ryan walked to me and have his arms all full of trophies and large hampers he won. We walk in at our hotel room and got all our things settled where ever we could find spots for it. Ryan and took care of little Taylor first and got him bathed then we took a nice bubble filled bath together and washed and crawl into bed so tired. 

The following day, we work the last bit of the expo. The expo ended at three PM and we pack up all the things. Heading back to our room where we just lay down on our bed and fall asleep. Taylor had a new nappy on and a full stomach so we can all rest for the rest of the day. 

Monday after the Arnold Classic's Africa, we took a stroll around the streets of Sandton. We found the Sandton Crossfit box and we worked out with them.

My mom asked me to bring her back bulk of some special ointment you only get here in South Africa so we went shopping at a bulk store here in Johannesburg. We bought the ointment she wanted and head to the nearest courier company and we courier all our trophies and awesome stuff we got over to London to Hardbody's where there is always someone there. Uncle Brian is there twenty-four, seven anyway so he can sign for the stuff. I send him an email with instructions. Ryan wants to go see where I grew up and so we took the speed train back to the airport where we flew an hour to Durban. We hire a car for the day and I took him and Taylor on a little tour. We head back to the airport in the late afternoon and took the plane over to Cape Town.


	18. Chapter 18

We land two hours later in Cape Town. We hired a car and head to our hotel we booked a double room. They got us a crib for Taylor. It is two-ten PM, as we got settled in our hotel room. Our little boy woke up crying. 

'Hey, there my little man, why all these tears my angel.' I have him in my arms. Oh, my sweetheart. 'Is your tummy hurting okay sweetness, mommy make it better.' I lay him on our bed and started testing why he is crying so much. I rub his little ears and he cries even more now. 

'Oh, my angel I get it. I get it mommy also had bad ear infections and I know it hurts like a bitch.' I got two tiny cotton balls out and dip them in 'Vicks' vaper rub and place them in his ears. It really does work wonders.

'What is going on in here? Why is he crying so much?' Ryan asked coming out of the bathroom.

'Our little man here daddy has an ear infection.'

'Awe... Daddy is sorry.' He bends down and picks Taylor up from our bed where I lay him down. I got the baby medicine out and gave him a teaspoon full. I got ready so we could hit a Crossfit gym in town.

'How did you figured it was his ears love?'

'I rubbed a little like so.' I showed him and Taylor start crying again. 'I also had middle ear infection when I was in grade school. I was as sick as a dog. I couldn't even sit up let alone walk around. You always feel nausea. Funny how the balance one's ears, can make one so so sick. I had such bad fevers back then too.' Ryan rocked Taylor and he stopped crying completely. We got him in his stroller sleeping as we head out locking our hotel room behind us and we head out. I found "Cape Crossfit Wolfpack" on the GPS coordinates and we head straight there. We walked in and the whole gym came to a standstill starting at Ryan and me.

'Hello, buddies. How are you all doing?' I broke the silence. I never was one for awkward silences.   
'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Terry.' The box owner came walking up to me and greeted me and Ryan.

'Oh, please it is Ryan and Nadine. We hear your box came highly recommended when in Cape Town.'

'We are honored to house you and your husband Nadine.'

'Awesomesauce. Where can we pay for our sessions?'

'Over here, ma'am.' I settle our bill for the whole time we'll be here in South Africa. Chris Oman and Justin Swart carried on with their afternoon class sessions and left Ryan and me with Taylor be, so we could carry on with our own training. Kelly Fisher came walking over to us and watched us train. I did dumbbell box overs and with every twenty box overs, I got heavier dumbells to carry over the box. Ryan did his box over and box jumps right after each other. That must be tiring then I look over and he is doing burpees too. Goodness, he is super daddy today.

'I can't believe what I am seeing.' Kelly stood watching us still busy training. 

'What do you mean?' I asked rubbing chalk on my hands.

'The way you push yourself like this you really do live up to your Crossfit Nickname.'

'Sorry? Nickname?' Ryan asked walking closer.

'You mean you don't know?' Kelly asked surprised.

'I am sorry I don't. Please explain.' I asked her.

'The Crossfit commentators gave you the nickname "The Beast" and both of you "CrossSport" couple.'

'No kidding. I know of the "CrossSport" nickname but never knew that they call me that. Thanks for letting me know.' I smiled at her. 

'Any time. So you are from South Africa then?'

'Yes, ma'am, born in the heart of Jozi and grew up in Durban.'

'You are in London because?' She prompted.

'Oh, my interior designing business took me out that way and decided to set down roots there.'

'That's cool. Well, don't let me keep you from your workout.'

'Thanks.' I got back on the bar and did toe to bar till I couldn't feel my hands and arms anymore. Taylor woke up and cried in his stroller. I shook my arms and bend them to pick up my baby boy when my arms just don't want to do what I asked them and Ryan took over for me and picked him up.

'You okay love?' He asked give Taylor his dummy to suck. 

'Yes, I am. I did too many toes to bar that I can't feel my arms and hands. They don't want to do what I want them to. Thanks for picking him up. I didn't want to drop him.' He nods his head and I swing my arms back and forth to get some life back in them. Justin Swart that just fell out the qualifying spots in the games this year came to me.

'Can you train me while you are here.' He asks.

'Of course, I can. What do you need help with?'

'I am not sure, ma'am I just feel like I work myself up to the regional's and then I bleep out like last years old bobotie.'

'Okay. Until I get the feeling back in my arms to continue, let's see what you got?' I challenge him a little. He's basically doing what I did earlier and he has weak wrists, and he can tweak his form and technique a little as well. For twenty to thirty minutes I stood watching him go at it everything we did in the regional's. My arms finally got all tingly as the life came back into my hands and arms.

'And?' He asked me as the sweat ran down his cute face.

'Okay here is what I observed form the regional's events we've both done. You tumble over in your handstand walk because of your weak wrists.' He nods his head, wiping his face on his gym towel. 'On your rings, you can work a bit more on your technique a little and for the squats, it is all about posture or you will get hurt and we don't want that. Come let me give you pointers. Give me your phone quickly I just want to take a video of you from the side to show you.' He hands me his phone and I got the video functions on. 'Okay now, do an air squat then two front squats with the weights you are more comfortable with.' He did and record them all for him.

I played it back for him to see and point out where he can improve on. 'Alright now do an air squat again but now push with your butt up and not your knees.' He did and it worked. 'Now how did that feel?' I asked him.

'Much better, thank you.' He spoke surprised.

'Great, now for the front squat.' He took the barbell and squat down. 'Okay, now stop right there instead of arching your lower back straighten your spine and now push with your butt resting your weight on your heels instead of your toes for better balance.' I instruct him and it was a great improvement. 'See there you go.' I smiled at him. 'Now how did that feel?'

'So much better. No one ever instructed me like you just did, Mrs. Terry.'

'Jeeze, it's Nadine, please. Now do them like I instruct you to do so I can record the improvements you've made.' He did and I hand him back his phone. Taylor started crying again and I took my son from his father and walked to the ladies locker room. I got him in a dry nappy and sat feeding him. When he was done I clean up and got dressed again. I held him in my arm as I pushed his stroller back out where Ryan and Justin were talking. I lay Taylor's towel nappy over my shoulder and burp him by softly rubbing his tiny back over and over.

'Who is this little handsome man?' Chris asked looking over at Taylor.

'Oh, this is the youngest Crossfit bodybuilder in the field and my name is Taylor Terry, sir.'

'Nice name. How old is he?' They asked.

'Two and a half months.' Ryan let Chris know.

'You had a baby two and a half months ago.' Chris asked me with a really shocked look on his face.

'Yes.' The other box coaches stare at each other then back at me and Ryan.

'She won the bikini fitness at the Arnold classics in Europe at six months pregnant.' Ryan finally spoke after a long silent moment.

'That can't be.' Ryan got on his phone and selected the video for them to view on youtube. They still couldn't believe it. They saw the date the video was uploaded and were astonished. Ryan took Taylor off my hands and rock our boy back to sleep and I got back to training. I finish up my last two hours and we head back to the hotel. We took a nice bath then gave our boy a bath then we head out and find a nice top notch restaurant and ate a great meal. Ten PM, we're back in our hotel room, getting into bed.

By morning we ordered room service and got dressed for the day. We went up Table mountain in the cable car. Took a million pictures from up here. We had a drink at the restaurant then head down the mountain again. We hit the mall for so supplies for Taylor and ourselves.

'There is no Gymshark shop here?'

'No sir this is Africa. No one cares too much about this lion invested grassland.'

'What?' Ryan asked me.

Whenever you speak to Americans and even European people they still think we live amongst the lions in clay huts.'

'Really?' He pushed Taylor's stroller.

'Yes, sir. We don't even have "star bucks" here.'

'Oh, that is so wrong.' Ryan smiled shaking his head.

'But we do have "Mug and Bean" coffee shops all over South Africa that are just a great.' I took him to the "Victoria and Albert" Cape Town waterfront mall's "Mug and Bean". We ate a healthy mid-morning snack with large coffees. We pay our bill then with our newly bought gym gear we took to the mall bathroom to change. I change Taylor's soiled nappy then we head out to find Ryan. He stood waiting for us in the hallway where fitness fans found him and we joined them and caused an uproar in the mall. Girls came to me and asked me if I use steroids.

'Well ladies I have never in the six-seven years I have been doing Crossfit used illegal substances. I won't be able to do bodybuilding or compete in the Crossfit games which is a year-round event if I did use illegal drugs. Which I am strongly against.' They gave me skeptical looks.

'Look would I have used steroids if I were pregnant with this little man right here.' They saw Taylor looking up at them as he chews his hand. 

'No, ma'am.' 

'I always wanted my own family and just dieting right and know what my body needs and working hard in the gym and in a Crossfit box for six to seven hours a day is hard work. So you don't think while I train harder than any man here in this gym that I would remain a tiny petite woman forever, think again.' Ryan walked up to me and we said farewell to the large group of people. We did, however, invite them all to come see me compete at the games next weekend. We left the "V&A Waterfront" and hit normal gym.

The Waterfront Virgin health gym. We got our week-long passes sorted at the front desk. Taylor fell asleep in his carrying chair. Ryan and I got busy training. I ran for an hour. Then head over to the Crossfit box and work on the gymnastics part of Crossfit. Over and over I trained. Chris and Justin stood around Ryan while I keep going. They talked and laughed a lot while I keep pushing. I used the barbells heavy barbells in front squats and overhead squats Justin spotted for me. Ryan was feed Taylor a bottle. Three PM I was done and so tired. We drive back to the hotel and took some nice showers and lay down playing with little Taylor that woke up just as we got to the hotel. 

Ryan played with him peek a boo and he laughs out of his little stomach at daddy. I took pictures and videos and upload them to my one drive account for safe keeping's. I lay down and little Taylor lay between Ryan and me as the three of us fall asleep. The rest of the week flew by as we keep training. By Thursday the Crossfit Games film crew showed up at "Cape Crossfit" box and came to film me while I'm training. I only answered when they spoke to me. But focused solely on my training. They followed me to a boxing club where Ryan and I go at each other for a half an hour than a normal gym for the rest. For the three hours. The journalist for the Crossfit games asked me a bunch of questions and they talked to Ryan as well where he held Taylor in his arms looking after our baby boy. 

In the end, they asked me if I am willing to be interviewed for another Crossfit movie they want to do. Ryan and I both agreed to it. They finally left and we went back to the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~ **Monday** ~~~~

Games day, Monday, we got to the stadium and clock in for the games. I am so pumped and focused on the job at hand that I completely missed that our boss from USN will be here to support me in the games. He and a whole bunch of USN staff are here doing a huge promotion for the company, of course, Crossfit organizer David approved of it all. So Ryan can keep busy with Taylor while all sorts of hell will be unleashed over us athletes competing for a whole week. Yes, you all heard me a whole freaking week. Yet our age group of the games only have events and hears from today till Wednesday afternoon when the Mater event's and heats start.

They gave all of us temporary tattoo numbers on both our arms and the side of our legs. All the Iceland "Dottir's" are here and with a lot of hello's and hugs going around we caught up a little.  
'I can't believe I am standing here with all you wonderful girls. Ever since I saw you compete, Annie, I want to become a Crossfitter and be here to meet you and then all you wonderful amazing woman joined in and I started to wonder what is in Iceland's water.' Here they all laughed with me smiling. 

'Just a ton of ice and coldness.' Katrin spoke up smiling. 

'Of course my bad.' We wish each other luck for the week ahead and off we go. The event opened and off we go in a basic military training field. We all men and woman sprint off and away we go we climb rope over obstacles, we crawled under bobwire, over cargo nets over shoulder high wall hurdles. Five of them then ran out if the stadium to an Olympic size swimming pool where you had to do four lengths the get out and run three k's back to the stadium where you have to grab ten kg medicine balls and threw them over the hurdle walls moving back to the start and finish line. The Russian I watched on the game reruns last year is neck and neck with me to finish at the same time at first place.

The SABC sports presenters were here and in our faces a few times I bump them out of the way while I was busy competing for first place. We got to the end of the medicine ball herders and have to run the eight hundred meters to the finish line. The Russian and I smiled at each other as we jump up after a burpees marathon of thirty and bolted for the finish line when our judges gave us both the green light to go. I ran full out for the finish line. We both crossed it at the same darn time over the end of the event of many for the week. What would be the odds that a man and a woman win an event at the same second? The whole stadium cheered and it was rather loud. The Russian and I hugged congratulating each other on our wins.

After us, it was Sara Sigmentsdottir, Katrin Davidsdottir and then Annie Thorsdottir. Mat Fraser came in fourth along with Brent Fikowski. It was so close the whole time the men between the woman. We girls did a group hug and gave the guys high fives and fist pumps. More and more fellow competitors finished. Next event start at eleven AM. The event volunteers swarmed the place as they got busy breaking down the obstacles on the field. Albe our USN boss came to me and he just shook his head as he walked up to me.

'Nadine... Nadine... Nadine, I couldn't believe what I just saw out there. I have a new found awe. I never knew you had to do all these things for Crossfit.' Albe held me at arm's length.

'Well sir it is not over yet, there is still a whole week of this to look forward to.' Ryan walked up to me with Taylor in his chest carrier strapped to Ryan's chest. I kissed my baby boy's head.

'Is this the latest Terry addition?' Albe asked us.

'Yes, sir Terry two point oh.' I joked and the men chuckled.

'Congrats on your first win in the games love.' Ryan gave me a kiss.

'Thank you so much.' He hands me a USN pre-workout drink. I down it so fast with a bottle of water. I ate a scrambled egg with spring onions and nice traditional "boerewors" (it is just a special kind of South African style sausage). Very nice. It is served with a nice greek salad on the side. I sat eating while the men talk and look after Taylor while I eat. My phone rang and it is my cousins they are back in South Africa.

'My goodness, Brett are you guys back from Dubai?' I asked him while finishing my meal.

'Yes, things didn't work out there.'

'Oh, my soul I am so sorry. So are you guys back in Cape Town or back at the river?' I asked.

'Oh, we're staying in Cape Town now, Dinkie.' Great my nickname my cousins gave me when we were kids.

'That is awesome.'

'I just saw you on TV did I see it correctly?' He asked me.

'Yes, you did, I am competing in the Crossfit Games this week here in Cape Town if you, Bianca and the kids want to come and watch the games with us. You can meet my husband too.'

'That will be so amazing Dinkie. We would totally come support, you guys.'

'Thanks so much, I can wait to see you guys.' 

'And we you too. I'll text you the location we're at and our hotel we are staying at. Maybe we can go out to dinner or something tonight or tomorrow night.'

'We'd love that. Talk to you soon.'

'Fantastic. Looking forward to it. Chow.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I can't believe I'm going to see my oldest cousin after four years when I saw him last. Ryan and Albe still sat chatting while Ryan burps our son. I finish eating and took my son of his daddies hands and rock him asleep. I lay Taylor in his stroller again then gone off to the ladies room where I got the breast pump on and pump some more milk for my baby boy. Half an hour later I have three full bottles for him and while I sat and wait for the bottles to fill did I text Brett the times of my events and our location and of course our hotel. I clean up and got dressed again and head out where the men's event two starts with heat one. In this stage, there are four men's heats and then the woman will come on for their four heat's. 

Ryan hug me and kiss me good luck and I left Albe and Ryan on the bleachers. I got backstage and warm up for our round of events we need to do. What I could see while the volunteers set up the evens there are assault bikes, rowers the rope climbs with a farms walk or overhead lunges. For that, while they announce the men for the second heat, I started on a burpee marathon. The other girls started to laugh at me but I didn't care. When the second round of men were called, did I start doing about thirty to fifty burpees? Now I feel ready. I feel good about this games. The girls wish each other luck and off we go I'm in the third heat for the woman. My stomach started to make waves and I bolt for the bathrooms.

The first woman's heat just started. Annie and Sara came running after me. Wanting to know if I am okay. I was sick in the toilet stall.   
'Nadine, you okay?' Annie asked.

'I was fine a second ago.' I flush the toilet when I was done. I wash my face and rinse my mouth with some water. 

'Come sit down you look so pale.' Sara let me sit in a chair in the bathroom. 

'I feel much better now.' I look at both of them. 'I felt fine one second and then the next I had to make a run for it.'

'Will you be able to compete?'

'Yes, ma'am. I will have to be.' I got to my feet and felt much better. 'Now that you both are here I am very honored to have met you both I am only standing here because you girls inspired me to be here, and for that, I want to thank you both so much.' They had tears in their eyes.

'You're welcome and now you have inspired us for the past year and we need to thank you for that.'

'You are all so welcome.' We hugged and head out so we could compete in our heat together. They announced our names and we all head out. I am in lane twelve. Go figure. So they called a standing by and off we all go at the sound of the beep. I jump on the first machine and rowed my heart out I row gas then slow, fast then slow till I've done my three km tow and on to the rope climb ten of them and the assault bike where I need to burn thirty-five calories then we have to to do two lengths overhead walking lunges. I have walked a lot further with a lot heavier yesterday so this is nothing.

I finished my walking lunges then back to the rope climb and done ten of them again and I ran just two strides ahead if Annie and I finish first and Annie Thorsdottir second. I fell to the floor and the horn blew indicating of the times upon this forty-five-minute heat. I sign my judge's pieces of paper. The crowds went nuts. Katrin that was in this same heat came in third and Sara came in fourth. I gave them each a warm hug and congratulated them. They did an interview with me. Ryan stormed me and hugged me. He put my feet back on the ground and gave me a kiss. I felt dizzy and he held me not to fall over.   
'You okay sweetheart?'

'I was sick when the men's second heat started and now this.'

'Come now love you have work more then usual today then what you used to. Let's get you in a nice bath and bed with a few nice pizzas.' Ryan drove us home at three-thirty PM. 

'Now you are talking. My one cousin called me this morning.'

'That was the call you got while I talked to the boss?'

'Yes, he saw me on TV and wanted to know if it is me.'

'Really?'

'Yes, they moved back here to Cape Town from Dubai. They want to come by and see me compete and have dinner sometime this week.'

'That will be great to meet more if your family.'

'Yes, it would. He is my father's sisters eldest son Brett.'

'That would be nice to meet him.' Ryan spoken then kissed my hand. We stopped for pizzas at a nice place I knew. We got to our hotel room and had a nice bubble bath together. Taylor is asleep in our room in his crib. I lay in Ryan's arms in the tub and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

'Oh, my god.' I sat up in the tub turning to look at him.

'What?' Ryan asked sitting up a little.

'I was just thinking of everything that happened today and I think I might be pregnant.' Ryan grabbed me and kissed the socks off me. 

'That is the cherry on top of a marvelous cake already awesome mommy. He or she will be just as stunning and exceptionally brilliantly clever and one thousand percent healthy and very sporty like his or her big brother and we are all going to be a fantastic family that loves each other till the end of days.'

'Now your talking daddy.' I smiled with tears in my eyes. 'You really okay with us having another one so close to Taylor?' 

'Yes, mommy. I am one hundred percent sure.' I sighed and Ryan turn me around and we sat relaxing again.

We wash then got out and get dressed for relaxing afternoon. We lay in bed and eating pizza while watching a movie bought on Netflix. Taylor woke up and we gave him a quick basin bath and got him dried and redressed with new small Vicks cotton balls in his ears. He was a lot better today than the last few days. I sat feeding Taylor when my phone rang again and it was my cousin again. 

'Hey, cuz how are you doing this fine evening?'

'Great and yourself.'

'Tired after today.'

'Of course. After what I saw you do I would be. Listen the reason for my call is we would love to come round and watch you compete and have dinner or a braai over the weekend.'

'Wonderful, when would you guys like to come see us?' I asked him.

'Will it be okay if we do it Wednesday, Bianca and I both have important meetings we can't miss tomorrow.' 

'Of course. We'll get you guys ticket. Is it still you guys and the three little ones?'

'Four little ones.' Brett corrected.

'That is marvelous, congrats.' I smiled.

'Okay, so we'll get you guys tickets for Wednesday then.'

'Super, thanks.' Brett spoke up. 'Oh and Dinkie...'

'Yes.' I replied.

'Congratulations on both your wins today.'

'Thank you so much, the games are not over yet. Still, more to come.'

'Fantastic, can't wait to see you win them all.'

'Thanks cuz. You are pretty awesome yourself. Talk again tomorrow.'

'Of course. Bye.'

'Bye.' Ryan just lay listening to us talk. Taylor lay asleep in my lap. Oh, my boy. I never knew you can love someone so much.

'So what cuz say?' Ryan asked me.

'Oh, they both have meetings tomorrow but they will be at the stadium on Wednesday and they invited us to a barbeque over the weekend.' 

'That sounds so nice. I think I like them already and I haven't even met them yet.' Ryan aired his opinion.

'Let just hope it doesn't disappoint.' I got up and lay Taylor down on his one side and lay a blanket over him. We dig into the pizzas.

'These are great pizzas.'

'Yes, the wood-burning pizza oven just make pizzas taste so much better.' We watched our movie and I fell asleep.

'Finally, she's asleep. You have done so great today mommy. I am so proud of you.'

'L...love you to...' I mumbled as I fall deeper into sleep. Ryan left our suite I heard the door close and lock behind him. I was later woken when Ryan came back with a few bags of things he bought.

'Hey, daddy where have you been?'

'I when to this candy story they call Dischem and it is like a candy store for health junkies like us. I went out to get you a home pregnancy test and I got a few extra things as well. Don't worry it is all healthy promise.' 

'Yes, it was in one of my favorite stores to visit when we still lived here. You must have caused quite a stir in the store with the health nuts that go there.'

'Yeah, a bit that why I took so long to get back here.'

'I see. Had fun at least?'

'Yes, it was fun. You had a nice nap?'

'It was okay. I am still tired though.' 

'Awe you can go back to sleep love.'

'After we find out we're pregnant or not.' I go off and take the test. So now we wait the twenty minutes it said on the box. 

'So daddy what do you fancy this time around another boy or a petite little girl?'

'Love to be completely honest, extremely healthy will do so whatever this little one decide to be it will be fine with me.'

'You really are my perfect sexy hunky better half. I love you so much, Mr. Terry.'

'Love you more princess.' So we sat waiting for the results. Eight thirty the time was up and we looked at the test and compare it to the leaflet. Ryan was the first one that broke the silence and said: 'We are very much pregnant Mrs. Terry.' I turn to him and gave him a hug.

'Maybe we can go see a doctor here after the games this week.'

'Yes, of course.' 

We both changed for bed gave our boy his evening bath and sat taking care of him. Ryan took him off my hands and rocked him to sleep. I lay down and was out like a light.

~~~~ **Tuesday** ~~~~

Four AM we hit the gym. Five AM we hit Cape Crossfit till seven-thirty AM then I took a shower at Cape Crossfit locker rooms and got dressed for the games and off we drove to the stadium. I clock in ten to eight AM. They print us new Reebok competition shirts on sight with our surnames on the back. Nine AM, the games start and off we go. The first heat of day two is air runners for five miles then jumping bars up, then bar ups, then handstand obstacle course run back for ring pull up then sprint for the finish line. Good, I am so glad dad built me that obstacle course back home this looks like child's play. The men's four heats started and Ryan should have gotten Brett's entrance tickets by now. The woman's heats started and off we go.

My heat started only last and off we go running. I made a work out of the sprinting take it slow then sprinting again then slowing a little this way got me to finish first if the girls and off I go to the bar and I got to my twelveth jumping pull-ups when Sara caught up and got to the bar next. I just kept pushing. After my full bar ups I got running over the obstacle course the people started to cheer me on since I got a full grid event length ahead of Sara and Annie with Katrin I would really like to have in second place with me. 

I ran back to the rings at the end of my handstand grid and start on my ring pull-ups. I was on my last two ring pull ups I kept pushing and my wave of nausea would choose at the stage to make an entrance and I chock it down finish the rings and ran full sprint to the finish line. I ran off to the side where the medical team stood and barf in the trash bin behind the one medic. They were on me in a split second. Taking care of me. I finished first and then Sara with Katrin and finally Annie.

After me being sick did I feel better they gave me some water to rinse my mouth and a wet wipe to wipe my face with. I did start to feel better. I walked out again and cheers gone out. There were still some girls busy and I walked over to them to cheer them on along with Annie and Katrin. There are still five minutes of the time cap event to finish this. We kept cheering them on to the finish line. Four other girls finished and the others ran out if time. We hugged them anyway. We head backstage and Ryan was on me like a magnet.  
'You okay baby?'

'Yeah, I am now. That third last pull up my morning sickness made an appearance at the second and I had to finish first and bolt to be sick.' He hugged my sweaty body to him as he kissed my forehead.

'I am so proud of you love, winning your third heat like this in the games of only three more to go.' Albe and Kasper my Reebok boss walked up to us as they talked. 

'You okay girl you had us all worried when you ran off completely.'

'You are going to have to tell them.'

'I know handsome.'

'What is going on?' Kasper asked us.

'I think I might be pregnant again. I haven't been feeling so well for the past few days now. I would like to go confirm it with a doctor after the games are over. But for now, I would like to keep this just between the four of us. I am also telling you guys this to be open and totally honest with you since you are both my boss and I don't like nasty surprises.'

'Of course. Thanks for letting us know.'

Albe spoke up. The men came back on and this heat's time cap is twelve minutes. It all weights. With the men talking I started on my burpee sprint. The men's second heat start at one PM. Quarter to two PM the men's division was done and ten past two, the woman's heat started. This heat we all raced and I came in second, and Katrin first. I am so happy for her. It is three-thirty PM and I am being interviewed along with Ryan for the new Crossfit movie documentary thing they are making. After a half an hour of questioning and answering, we were done and we drove straight to gym where Ryan and I threw around some weights for an hour then hit Cape Crossfit for another hour. When we drove back home we hit the health store and bought ourselves dinner and six-thirty PM we walked in at our hotel room with a crying Taylor. Okay, big boy mommy knows you are irritated but thank you for being such a good sweet special little man with daddy. I talked to him while I got him undressed for his evening bath.

Ryan sat on our bed eating while I give Taylor his bath. I wrap him in a fluffy hotel towel and walked out into our room and lay him on our bed where Ryan already got a baby onesie out with a new nappy. He took over the dressing of our baby boy while I sat eating my dinner in the bed. I ate about half of it when I took Taylor so I could feed him. He drank from me till his eyes drooped. I burp him and lay him down for the night. Afterward, I finish my dinner and Ryan walked off to take shower. I slipped in behind him as he turned and turned the heat up a few notches.


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~ **Wednesday** ~~~~

Ryan bought Brett, Bianca and the kids tickets for today's events. I wrote Brett and Bianca's names on a piece of paper for Ryan to hold up at the stadium entrance. Ryan looks so tired, he looks more tired than I really feel physically. We both hit both our gyms here in Cape Town from four AM, this morning. I snoozed an hour in the car in the parking lot. I fed Taylor when I woke up in the car and pump some milk for him at the same time for later. So now that I am cleaned up and ready to take on this new day filled with challenges for us. Eight-thirty I clock in for the day of these few heats of day three. More and more people fall out of the games in every heat that is held.

Nine AM Ryan got Brett and his family at the stadium entrance and showed them to the seats. I walked out and greeted them. Fans of Crossfit stopped me to sign their shirts so I did. 

'Hey, Dinkie goodness, look at you all famous and beefy barbie.'

'Hey, Bretty. I am really nothing, I am still the same old dull Dinkie from back when we were kids.' I gave them all hugs and quick kisses. 'Brett, Bianca this is my rock, my anchor in my life, my husband Ryan Terry and this is our son Taylor.' I introduced.

'So nice to have you part of the family now man.' Ryan and Bretty shook hands with man hugs. Then Bianca gave Ryan a quick peck on the lips like my whole family does.

'Thanks, man.' Ryan greeted.   
'You know Harper, Nadine.' Bianca held their little girl to her leg.

'Of course. Hello sweetheart.' She shies away and hides behind Bianca's leg.

'And this is our twin son's Ian and Douglas and our latest addition to the family is Kegan.'

'Oh, my goodness they are all gorgeous. So will you guys all be okay I have to go warm up.' I asked.

'Of course, go right ahead we'll be more than fine keeping Ryan and Taylor company.' Brett smiled. I walked over to Ryan and he gave me a big good luck kiss and I walked off. Two teenagers came up to me and asked me to sign their Crossfit shirts and I signed the back of their shoulders. 

'So are you guys going to start training in Crossfit now?' I asked the boy and girl that are clearly brother and sister without a doubt.

'Yes, ma'am we want to be just like you one day.' They sang.

'Well, no matter what happens I believe that you will take the crown from me. I believe in you guys. The best Crossfit box in Cape Town is Cape Crossfit.' I spoke and gave them the card of the Crossfit box. 'So when I'm done here today come to me after my second heat and I'll organize you guys some Crossfit gear.' Their faces light up like an African sunrise.

'Awesome.' They're breathed. The camera guy caught everything I talked to the two teens about on camera I recognize him from the documentary crew.

'Okay remember, to come and find me after the second heat for the woman okay.'

'Okay, ma'am.' They jump up and down hysterically when I walked away. I walked off to go warm up. Okay, first the bathroom throwing up then warm up. I felt sick then burst into a toilet stall and puked. I spit the last of the stuff that was in my mouth in the toilet bowl. I rinse my mouth at the basin and head on out to do what I need to win today. I start warming up. I got so focused on what I need to do that I zoned out completely. The men's heats started and we all stood watching on the screens backstage. My judge came to me and said that I will be in the women's first heat. The men all got narrowed down on contenders at the last heat to only seven top athletes. Mat Fraser was one of the top seven athletes. We were called out and on we came running. My family started to cheer for me and I close my eyes as I got zoned in. We will have to do muscle ups with handstand walk and handstand push-ups. And shoulder press with eighty-five kilograms over my head and finally lunges with seventy kilograms of barbells overhead.

So no pressure. They called us to standby and the beep went off. And off we go we crawl under the clear perspex and stared our handstand push-up. The crowds gone wild in cheering the athletes on. I did ten handstand push-ups unbroken the next is muscle ups on the rings. Annie and Sara along with me are neck in neck. The three of us are neck in neck we start on the overhead lunges with seventy kg barbell. My knees hit the floor over and over. Sara and Annie stopped halfway or quarter of the way with lunges. I gone passed them and started on the handstand walk back to the rings. From me being third in this event I just moved past them and took first place.

When I got to the halfway mark in the handstand walk, Annie started on the handstand walk. One thing I love about Crossfit is that while you're focused on the top three one person from the sidelines will come along and overtake the top spot for themselves and that is what Katrin Davidsdottir just did as she passed Annie in the handstand walk. I started on the shoulder presses number three when Katrin started on her last item in this second last event for the woman individuals.

Next will be bar work right after this heat and Katrin finished her shoulder presses one rep behind mine and she took second place. Sara took third and Annie took the fourth spot. We cheered the guys on that were behind us. The bar ups with twenty-one, fifteen and nine deadlift with eighty kg will be a three-round event. The last four girls fell out and it is only the top seven of us. The bell dinged and off we go. Sara and Katrin are neck on neck in this one and Annie and I were in competition we finish the heat in just over six minutes and ten something seconds. I took third and Sara and Katrin took first and second for this heat event.

'Ladies and gentleman what a day so far with all these amazing athletes get them another round of cheers for astonishing competitors. We are adding the latest scores to give you the fittest woman on earth in a few minutes.' David announced. I took my new Crossfit friend's hands as we all stood around waiting to hear who won after everything we've been through these past few days.

'Ladies and gentleman I give you in fourth place Annie Thorsdottir, in third place Sara Sigmundsdottir and now for the second place we have Katrin Davisdottir and finally what we all been waiting for ladies and gentleman the fittest woman on earth for the second year in a row... Nadine Terry!' David yell and the whole stadium went wild. I couldn't believe that I won again I burst out crying as they hugged me and I stood there in the middle of the arena crying as I wave at everyone. I took a bow. They did the medallion ceremony for the men and woman individuals quickly and now we moved on to the master's event one day one. I received a cheque for five hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars.

With my gold medallion I ran up to my family and Ryan hugged me and hugged me. I gave him a kiss and turned to Bretty and Bianca they both hugged me and congratulated me with their own happy tears. The South African sports channels did interviews on me and asked me a couple of twenty to thirty questions which I answered truthfully.

I could pick up the guy that interviewed me didn't really know what he should ask me since he clearly doesn't know anything about this sport. Yet, I answered him with more than he asked for. He kept me quite busy for almost a half an hour. Since what I must have said sparked an interest in him.

Then CBS sport interviewed me and to my surprise, seven bucks productions of Dwayne Johnson is here along with him to film this whole Crossfit Games finals since he got permission to film this event from David the Crossfit Games founder.

'Nadine... Nadine... Nadine... What are we going to do with all your raw talent.' Dwayne smiled at me.

'Well, sir. I always keep your words in mind when I'm at an event like this be a best in the arena but always be humble and kind.' I smile up at him. He smiled a little brighter nodding his head and gave me a bear hug. He is really a huge guy. Ryan left Taylor with Brett and Bianca and quickly came over to greet Dwayne saying hello.

'Ryan my man I hope you are training to keep up with your wife now.' Dwayne joked.

'Oh no sir she can kick my ass no matter where we end up training so I just train to defend myself at this stage.' We all laughed and Brett and Bianca with our boy and their own kids joined us.

'Brett, Bianca I would like you to meet our friend Dwayne Johnson.' I spoke up. 'Mr. Johnson I would like you to meet my cousin Brett with his wife Bianca and their kids.'

'Hello, it is so nice to meet Nadine's family.' I picked Taylor up kissing his cheek.

'Who is this handsome young man?' Dwayne asked.

'This sir is Taylor Terry.'

'What?' Dwayne looked between Ryan and me surprised.

'Yes, he is just over two and a half months old.' I spoke up. He shook his head again.

'She won the Arnold Classic at six months pregnant.'

'No way.' The whole group spat in surprise.

'It is true. Look here see.' Ryan took out his phone to show them the video he took with his phone of that night's events. The group stood there in stunned silence. We talked for a while longer and that two teenagers, the brother, and sister came running up to me. I gave them hugs. They let the rock sign their shirts too.

Afterward, I took them to the Reebok stand in the expo part of the games and bought them both two Crossfit shirts and three Crossfit training pants each with hand grips. Their parents were not far behind us. I introduce myself to the teenager's parents. Chris from Cape Crossfit walked pass us.

'Oh, Chris wonderful. May we have a moment please.' I asked him.

'Sure.'

'This is Mr. and Mrs. Jansen van Rensburg and these are our future Crossfit champs, Tasha and Miguel.' I introduced them quickly. 'Jansen van Rensburg family this is the owner of the greatest Crossfit box in Cape Town called Cape Crossfit.' Chris shook hands with the van Rensburg family.

'You will see this fine man and his team compete in the team finals they are excellent and are a real close-knit Crossfit family.' They started to talk while I pay for the kid's Crossfit gear with my discount code. I took selfies with the kids then joined my family again on the bleachers.

I got to my food bag and start digging in on my chicken breast with steamed broccoli and cauliflower. The Masters even heat one start for the men and off they go. Brett with Bianca and the kids sat eating boerewors rolls with a coke zero. Ryan ate his boiled eggs with some fruit and USN protein shake. It is noon in South Africa and the men are battling it out.

'What group is this Dinkie?' Brett asked me.

'This is the age group of thirty-five to fifty this is their first event on their first day on the game floor for this year.' I let them know. We kept watching the athletes compete. I called my dad first and send him a photo of me Ryan with my medallion and large oversized cheque along with my podium friends Katrin and Sara.

Dad was so excited on the other side of the phone he sounds like he was in tears. Brett got on his phone with his parents in New Zealand and babbles of everything they witnessed here today. Taylor woke up and were a very unhappy little man. I changed his nappy then sat feeding him the last bit of his bottle.

After the second master woman's heat for this category, we left dragging Dwayne with us for a nice South African style dinner. We all head home quickly and took showers and have a change of clothes then met up at the V & A waterfront for dinner. We sat at a steakhouse, and the restaurant manager had to close the whole place for us just to give Dwayne and his family with ours some privacy.

We all laughed and enjoyed ourselves so much that we didn't notice the time flew by it was eleven PM. Ryan quickly walked off to pay our dinner bill when Dwayne chipped in and pay the one half of the bill and we paid the other half.

~~~~  **Thursday**  ~~~~

Ryan and I made an appointment with a gynecologist to make sure if I am pregnant or not. Turns out that we are going to have twins. I am about eight weeks into my pregnancy. After we confirmed it did we took our car with a few items of clothing so I can go show Ryan the breathtaking garden route of South Africa. We drove the four and a half hours to Mossel Bay and we are spending the night here in a chalet overlooking the lovely ocean.

~~~~ **Friday** ~~~~

Friday morning we set out driving all the way up to Knysna we walked the rainforest of Knysna with Taylor in his carrying pouch. We stopped at all the smaller towns all the way back to our chalet in Mossel Bay. We spend our second evening here and early Saturday morning we drove back to Cape Town.

~~~~ **Saturday** ~~~~

Eleven AM, we arrived back at our hotel. We freshen up and head to the stadium I have a meet and greet session at the USN and Reebok stands from one PM. Ryan posed with some bodybuilding fans at the USN stand and then word got out we were here and within a half hour this whole expo we're hoping that the organizers had to extend the expo to meet peoples demands. So yes it is crazy.

The documentary crew showed up with their cameras and filmed me working my ambassadorship for all the companies I represent. They wanted to follow me around some more and after an hour at the expo, we hit the gym were Ryan and I train while we were here and this will be our last session while we're here. The camera crew followed us to the Cape Crossfit to film me here too. I flip some tires around and hit the tyre with a six-kilogram sledgehammer over and over again then I pushed some weight slays around then did twenty snatches with barbells over and over.

Then our last session with Cape Crossfit where we met up with Tasha and her brother Miguel. Their are all here for their second class already. We greeted everyone and Ryan and I got training for two hours.

After our session, we thank Chris and Justin for using their stunning facilities. The film crew left, and Ryan drove us to our hotel we got to our room so we could shower and change then drove over to Brett and Bianca's home for a nice family barbeque.

It was so nice having a bit of home. Taylor started crying and I had to rush him to the bathroom he shit himself from a very runny tummy. Bianca came to see if we were okay and saw me giving Taylor a bath in her basin. She hands me a fluffy towel and I dried my baby boy.

'Is he teething?' She asked.  
'Yes, he is. This whole week and tonight are the worst yet.' Taylor cried as I got him redressed. 'I know your stomach hurt sweetheart we'll make it all better okay.' I gave him something for the stomach ache he has and Bianca showed me to the nursery where I sat down feeding him. I am so tired.

'You know you guys should come and visit us in London. It will be such a blast.'  
'That would be nice. Considering everything that is going on in this country we may need to make it a permanent move either to New Zealand or London.' 

'Really so it has gotten even worse?' I asked.

'It has.' She answered and looked sad.

'Hey, our door is always open for you guys in London.' 

'Thanks.' I lay a blanket over my shoulder where Taylor where still drinking from me. Ryan came rushing into the nursery.

'What is wrong love?' I asked.

'The former South African youth league leader has just been killed in a high-speed chase on the speedway up in Johannesburg.' 

'What?' Bianca and I looked at each other. Ryan left with Bianca on his heels while I clean up and redress again. I walked out with Taylor in my arms. We watched as breaking news keep streaming in. According to the news the former youth league leader and the current president were in the same car they drove in under a petrol tanker and it all exploded on impact.

'Halleluja miracles still happen. Break out the champagne. Let's start celebrating.' I shouted.

'Is this good news?' Ryan asked.

'They are both the reason mom, dad and our family fleed to London. Yet our celebration is only today. Who knows who will take over from them? Will they make more promises no one keeps and be way worst then these two dead men or will they pick South Africa out of this slump it is in? Only time will tell.' I explained. I lay Taylor in his stroller and we all sat eating watching the latest events happening on the news.

We later left my cousins and drove back to our hotel. We took a nice bath then got dressed for bed. We started to pack all our things in our suitcases. We are flying back to London in the morning. So for now with most of our things in our bags, we lay watching the news unfold. I fell asleep and dreamt of the most horrible dream of what will become of South Africa. I jolt awake in a cold sweat around eleven twenty PM. I felt this urgency to get Brett and his family out of South Africa. Ryan was woken in my chaotic turmoil. I pace our room while I'm on the phone with Brett.

Brett agreed to pack all he and Bianca could and will meet us at the airport in the morning. I stood bend over holding the edge of the dresser breathing hard.   
'Love what is going on?' Ryan walked over to me where I was talking to Brett in his arms. 

'I had a very bad dream of what will happen to this country and I have such an urgency to get Brett and Bianca and then kids out of this danger. Oh, god. We have to call Dwayne.' We turned on the news and I was rattled at what I saw because it was everything I just dreamed about. Ryan was on the phone with Dwayne telling him to leave now for their own safety. 

'What is going in love?' Ryan asked me.

'I have just dreamed this nightmare frame for frame. Believe me when I tell you this.'

'I believe you, sweetheart.' He took me in his arms. 'Dwayne is on his way to the airport.'

'Maybe we should be going to. Brett and Bianca are packing to travel with us to London.' Ryan took my phone and called Brett and within an hour we are all at the airport hire a private jet back to London. With about ten boxes for Brett and his family and our suitcases and souvenirs, we were all shot into the air. We refueled in Dubai the flew straight to London. I settle our parking ticket and Ryan got our car out where we left it. We got all our things in the back of our Audi Q7. We drove through the busy streets of London. Bianca was a bit teary as to the situation they were in. We walked into the penthouse. Mom and dad came round an hour after we got home. My sister also came round to say hello and got Brett a job at the company she works at. So the guys went off to sort out immigration papers for Brett and Bianca with their kids. I looked for a place for them to live and found them a place three blocks from Hardbody's that is large enough for the six of them. It is a six bedroom apartment. Taylor and I took my car and head over to look at the place. I send pictures of the place to Ryan. I called and told him about the place and it is such a bargain so we bought the place. He came by when they were done at the embassy. 

'So what do you guys think?' Ryan asked as we just put our signatures on the real estate guys paperwork.

'It is massive. You guys sure this is an apartment?' Bianca spoke up walking around.

'Yes, it is large. Do you guys like it?' I asked them.

'It is lovely.'

'Good.' I breathe in relieve. 'So what is happening on the immigration front?' I asked curiously.  
'Oh, it is all sorted out we have everything stamped and signed.' Brett answered for them.  
'Wonderful.' I smile as Brett held me around my waist. Afterward, we drive the few blocks to Hardbody's and said hi to everyone. Uncle Brian stormed me and lift me in the air hugging me in congratulations. He was over the moon seeing Brett and Bianca here. I strolled off to greet Clive at Old Joe's. He stuck my Crossfit trophy next to my other trophies of last year that I win.   
Ryan blurts out that I am pregnant again with twins.

Afterward, we head back to the penthouse and settled down. We allocate their bedrooms for now and got everyone settled. I lay down for a bit. Taylor is asleep and Ryan went off working the gym community of London a little. I am also supposed to but I am so tired that I don't want to get behind the wheel of a car when I am this tired. I fell asleep and were woken feeling sick. I ran for the loo past Ryan in the shower and puke in the toilet. Ryan got out drying off and wrap a towel around his lower half.  
'Love?'

'Please Ryan you don't have to watch me be sick it must look grows.' I was sick some more. 

'None scenes.' He pulls my hair back rubbing my back up and down. I flush the toilet as I got to my feet again and passed out from getting up too quickly.

'Nadine!! Nadine!!' Ryan yell. Brett came running into our bathroom.

'What happened?' Brett asked.

'I don't know?' Ryan is in an all-out panic. From all Ryan's yelling, he woke Taylor and he is crying now too. 

'I got Taylor.' Bianca spoke up from our bedroom. 

'Baby come on. Wake up.' Ryan picked me up from the tiled floor and walked to our bed and lay me down. 

'Salt. Try salt.' Bianca suggested and someone ran off to the kitchen. 

'Is he okay?' Ryan asked right next to me.

'Other then a nappy change I think he is okay.' The salt arrived and they wif it under my nose. I tried everything to wake up but nothing happened. Not even the salt.

'Let's wait an hour then if she is still out then we'll take her to the emergency room.'  
'Alright.' I fell in a deep hole of dreamless sleep. It felt so nice just to sleep like this.


	21. Chapter 21

I open my eyes in our room at home were filled with concerned faces. My mother rocked Taylor in her arms.

'Hey, there princess.' Ryan moved to my side. 

'Hi. What is going on?' I asked struggling to sit up.

'You passed out yesterday morning.'

'What? No way. Are the twins okay?' I asked sitting up with a massive headache. 

'Yes we had your doctor here to look you over and he made sure your fall didn't hurt them since I semi caught before you could really get hurt helped a bit.' Ryan spoke up sliding my hair behind my ear. I looked at him as tears of relief stream down my face. He pulled me on to his lap holding me to him. This really is home. My family sat watching us while my mother had Taylor in her arms and Bretty took care of their own kids. Dad just sit watching Ryan and me. 

'I... I need to get up, I need to toilet.' Ryan helped me with his arm around my waist we head to our ensuite bathroom. I did my business then got ready for a shower. I took a really nice cleaning session and got dressed in clean clothes Ryan got for me. I washed my hair then got out. I dried off and got dressed in sweatpants and a long sleeve tee shirt. Feeling much better, I set out to comb out my wet hair. I got to our basin and brushed my teeth now I feel better all clean. We head out to our room again and my whole family left I could hear them in the living room down the hall.

Ryan stuck close to me where I blow-dry my hair. He later took over from me. It felt nice. I really need to trim my hair a bit.   
'I am sorry love.'

'Sorry for what princess?'

'For making you worry. I am sorry.' I repeated as I look at him via the mirror in our room.

'There is no need to apologize sweetheart. You and the twins are perfectly fine and that is more than enough for me.' I took his hand and kissed his palm. He continues after that to blow dry my hair. We slowly got to our feet afterward and head on out to be with my family. We walked into the living room and my eye caught the clock on the wall it is two PM. There was something cooking in the kitchen and the smell is drifting through the house. We barely sat on the couch when I had to bolt for the bathroom to be sick. I was sick then flush the loo afterward. Gosh, this is going to mess up my training. I brush my teeth again. Mom came walking into our room when I came walking out of our bathroom.   
She lay my sleeping boy in his crib that is in our room.

'You okay honey?' She asked me covering him with a blanket.

'Yes, just some morning sickness.' I let her know and she nods her head. 'I hope he wasn't a handful?'

'Not at all.' She slips her arm around my waist as we watch Taylor sleep. We head out and joined the others where everyone sat around our big dining room table. I only managed a greek salad. Four PM, Ryan an I head out to Hardbody's and we did some weight training for an hour and a half. Uncle Brian was busy training people on the other end of the gym. After our training, my kid sister and her new boyfriend are here at Old Joe's next door, training. I ran to her and gave her such a warm hug. Boyfriend's eyes popped out of his head when he saw me and Ryan.

'Baby, you didn't tell me your sister was the Crossfit Queen?' He said surprised.

'Well, she is just my two time fittest woman on the planet sister. Nadine this is Adam Nickolson, by boyfriend and big boss for the animation company I work for.'

'Boyfriend?' I asked surprised. Oh, the HR nightmare this little situation can create. I thought to myself. Yet we can't always control who we fall in love with.

'Yes.' She smiled shyly.

'I see. Well hello, Mr. Nickolson.'

'Mr. and Mrs. Terry what an honor to finally meet you in person.'

'Likewise. Okay, let us get one thing straight before we move on. You break her heart, I'll find you no matter where you'll hide and break your legs are we clear.' I spoke and I had to suppress my hysterical laughter. Adam went all pale and wide-eyed. Ryan turned away suppressing a smile and his own laughter.

'Yes. Yes, ma'am understood.' Adam spoke in stutters. 

'Good. Now relax and take a breath looks like you stopped breathing man. Since you two are dating now let's have dinner sometimes.' I suggested.

'That would be nice.' Janice replied and looked up at Adam. He looked down at her and the look he gave her spoke volumes of how much he really loves her.

'Wow.' I spoke looking at Ryan and he smiles holding me closer.  
'What?' Adam asked us.

'The way you look at my sister sir, says you found the place your heart calls home.'

'You know what Nadine, to be honest, it really has.' Adam confessed with a smile looking only at Janice.

'Well then if you feel so strongly towards her, then your legs will be more then fine good sir. For now.'

'That is a relieve.' Janice chuckled. Adam kissed her hair.

We let them continue to train, while we talk to Clive finding out how things are going here. The classes are bursting out of its seams. I looked up at Ryan and he smiled at me where he sat next to me behind the front desk. 

'Well if the demand is so great then maybe we should think to expand again.' I suggest. 'Or close up the outside with weatherproof see-through perspex or something so the sun can still shine through.' The men's faces looked approving at me. Ryan and I left Old Joe's and we talked to the travel agency next door if they don't want to sell their property to us for a good price. We even talked to the owner that walked in when we asked to speak to him.

He actually welcomed our proposal. He spotted a new location last week he wanted to move the business to, this way he can already pay for half the shop closer to midtown London. I got a sales agreement from the stationary store and we and Mr. Gupta signed the documents. In the back office of Hardbody's where Thomas our gym manager were on the phone ordering our branded gym clothing, we quickly scanned in the signed sales agreement and send it off to our attorneys that dealt with all our other business transactions. 

Ryan and I walked back to Clive and said we are knocking this wall through. His face lights up like we could just be father Christmas. I got busy training and Ryan were with me every step of the way. My sister and her new boyfriend stood staring at me where Ryan only help me with a few things. They later had to leave going back to their office. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I came to a complete stop.

'What?' Clive asked me.

'Okay, I am just throwing it out there. Lunch break office rooftop yoga or stretch exercises?'

'Yes, that can work.'

'We can try it in Adam's office first.'

'We can only try.' I called Janice and asked her to speak to Adam. I lay our idea on the table for him and he likes it. So we agreed to use the rooftop of his building. We start in two weeks. We got a flyer together and asked our receptionist to print us our flyer according to Adam he has about a thousand two hundred employees. So we print that amount of flyers and with two, half an hour planned sessions over an hour lunchtime.

When the flyers were done printing and cut in for, some of our Hardbody's instructors left to go hand out flyers to every single person at Dynamic Animation studio's. We even invite them to visit Hardbody's. After that we got mom's big boss in on this new fitness brain wave I got and boom he agreed to the great innovative idea of ours. Mr. Wesley mom's boss is a martial arts competitor. So within a few hours, we got a ton of new business in as we hand out more new flyers and started to get calls in to confirm lunchtime classes at the two business properties, and just like that, we got new business in from the working community. Clive, Thomas, Brian and I all sat around a table and worked out a half an hour programs for these people. In the cardio studio we have here on the premises we tested it on our clientele for a week and it works perfectly in a half an hour.

So after the second week, four of our personal trainers will be away for an hour teaching. We got dad and Ray's dad Shane to build us two collapsible sturdy bookshelf type rig you can fold up and carry like a bag over your shoulder. For some USN supplements and Hardbody t-shirts and training pants.

So lunch break classes started and I am at Janice and Adam's office rooftop with uncle Brian we were here an hour early to sweep the rooftop clean and set up our stuff and the people started showing up. Once the first twenty to thirty people showed up we start our class, ten minutes in all these mouse pointing geeks were sweating like their in a sauna. We sold some supplements and tee shirts. Brian taught our second class. So from noon to one PM we were here teaching. After our two classes, we packed up and head back to Hardbody'. I already trained for four hours at old Joe's this morning now only to train with my busy husband. Taylor started to cry and he has a fever. Great, I don't think I could handle a sick baby right now. I sat feeding him some baby food.

Then gave him medicine for his fever. I sat rocking him. I have a photo shoot tomorrow till Friday for the companies I work for. The David Castro asked me to do an add to promote Crossfit better so that is also on my to-do list for the coming week. It is Monday at ten AM, and busy posing with Taylor close by. The USN photographer is having a blast with our photo shoot for the past three hours. Tomorrow I have a Gymshark photo shoot and then there is Reebok. Reebok also wants me to shoot an add for them. According to the big boss sale spike whenever my adds are on. So whatever they need, I'll do. After three weeks past if photo shoot after photo shoot and add filming it was finally done. I got back to intense Crossfit training. Taylor got over the flu. I've taken him for his six month shot at my doctor and he even had a look at my five-month-old growing twins. The ultrasound said it is a boy and a little girl. Ryan will be jumping on the couches tonight.

'Ryan, speaking hello.'  
'Hey, sexy.'

'So what did the doctor say?'

'We are going to have a boy and a girl.'  
'Oh, my goodness. This is so great.'

'Yes, it is. He also gave Taylor his shots and we are on our way to a Crossfit box for some orders that I need to go get.'

'Oh, please be safe you two. I live you so much.'  
'Love you more daddy.'

'See you at Hardbody's in over an hour.'

'Perfect see you there.' We got to the Crossfit box and head inside quickly out if this downpour. We met up with the box owner and we talked products and he ordered a thousand pounds of USN supplements and Gymshark and Reebok gear. Since he placed such a large order. I gave him a few Crossfit motivational posters for his box. He asked me to sign a few of them for him so I did and Taylor and I left. We were driving back with little Taylor strapped in on the passenger seat in his carrying chair. So I can see when he needs tending to. We were about half way to Hardbody's when Ryan called to find out where we were when a dark blue old car rammed us from behind.  
'Honey?'

'Someone is repeatedly ramming my car from behind. I can't see who it is.' Taylor is crying.

'Where are you?' Ryan asked and I can hear him running.   
'At a traffic light at Holland Park.'

'I'm on my way. We are calling the police as we speak.' The car rams us again and again. We cane to a stop next to the road and the blue car stood next to me and I got my steel baseball bats out from behind my seat and jump out. And hit the windscreen than the driver's window on the first hit and it disintegrates to reveal the face behind the wheel.

'Mandy! You are fucking crazy!' I punched her cheek, and she raced off. I walked to the back of my car and the trunk is now one with the back seat. I got Taylor out if his car seat and held my crying boy in my arms as I lay my bare on the back seat. The police and Ryan arrived on the scene at the same time.

'Could you see who it was?' Ryan askes taking Taylor and myself in his arms. 

'At first no, but after I got to her car windows with my bate I saw it was your mother Ryan.'

'WHAT?' Instantly pissed off. A paramedic was called to the scene to look Taylor and myself over. They load me and Taylor in the back of the ambulance and drive us to the hospital. They are towing my car away. Ryan followed behind the ambulance all the way to the hospital. They did an ultrasound to make sure the twins are fine. It was a good thing I wore my seat belt. They only gave a neck brace from the whiplash I got in this strange situation.

'I don't know what would motivate her to do this type of thing. None of the scenarios I play out in my head makes any sense at all.' Ryan rubbed my hair back and kissed my forehead.  
'Since the moment we dated she never really liked me.'

'That day she showed up at your hospital room the day Taylor was born, I should have known that she would go to these types of lengths.' 

'Hey, not you or I could have predicted these actions your mother would take. So please stop blaming yourself for something none of us could control.' I smiled a little.  
'What?' He asked looking at me looking at my hands.

'I kind of punch your mother.' I spoke looking up from my hands to his face. 

'You did what?' Ryan turned in his tracks in the emergency room looking at me funny.  
'I got to the car with my baseball bat and when the driver's window broke and I could see who it is I gave her cheek a good fast punch that was when she drives off tyres squealing on the tarmac.'

'Yeah, I saw the traffic camera footage from the police.' Ryan spoke taking my hand and kissed my fingers.

'You did.'  
'Yes, she really hit you guys so hard that there wasn't any trunk left.'

'It's a good thing I put all our stuff on the back seat when we left the one Crossfit box earlier.'

'Yip. Or it would be demolished too. She hit you six-seven times then you pulled over and got all revenge on her ass.'

'Look whoever it would have been would have gotten the beating of their life when it comes to Taylor and you handsome.' The doctor and nurses look me over again. 'This just so happened to be your mother and I am so sorry that it is.'

'Mom has turned crazy for a few years now, it has been a long time coming. She clearly went off the deep end this time.' Ryan declared. I just nod my head a little. If she did this to me and Taylor what will she concoct next?


	22. Chapter 22

It's been weeks and the insurance wrote my cute little Audi off since the wheels lock and steering rack broke and so I got a new one. Ryan is looking for his mother but everywhere looks she has either been here or moved on to a new location. The police are also looking for her. Apparently, the car I hit with my baseball bat she stole because of the black windows.

I hit hour three and a half and I am training gymnastics with uncle Brian. Next is jumping rope in the dojo. The expansion next to Old Joe's is on the last stage before we break the walls through to join the two parts. My two amazing dads and their team are working hard to get all the rigs installed for us. The dojo slash boxing gym also got busy. Our kickboxing instructor is a two-time world champion and is busy training potential kickboxing champs. I'm six and a half months pregnant with twins and still have defined abs.

Well, I work really hard to keep my abs in place. The new bodybuilding competition season starts and although I don't feel like competing this year I did two competitions and won one and came in third on the other. I only did it to maintain my IFBB pro-card. For Ryan, we had to fly over to Amsterdam for the big Europen Olympia competition and then over to Greece for the Europen Arnold Classics this year. We also worked hard at these events for our respected companies. The last event I did with Terry was where we did an expo in Russia it is truly stunning there in the summer. We spend a whole week after the expo there just taking in the sights and culture of the country. It was something different let me tell you. Then the expo heads on over to Hong Kong and Ryan said flat out no when I wanted to go. He doesn't want me to catch an illness while I'm there and that is the main reason he doesn't want me to go.

I finally caved when he was being so sweet and caring all at the same time. So I am busy working with little Taylor at home. I am running around keeping things going at home. So you might wonder what happened to cousin Brett and Bianca well the large apartment we bought for them got registered on our names. They moved in two months ago and Brett got hired to do the computer programing for the company Janice is working for. Bianca is an excellent family attorney got a job too. So I am just happy we have our home back to normal. Being almost eight and a half months pregnant with a teething baby to deal with daily is challenging along with all our businesses keeping us on our toes.

Taylor and I were working USN business today. Then we are both hitting the heated swimming pool. Taylor is learning what to do with an instructor in case he falls into a swimming pool. So while he learns I do my fifty to sixty laps. Afterward, we speed off to Hardbody's to teach the teens class for the afternoon. I am about six hundred an ten hours of given classes behind me now still have a way to go. The group of boys are still here and really dedicated to Crossfit. They have all build quite an amount of muscle already. After the teen classes, I start training while Clive's class usually gawk at me training. I got focused and zone everything around me out. Uncle Brian stop me and send me home. So at two PM, I drive home. Uncle Brian even made sure that when I got home that I phone him. No repeats like with Ryan's mother. The second I walked through the penthouse front door I called him. I lay sleeping Taylor in his crib and I got in a shower. I wash, shave and shampoo everything that needs to be clean.

Once done, I step out and dry off. Got dressed in comfy pants and long sleeve shirt then walk out. I check in with Taylor and he is still fast asleep. I miss Ryan so much. He will only be back in five days. I had a chicken salad then lay down for the afternoon after four hours of intense training. I got my two hospital bags packed and ready at the front door. I climb into bed and fell asleep. Intense pain and a crying baby woke me at the same time.

Great, I'm in labor and I have to deal with a hungry infant. I let Taylor cry a little just until my contractions stop. I sort him out quickly. About a week or so ago we change Taylor from my breast milk to a powder milked brand. So I gave him his bottle and he lay down drinking it while I go through another intense pain. I could bearly move. My eye caught something on our bed. A small wet patch where my water broke in my sleep. I pull off the sheets then got some baking soda and sprinkle it over the wet patch. Whenever my contractions let go did I do something productive. I clean up the wet lumpy baking soda then cover our bed in clean sheets.

I got a mirror, then stepped out of my pants and have a look at what is happening down south. I saw a cute head with dark hair. I carefully got completely undressed and sat on my hands and knees in our corner bath and pushed for all I am worth. I caught my baby on the second push. He lay crying in my arms.

'Hello James Ryan Terry, your my genius, super healthy, sporty and extremely successful boy aren't you. Yes, you are.' I kissed his head while he cried then stopped to listen to me talk to him. I let him drink from me and everything is starting up again. I wrap James in a large towel. I felt my next baby crowning and off we go. This baby really lets me work hard. I finally got Daniella Hadassah Terry in my arms. I repeated what I said to James to Daniella as well. With all my talking she stopped crying altogether. I cut them from me and let Daniella drink from me. When she was done drinking from me could I finish up with all the bloody mess that came pouring out of me?

I clean up with a quick shower then got dressed in a hast and turned my attention to James and Daniella and weight them and measure then and finally gave them their first baths. They cried and only stopped when I sang to them and they listened to me so now I keep singing to them. I lay them on my bed in a duvet nest so they won't roll off while I slowly walk to the nursery across the hall from our room and got their crib we bought a few days ago.

I got back in our room with the crib and park it next to Taylor's crib. My ten-month-old big baby boy and who just became a big-big brother. He was still fast asleep when I turn him on his side and cover him with his blankets. I got back to the twins that started crying again. I picked them both up and held them on my chest and they stopped crying.   
'My two beautiful, kind, understanding, extremely healthy, sporty, successful, guineas Daniella and James. Yes, Daniella is a genius. Yes, James is a genius.' I talked to them while I rock them to sleep. They fell asleep in no time at all. I lay them down and turned twinkle twinkle little star into a new song that said:

_Twinkle twinkle little genius how I wonder what you'll be. Ultra successful you will be and be really sporty and extremely healthy. Remember mommy and daddy loves you very much and will kill for you if anyone tries to hurt you. Sleeping soundly till you wake again._

I kiss all three of my babies on their heads. Then got busy disinfecting every surface of our bathroom. When I was done I got back in the kitchen where I store the cleaning supplies away and started on meal prep for the next couple of days for me and when Ryan comes back. A few hours later, all our meals were cooked and packed and stored in the fridge. I start cleaning and dusting our home from top to bottom. I am a bit out of breath from a bit of blood loss. I took my packed hospital bags to our room where I got all the extra things store away in the changing station in the nursery.

When I was done cleaning vacuuming, dusting and mopping the floors I sat and ate some dinner then got changed in a nighty and climb into bed really tired. My eye caught the clock and it is ten PM. I fell asleep so tired. Three crying babies woke me at three AM. I jump up and I made Taylor a bottle he lay drinking in his crib and now I sat in feeding James and Daniella together. I repeat my new twinkle twinkle song I wrote for them while they lay drinking. I burp the twins then gave them all a nappy change and got them fast asleep again once they are all dry again. I lay James and Daniella in their crib and then got to Taylor where I played with him a little then rock him to sleep to. Just after three - thirty AM I switched off the light again and fell back asleep. It is six forty AM and I lay awake staring at the ceiling. My phone buzz and it is Ryan.   
'Hello, handsome. I miss you.'

'Oh, princess I miss you and Taylor more. I just wish this tour is done already. I am so tired.'

'I believe you love. I am pretty tired too. Yet we have to push on. I want to hold the record of the woman with the most consecutive Crossfit games wins in my belt currently Rich Froning holds it at four I just want to add one to that then I'll stop.'

'If that is what you want to do honey then you have my support. You are so strong and beautiful and a mega super mommy.'

'Thank you sexy but I am nothing special really I am just plain old Nadine.'

'You are my whole universe Mrs. Terry never forget that.'

'Wish you were here.' I felt a little teary.  
'Me too mommy. Give Taylor a kiss from me.'

'I will. I love you handsome.'

'I love you more princess. We are heading out.'

'Oh, okay. Stay safe love okay. Talk tonight.'  
'Of course. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I got up and dressed for the day. I got through my bathroom routine and things. Then got the three kids dressed for the day. I got their new stroller out one for triplets and you can also remove the carry chairs. I grab the piece of paper I wrote on all the specs of the twins on last night and off we drive to the hospital.

At the hospital they look the twins over and print me their birth certificates and now on this fine Wednesday morning on the tenth day of March we got working on most of the Crossfit boxes. We hit twelve of them all morning and by one PM, we drove to a photo studio and got a nice photographer to take our fours pictures. For a half an hour he took our pictures then we drove over to Hardbody's and started training. Today we are on weights. With my three babies in their strollers next to me in the semi quite gym, I worked out for about an hour when Uncle Brian came walking to me.  
'Nadine?' He had a question mark on his face.

'Oh, wonderful. Hello uncle Brian.'  
'What is going on here?' He asked.  
'Go on have a look.' I smiled. He lifts the blankets from the babies stroller and saw all three my babies fast asleep.

'What? When did these two arrive?' He smiled at me kneeling next to their stroller.  
'These two arrived early evening yesterday at home.' His head snapped up at me as his face fell.

'You gave birth last night and now you are here?' Brian blurt out.

'Yes. The four of us already worked hard all over London this morning. Now we are all training to win the Crossfit Games for the third time this year.'

'You should be resting sweetheart.' He got to his feet pulling me in for a hug.  
'I am more than fine I promise. I want to kick some ass. I have dealt with such a rude dick earlier that I just want to blow off some steam.'

'Oh, course. Okay, let's train then.' We trained for another hour then Brian coached me in Old Joe's. What we did at Old Joe's was we closed up the outside area as well with see-through perspex roofing high enough for everyone to train in. And we split the box in four. So now four classes can run at the same time in the mornings and the evenings. Brian decided to take on Crossfit himself now and for the past week he is been training with me for a half an hour then he would continue to coach me. I never really had the need for a mental coach I have always been a very positive person. I love pissing people off that said I can't just to show them I can and go beyond it.

So yeah I was busy with my second hour Crossfit when I had to take the kids to my office here at Hardbody's and sat changing them and feed them. When I was done I got back and it was powerlifting combined with gymnastics.

For the next two hours, I was busy. I taught two-afternoon classes then head home with the kids. I stopped at my parent's place and my aunt Cait was here with Ryan's dad for dinner.

'Hello everybody.' I spoke up and pushed the big stroller into my old apartment.  
'Darling, welcome. Come-come sit down. Would you like some coffee, orange juice?' Mom asked.

'Well, mama I am here to introduce some new members to you guys.'

'What?' Dad asked looking between me and the room in front of us. I walked to the stroller and pulled James out of his seat.

'This is James Ryan Terry everyone.' I lay him in my mother's arms. 'And this is Daniella Hadassah Terry.' I lay her in my father's arms. The whole room went so quiet.

'When did they arrive?' Cait asked me. Walking over to my father.

'Yesterday afternoon. I took a nap with Taylor and I jolt awake already in labor. I could barely move to get to my phone in the kitchen when I slowly made my way to our ensuite bathroom and had them by myself.' They all stared at me like I was crazy. 'I wasn't even in labor that long. Three hours and forty minutes and I had James in my arms first. Little Daniella came only five minutes after James.'  
'They are both beautiful honey.'

'That is what uncle Brian said when he saw them this afternoon.'

'Have you told Ryan yet?'

'No, I want to keep it a surprise for him when I go pick him up from the airport Monday morning.' I smiled.

'Oh, what a surprise this will be.' Ryan's father smiled and took James from my father.

'Okay you all can take pictures but please don't post them to any social media so Ryan can see them.'

'Deal.' They all sang and took pictures of my three kids.

'Thank you, everyone.' We stayed for a drink then the kids and I head on home. I heat up a meal I made yesterday with some rooibos tea black with one sweetener.

Sat eating while the kids wake up. I start to put my orders in and send them off one right after the others I got today for Reebok, Gymshark, and USN. Seven PM, I was done with work. I washed my dishes than with a DVD I haven't watched in ages I took it to our room. I made Taylor a bottle while I was busy in the kitchen and now I start giving them bathes one after the other. I got them redressed and lay, Taylor, against Ryan's pillow with his bottle he drank with pillows on either side of him to protect him from rolling off the bed while I feed the twins. We sat watching bucks bunny first on my hard drive. I burp the twins one at a time then rock them back to sleep. I got up and lay them in their crib. Next up was Taylor. I gave him a small amount of baby rice cereal I made with his formula that was left over. He enjoys it.

'Is it delicious angel?' I smiled and taste it. It is nice. He ate it all. I wipe his hands and face clean. He spits up only a little then lay him in my arms as we stare at each other.

'My special, super healthy, successful, guineas boy. Mommy and daddy love's you so so much.' I softly rubbed my fingertips over his forehead and his eyes droop and off he goes to dreamland. I waited a few minutes. Then lay him down. I took a nice shower then climb into bed watching "Lethal Weapon 2". I paused the movie and made myself some popcorn then walked back to my room and watched the movie further after making sure the kids were okay. I forgot how much I enjoy the " Lethal Weapon" movies.


	23. Chapter 23

It is Monday fifteenth of March and the kids and I were at the airport picking Ryan up. Taylor is sitting up in the stroller and got excited at all the pretty planes he saw at the observation deck. One PM we head down to international arrivals and waited for Ryan. Twenty minutes later he came into view. He came running to me, and drop his bags on the floor next to the stroller and we hugged and kissed. 

'I have missed you so much, princess.' He cupped my face and kissed me again. I start to have tears in my eyes. I just held him around his waist.

'I have missed you so much more handsome.' He lay his hand on my belly and he had a questionable look on his face. I bit the corner of my lips as he turned to the stroller.

'Surprise handsome.' He saw James and Daniella and he picked them both up. I took out my phone and took a picture.

'When?' He asked me.

'Wednesday evening. Uncle Brian send me home to rest so while Taylor took an afternoon nap so did I and woke up already in labor and they were born in our ensuite bathroom at home. I was only in labor a little over three hours this time. I couldn't reach my phone in the kitchen downstairs so I hung around in our bathroom and delivered them on my own.' We got in the car and drove home. 

'You delivered them by yourself?'

'Yes. Took all my energy from me. But Daniella really made me work harder then James did.'  
'I am glad you kept the names we both picked last month.' Ryan smiled as I drove us all home.  
'Of course. So the following morning I go down to the hospital and they check them out and gave me their birth certificates.'

'Good. So how are things here?' Ryan asked as I park our car in the basement at home. We got the kids in the stroller and we all head up with the few of Ryan's bags and bags of groceries to do the week's meal prep with this afternoon.

We step through the penthouse front door and someone is in our home. Ryan and I head back down got my mom to look after the kids quickly a few floors down and Ryan and I head back up to the penthouse. We moved from room to room and found Mandy doing something in our kitchen. I tap her shoulder and she spun around. She jumped turning around cussing as she does out of fright.

'What the fuck are you doing here mother?' Ryan barked at his mother.

'I don't have to validate myself to you boy.'

'You are illegally trespassing in our home so you are going to have to tell me what the hell you are doing here.' I peeked over her shoulder and saw what she has set out on the counter. 

'Chloroform? Really?' I bit out.

'What?' Her attention turn to Ryan and I pushed him back and kick off my shoes. Mandy and I start to circle each other. Ryan got on his phone with the police while Mandy and I go at it one on one. 

She tried to lay a few punches on me but knock herself off balance and landed on the floor twice so while she lay on the floor I jumped in and held her there with her arms behind her back. Ryan walked over to the counter and saw the chloroform and ransom note she prepared for Taylor.   
'Get off me!!' She barked.

'No.' I replied casually.

'Get the fuck off!' She kept barking at me where I kept her on the floor on her front. Ryan looked so mad that he could kill in this second. He turned around and tied up her feet as well as her hands behind her back where she lay on the floor.

'Why are you doing this mother?' He asked and you can hear the hurt in his voice. 

'Your so-called wife ruined my whole life and I want you to pay for it.

'Nadine have done no such thing. She doesn't have a mean bone in her whole existence. Everything that is or has happened to you, you only have yourself to thank for that. Since you made a turn for the worst more than twelve years ago.' Ryan spoke to her while I held her on the floor. A knock on the front door and Ryan walked off to answer it. I am doing a voice recording of this whole scene. I stopped the recording as the five police officers stroll into the kitchen with Ryan. 

They took Mandy away in prison-style handcuffs with the evidence on the kitchen counter and the recording I took for the court case. Within an hour, Mandy was gone and the house was back to normal. Ryan sat on our couch in silent shock of what his mother almost done. I sat with him rubbing his back. I made him some sweet coffee if he goes into shock. I quickly ran back down and got the kids from my mother and just gave her a brief version of what just happened. Mom was instantly pissed. I asked her not to breathe a word of this to dad so Ryan's dad finds out since they work together. 

Ryan will talk to him when he is ready. I thanked my mother for looking after the kids and I left going back home. I walked in and Ryan is still in the same spot where I left him, still with a full mug of coffee in his hands but it is cold now. I heat up two meals I've made yesterday for the week ahead. I took his cold coffee from his hands and made him a new cup. With the kids asleep. I sat rubbing his back. He later lay down in my lap. I know he is in shock. What can one say in a situation like this to cheer him up? It is his mother for crying out loud.

'I just can't believe she wanted to kidnap her own grandson. Every scenario I play out in my head come to the same conclusion of being totally insane.' Ryan finally uttered after hours of silence. I was rocking Daniella asleep after her feed. 

'I wish I had an answer for you on that one handsome. All I can say is I am sorry. Sorry that it is your mother.' He nods his head and got to his feet and walked over to me and Daniella. He took her in his arms from me. He looked at his daughter, and she looked up at him while she ate her hand. 

'If something ought to happen to you or any of our kids I would completely lose it, Nadine.'  
'I get it, love. I really do. We feel the same about you to handsome.' He pulled me closer and kissed the side of my head while we look at Daniella in his arms. 

'She really is so pretty like her mother.' He breathed where she fell asleep in his arms.

'Yes, she sure is pretty.' We took the kids to our room and lay them all down. We sat on our bed eating. Then as the sun sets we hit the home gym and the air runners are our means of escape. We ran for an hour then got in a nice bubble bath.

'I asked mom not to breathe a word of this to dad so you could tell your dad. I said you'd tell him yourself when you are ready.'

'Thanks that was a wise move. I'll give dad a call when we're done here.' We lay in the nice hot water. I turned around on him and worked him up and gave him some heads. After he came did we wash and climb out. We got dressed for bed and slipped in. Ryan called his dad and told him everything that happened earlier this afternoon. Shane was shocked that Mandy would go to such lengths to kidnap her own grandbaby. Word got to Ryan's brother and sister to and by midnight they were all still on the phone as I drift off into sleep. When he was done on the phone he covers me with our blankets and turned the light off. He held me to him as we both fell asleep.

By morning the kids woke me and I got up changed their nappies got them dressed for the day. I gave Taylor his formula. He lay in his crib holding his own bottle while I sat down feeding the twins. When they were done drinking, I burp them then lay them both back down. Ryan is still fast asleep through all this noise. I pump some extra milk for the twins for later then clean up and head to the bathroom. I have a seven AM appointment with uncle Brian in the dojo. 

So I got ready I braid my hair and into work out clothes and a packed bag over my shoulder with two nappy bags and the kids in their stroller. I wrote Ryan a note and left it on my pillow for him to find along with a tray with his breakfast. I load the kids in the car and off we go. Twenty minutes later we arrived at Hardbody's dojo. I got my sleeping babies in their stroller again and off we go. We start our training and it was so intense. For a whole hour, he made me kick and punch. Kick and punch. Over and over faster and faster. I even got all my frustrations of yesterday out on all my kicks and punches.

'You know uncle, Ryan's crazy mother almost kidnapped Taylor yesterday afternoon. Luckily we heard something in the house when we got home from the airport that we left the kids with my mother downstairs.'

'That explains the anger in your kicks earlier.'

'Yes, sorry about that.'

'Oh, please don't think anything of it, please. No one got hurt.' He smiled at me.

'You know uncle I wanted to thank you for putting up with me. I know I am not the easiest person to coach sometimes.'

'Hey, I have coached a few people in my life. You surely are the easiest person I have coached. You don't question you just bulldoze through it all.'

'Yeah about that. I came to a conclusion when I started Crossfit and bodybuilding that ones head can make you over think and not make you do it so what I do is I make my mind blank and just storm into it. It works every time. And before I know it I've done an hour of kickboxing or weight training or four hours of Crossfit without taking a single break.' I explained.

'Amazing.' He aired shaking his head. 'That was the main issue in most of the people I coached over the years their heads got the better of them. You clearly mastered it.'

'Pretty much.' I smiled as we walked out of the dojo. I pushed the kid's stroller to Old Joe's and Brian and I start our second part of my training here for the day. We worked out a half an hour then Clive and a few of our coaches arrived and I am giving the eight AM and nine AM classes. I give the class their workout of the day and off they all go. The coaches helped them. My phone rang it is Ryan.

'Hello.' I answered.

'Hey, Mrs. Terry. Where are you?'

'Old Joe's I am teaching a class. You got your breakfast?'

'Yes, thanks. It was nice. Stay there I'll see you in a bit.'  
'Okay. Please drive safe the roads are wet.'   
'Of course. I love you.'

'Love you more my knight. Please drive safe and see you soon.' We hung up and I turned back to my class. We finished the nine AM class and the ten AM class started to stream in. Ryan stood in the doorway looking at me smiling. I pushed the kid's stroller and we go off to my office here and I changed the kid's nappies and quickly feed them. Taylor played with a chewy giraffe in his hands while Ryan fed him.

'He has gotten so big in a week.' Ryan declared as he looked at our boy.

'Yes, he has gotten so big daddy.' we lay the sleeping kids back in their stroller and head back to Old Joe's where we start to work out again. Then afterward we hit the weights. Two-thirty PM we drive back home. We took turns showering and tend to the kids again. Ryan fed Taylor some mashed sweet potato and carrots I made over the weekend from scratch. Oh, what a mess they are making. I left them and sat feeding the twins on the couch in our sunny lounge. The soccer blasting on the screen from the Russian soccer world cup. Argentina and Iceland were playing and Iceland is kicking the Argentinan asses. 

'What the hell is in Iceland's water. All these damn Vikings are like hungry bulldozers.' Ryan chuckled as he walked over to where I sat with the twins drinking from me. 

'I don't know love. Maybe we can have a little Crossfit tour for you and we can go visit the "Dottir's" of Iceland and then we can hit Sweden, Norway, Greenland and find out.' He suggests.

'I like that. Will it be okay if we really do it? I know you must be tired from all your travels.'  
'Yes I am tired but we only have like a week or two going over there and do a meet and greet at a single point in a shopping center and one Crossfit box you'll visit and then we can be right back here.' 

'I like the idea. But can we do it after the individuals in May?'

'Sure. I update your website later with your tour dates.'

'Cool. Maybe we can Reebok and USN onboard with this tour?'

'I'll give Albe and Kasper a call quickly.' He got on the phone and they are on board with sponsored gear and products. And will even chip in with flight expenses.' So with that sorted Ryan update my website. He came to sit next to me and took James from me and burp him. While I'm busy with Daniella. Afterward, we spend some time with them and James gave Ryan a super cute gum smile. I took a picture of them.  
'Oh, shoot.'  
'What?' Ryan asked looking up from James in his arms to me.

'The four of us the day after these two showed up did something to surprise you with and it totally blew to the wind. Will you be okay with them so I can go pick it up quickly.'

'Of course.' I lay Daniella in their stroller and took my car keys and off I go. I drove to the photographer's studio and pick up our printed canvases and CD with our pictures on it and drove back home. With large bags full of pictures, I walked back in at home.

'Hey, mommy. What do you have here?' I hand him what I went to pick up. He got tears in his eyes.

'This is so beautiful.' He got a little teary when he looked at them.  
'Daddy they were only a few hours old when we took these.' I let him know.

'This is so super great and a wonderful gift. Thank you so much.'

'You are welcome.'

'We can hang these in the foyer by the front door.'

'Perfect.' He got up and got the nails and head to the foyer and start hammering the nails in the walls. Within twenty minutes all the canvases hung on the wall. I set aside our parent's pictures I had printed for them. Ryan hung all the pictures on the wall and asked me if they were all level. 

'You know now that we are back we can go take family pictures with you in them daddy.'

'Great idea mommy.' We step back to look at the pictures on the wall. 

'These look so great. thank you so much for this amazing gift love.'

'You are so welcome, daddy.'

'When you look at the twins like this they have grown as well since these pictures were taken.'

'Yes, they sure have.' He pulls me closer and gave me a kiss. I circle his neck with my arms and just smile looking at him. 

'Gosh your so handsome.'

'You are so beautiful to me more today than yesterday.'

'Awe. I love you more now than an hour ago.' I upped it a little. He smiles at me and gave me a kiss. The elevator pinged and then a knock on our front door. Ryan got the door towing me behind him. He opens the door and it is Shane. 

'Daddy. Come on in. We have something for you.' I smiled and he smiled stepping inside.

'So nice to see you home son. How was Russia?' Shane asked while we walked back to where the kids are.

'It was an experience I would have liked to share with you one day it is like a whole other universe and so does Japan, China, and South Korea.'

'You've been to all these places.'

'Yes. That is why I told Nadine to stay at home. I didn't want her to get any type of illness while in Asia, in her pregnancy with the twins.' We got to the kitchen and hand him his bag of five canvases in it. 

'Oh, my goodness. These are so gorgeous. When did you take these?' Shane asked looking at the pictures of the three kids.'

'A day after the twins were born.' I let him know. 'The twins were only a few hours old in these pictures grandpa.'

'They are all so beautiful.' Shane smiled.

'Thanks, grandpa.' Ryan smiled and held me to his side. 

'Well, I come bringing great news your brother and his wife is going to have another one the beginning of the autumn.'

'That is awesome.' I smiled and gave Shane a hug. 'Congrats grandpa.'

'Thank you. Maybe we can have a little family get together this weekend if the weather plays ball.' Ryan suggests.

'That would be nice.'

'Mom was here.' Ryan started.

'What?'

'Yeah, she wanted to kidnap Taylor with chloroform.'

'What are you telling me.' Shane sat back taken back by this news.

'Yes, the police were still looking for her for the car she stole and while she go at it with Nadine here I got the police here and they took her away with our statements.' Ryan spoke up as we go and sit on the couch in the sun. 

'I am totally speechless. I am so sorry you kids had to go through all this.' Shane apologizes for something he didn't even do.

'It is okay daddy. You didn't do anything wrong here.' I spoke rubbing his back. We had some coffee and I got dinner on the stove and Shane stayed for dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

'Yes baby... god...' Ryan moaned while I gave him some. I sat astride him as we move as one in our dark room. Ryan is really letting me have it so good. He buries his face between my breast then suck them a little. I felt myself built.

'I'm going to come.' I breathed hard. He kept going and my whole core spasm and he held me to him as we lay down and he kept going at it. 'Oh, god...' I moaned. He chuckled then bend down boxing me in with his arms as we kissed.

'I love you so much, Nadine.'

'I love you so much more Ryan "awesome" Terry.' He smiled then kissed me. I came a few more times and finally, Ryan build enough and he pours out in the condom he has on. We don't want to be pregnant again so soon after the twins so we play it safe rather this time around. He quirts his manly juices all over my breasts. We lay on our bed trying to catch our breaths before we get up and go take a shower. I got up first and Ryan fell asleep next to me. I took a shower and got dressed for bed. I checked in on the kids and they are still fast asleep. I turn my babies on their other sides and cover them all again with their blankets. The twins are two months old can you believe it.

The three of them are growing like grass. You can hear them grow. Yet they are all three the cutest babies you will ever come across. Janice and Adam were set to get engaged this coming weekend before the Crossfit regionals held in Balti, Moldova this year. So first off will be the British Crossfit Games to see who will go through to the Individuals games in Moldova. So next weekend the whole games streak starts. So I am dieting like crazy Banting style.

It worked for me with last years games not to cramp up so I am doing it again this year. No need to screw up the winning receipt now on my diet. So with Ryan and Uncle Brian, they are keeping me on my toes. This whole engagement event of my little sister is a rather fancy affair so we are all getting dressed up for it.

Just so you are all caught up, Ryan came in second at the Olympia Europe last weekend. I am not competing this year since the games schedule is to close to every bodybuilding event. I might compete in the Floria Olympia category since I am so ripped for the games. So, for now, I only focus on the Crossfit Games that are insight right now. I am working out seven hours a day and the Reebok film crew is following me around Hardbody's as I workout in all the different disciplines. I have boxing then kickboxing and then there is weight training that takes three hours of my day and the rest is all gymnastic elements to the training. I finally reached my seven hundred and fifty hours of level one and level two given classes. So my next focus will be level three and four after the games. that will is rumored to be in Sweden this year. How true it is I have no idea.

So it is the end of April and spring is in the air here in England. Mom got a promotion at work and my two favorite dads are in Scotland getting rigs up for a box that is opening in the northern parts of Scotland. So they are all out of town but will fly in for Janice and Adams engagement on Saturday. He really is a nice guy from a nice family not at all snobby then you thought they would be. Janice is going into a new family that will be great. Ryan has agreed to go pick dad up at the airport. So now while I get the kids all dressed in the cute onesies I got them I got in my fancy dress and heels. I got all the kid's bags packed and ready to go. Ryan already showered before he left so when he comes back he will only get dressed for this even in a nice suit and tie. It was rather a mission to get him a new suit because of his fussiness of what he likes and actually fits him. So now with all of us dressed and waiting for the men to come back we sat and wait for them. In the meantime, I sat and eat a meal of fish and veggies with a tea towel bib I fashioned for myself not to spoil the new dress I have bought.

I was busy washing my container and when Ryan burst through the front door. He saw me in my wine red dress and stopped in his tracks. He sailed my way with a large smile on his face.

'Good evening Mrs. Terry, you look mighty fine tonight.'

'I do I don't look hideous in this color?'

'Oh, no ma'am you are my very own goddess in this splendid outfit you have on here.'

'Thank you. Come, eat quickly we don't know when we will eat at this fancy shindig tonight.' He sat and ate his meal I placed in front of him. He ate it all quickly and off he goes getting dressed. Mom and dad will be driving behind us. We are going to pick up uncle Brian and Cait and her family are all driving behind us to city hall where this does will be held tonight. Larry decided to tag along and he is driving uncle Brian and off we all go. Brett and Bianca will meet us there. We got parking and we all got help getting the kids in their stroller and we head inside.

Goodness, this is really nice all the flowers and decor are all in my sisters favorite color lilac and silver. Janice said all the flowers are Adam's doing. We found our table and head towards our tables. Janice stuck Cait and Larry around our table near the bathroom for the kid's sake. So we all sat and later mingled a little. Soft music filled the background and the more people showed up the more the hum of conversations filled the room. Ryan and Larry clicked and they got talking the men later go off and got us something to drink. With me competing I can't afford to drink anything strong right now and only settle for no sugar fruit juice.

Seven PM the event start and the happy couple walked in and it all surprised us that this is not at all an engagement party but a surprise wedding on everyone. Janice strolled down the door to Adam in a fabulous wedding dress. Their minister affiliates their marriage and so we all celebrate it with them. I gave a speech and when they asked and so also most of Adam's family.

When the clock chimed ten PM we head home on this Friday night. Brian and Larry joined us were we head to Soho for a proper steak meal not smudges on a plate. The one pub Ryan and I both love we took them there and we had a great night. My cousin Larry has a regional rugby match tomorrow with Manchester eagles. So we all agreed to go give him our support. Midnight we drove home and got the kids dressed for bed and we took another quick shower since we felt a bit sticky. When clean again we slipped into bed rather tired. It was a long day.

~~~ **oOo** ~~~

We are all camping out in Yorkshire on someone sheep farm they rigged for the British Crossfit Game qualifiers. From the start of the British qualifiers on Thursday morning till six PM, on Sunday evening they worked all of us harder then mules in a mill.

I worked my ass off for four days. It's a good thing I put in seven-hour days some of these contenders fell out so quickly in heat two and three and some near the middle of heat four since endurance is something they all lack. From the thousand that started on Thursday morning at seven AM. Till the remaining twenty-five men and woman on Sunday night. A Frank Ashton and I ranked the top spots for the men and woman's division that will go through to Moldova in two weeks time. Monday early afternoon we all made our way back home to London. We got home late and we were all rather bushed after this grueling weekend. It was great the weather played along not a single drop of rain we got until we reached London central when we got rain again as we got home.

The rain in London is one of the reasons I love the country so much. I am a total lover of rain and the way the earth smells after it rain. It just makes life that much sweeter.

We got home and we have a stack of USN, Gymshark, and Reebok boxes waiting for us on a neat stack by our front door that arrived Thursday and this morning. We got inside and carried the six boxes inside. We decided to go through it tomorrow morning and rather just get the kids ready for bed and go to bed early after an apple and a protein shake.

~~~ **oOo** ~~~

Janice and Adam send us pictures of their wedding and parts of their honeymoon in Paris. Gosh, it must be nice to be on a honeymoon holiday. Ryan and I also did that what seem like years ago. We booked our flights to Moldova with uncle Brian and whoever of my family wants to go with us for support to the Crossfit individual's games. From the seven of us going the numbers grew and in the end, a private jet with thirty of us flew out to Balti in Moldova for the weekend. We booked in on Tuesday morning and while our family looks after our three babies of a year and ten-month-old twins.

We train all over the city of Balti. Brian and Ryan with my cousin Larry train with me from Crossfit box to Crossfit box. It is always interesting how people will receive us in their box community. Yet it is usually friendly to being fans. Autographs here and there. The Crossfit Games film crew got wind of our arrival and is following us around.

Mom and dad with Ryan's father Shane were all sightseeing with our three kids today and will come to see us in one of the boxes we are training at. I am so tired ready to pass out actually.   
'Come on Nadine shake it off, you can do this.' I repeat in my head to myself. I could only manage five hours today. Luckily the individuals this year is fixed on one location the largest Moldova university auditorium.

The first heat started for the men. Five full heats in event number one. More than half of the last two heats fell out to qualify. The woman started and on the first woman heat I was called out and I am kind of glad I am shuffled in first so I can rest longer before the second event start. We stood in our grid lines of twenty and off we go. It is almost like a "filthy fifty" but with a time cap of only twenty minutes and we only get to do twenty to thirty of the four elements in the grid. Ten muscle ups, ten bench presses with ten deadlifts and box overs. We get to do this twice in a row so yes no pressure.

They blew the start horn for the woman and off we go. The muscle-up were nothing then the fifty kg for the bench press were getting harder near the last two of the set. Then the deadlifts of sixty-five kg were smooth sailing then the box overs of ten. I was second most of the heat till the woman in line four, nine and fifteen started to fall out. I caught up fast and did it in eighteen minutes and twelve seconds as I ran past the red tape of the finish line. I got my hundred points that will help a lot in my point standings. The second heat was an endurance round with assault bikes and air runners, with double under's. I am in the second heat of event two and so it all started. I got focused as I go into my beast mode and kept a pace that made the others look like they were playing on the equipment so I could get on the air runner first and it will be smooth sailing from there. I know how some of these assault bikes can make you look when you are going fast but I didn't care. I worked through my forty calories in only five minutes and got busy on the three hundred rope jumps. The second I did the last rope jump I drop my rope on the floor took a few long sips of my workout drink and get running first before the other woman would even start on the double under rope jumps.

Ryan had t-shirts made for the whole family so my fans are all dressed in orange yelling rather loud for me to do better. I saw Ryan having Taylor on his lap as he showed Taylor where mommy is. I waved at them in my run. I reached my first five hundred meters of this three km run when the girls only now got off their assault bikes and onto their rope jumps. In the meantime, I have already ran halfway of my three km or in other words three thousand meter run. By the time I got to my two thousand meters run most girls got on the air runner. My family is cheering so loudly. Even my cousins went overboard and made me smile as I do my last stretch on the runner. My judge gave me the go ahead and I ran like a bullet towards the finish line. I did a forty-nine-minute event in only a half an hour. 

'Great job, Mrs. Terry.' My judge came to me as I sign the score sheet he kept of me.

'Please, it is Nadine and thank you.' He gave me a brief hug then off he goes. I walked back got my stuff and encourage the girls to keep going. 

'Come on girls fight for the second, third, fourth and fifth place.' I kept them going till the second girl crossed the finish line at thirty-eight minutes in. I got the crowds going since the commentators didn't. I stood drinking my workout electrolytes. After the third, and the fourth girl got in and the stiff competition came running down for fifth and sixth. I gave them all half a hug as they all lay on the floor tired. They called me for in a quick interview and off we go to our hotel room.

I played with my kids a little as they all sat laughing out of their stomachs as we play peek a boo. Then there was that one too many and they started to cry. That was the signal to stop and give them baths and put them to bed. Janice and Adam will be here tomorrow. To cheer me on.

We had a huge family dinner then gone to bed exhausted. It was only seven PM when I was already fast asleep. It was early morning around four AM when I woke up so darn horny that I pull a sleeping Ryan free of his sleep shorts rolled a condom on him and ride him into the new day. Near he and I almost combust he woke up and grip my hips and thrust deeper into me. We both burst open the floodgates of our orgasm and we pour out.  
'Good morning mommy.'

'Good morning sexy.'

'You just felt like having fun at four AM in the morning?' He smiled holding me to him.  
'Yes, I woke up an hour ago and was just so darn horny and having you next to me was just so irresistible that I just have to have you inside me.' He smiled then kissed my neck. I turn around with my back to his chest as we go in for round two. Six AM, we are showered, powdered and ready for more Crossfit punishments they can dish out on day number two. On day number two the third event I came in second and the fourth event third.

Day three of the individual games also the last tough day for my age group. Event number five and six, on the fifth event I got in third and the sixth event I won again. I am in under the top five that will be going to Seattle in two months from now. Our family flew back home as the kids, Ryan and myself took a two-week long holiday with four-hour workouts just to maintain ourselves. Moldova is a really pretty place and I do understand some of the words although I don't speak Russian. Yet Ryan and I got bored fast and head home on day ten with the kids.


	25. Chapter 25

We land back in London and it feels so great to be in a familiar place with everything you understand. It is a nice reality check when you visit another country and culture. The games in America is only six weeks out. One night on our way to bed Ryan got a call we never expected before. Dwayne Johnson called us. He's inviting us to train with him at his home gym in Florida Miami. We took him up on his offer and we'll be flying out that way in ten days. This should be interesting. I hope he can keep up with me and Ryan. We do about twenty different things at our own pace and of course, time caps keeps things interesting. 

So we train, do photo shoots for the health magazines, then Muscle and Fitness came to hear that we are going to be in the US and wanted us to do a photo shoot with an article for next months issue. So now we have to be in Miami a bit earlier so we can get the kids settled with a gym workout that will work in the area we are in. We book our flight and pack our bags and off we hop to Florida. We booked in at a nice hotel in the presidential suite and the bellboy got our things unpacked and off he goes. We got our prepped meals in the fridge we decided we won't pack too much only for the kids and when we do need something we can just by it here. 

The weather here in Florida is great a little more humid then back in Durban, South Africa but nothing you can't handle. It is noon on a Wednesday and all of us set out to find a nice beach and get some sun. Ryan couldn't wait to rub sunscreen all over me and me him as well. Who would blame me with a hot husband like Ryan? So now that we felt each other up in public Ryan and I took the kids to put their feet in the ocean for the first time. The boys are loving it and Daniella don't care much for it, but in the end, she did start to love the water. The boys are laughing and squealing with laughter. After our time on the beach, we head back to the hotel got the kids down for their afternoon nap. So while they slept and were secure in our room we both quickly head down to the hotel gym. We were in Old Joe's this morning from four AM training till eight AM, where we rushed home got our packed bags and flew out to Florida.

At the hotel's gym, we worked out till gym rats start to pester us. The same old routine always starts, is first they recognize us when they want to have your autograph and after five minutes of useless talk, they want you to give them a training program, or diet plan they can follow. What people don't seem to get and especially "hardcore" gym rats is that what works for my body don't usually work for your and that includes diet and training. They only want your training program to look like you then if they don't start to look at you after two-three weeks they quite. A proper training program can only show you any form of progress after twelve - thirteen weeks of constant training. So what I told Ryan we'll do before we left the UK is that we will make a few hundred copies of our diet and training programs and sell them to those who really want them. That way the person buying them will be really committed to what we gave him.

So with these gym rats, we are making a killing selling our training and diet programs for twenty bucks a pop and they buy it like hot cakes. Three hours and we head back up to our suite from the gym. With a thousand bucks extra in our back pocket. I jog to go check in on the kids. They were still asleep and alright. Ryan has gone off to take a shower while I got the kids food ready for when they wake up in a while. Ryan came back out gave me a kiss and pushed me into the shower. He got our already prepped meals in the microwave and heat it up for us. I got out and joined him in the lounge where we ate and look out over the city from our hotel room with soft relaxing music on in the background.

'It really is nice here.'  
'Yes, it is.' My phone rang and it is Brett he got in touch with his one sister Kelly they are still here in Jacksonville. They'll call us later in the week. I got on my phone's internet and search for the closest Crossfit box for our workout tomorrow. I found one and it is only four blocks from our hotel and not badly priced either. I only have a few bites left of my food when the kids woke up. We got the three feeding chairs out and I got the kids from their beds.

We heat up their homemade purity I made last week. We sat feeding them their yummy spaghetti and a small portion of saucy beef mince. Dwayne called Ryan while we were busy with the kids. Ryan told him we are already here in Miami.

He and Lauren with his two new baby girls came to our hotel room an hour later. I really enjoy spending all this time with this great people. Dwayne wants to start up an international fitness channel and he wants Ryan and me to be the first people ever to be a well-known feature on his channel. So when we're going to train with him they will be filming us. In our training in our nutrition and so forth.

So come tomorrow we'll be filming. While Dwayne and Lauren were here I got a call I didn't expect at all. It is from David Castro, Crossfit Games Founder. He is inviting us to the Crossfit documentary movie that will come out two weeks before the Games start in LA before we all head to Seattle for the games.

The whole rooms faces looked at me when we end our call. I looked at all of them and smile.   
'Who was on the phone?' Ryan asks as I sit back down next to him.  
'It was David. He is sending over premier tickets for the documentary movie we did last year.'  
'That is so nice.' We continue our talks and Ryan and I talked and agreed to Dwayne friendly request. So later on after we all ate dinner here in our hotel room they left so we can all go and rest. Since tomorrow we train like monsters. We gave the kids bathes and put them to bed.  
We ourselves slipt into bed early and fell asleep rather quickly.

I woke in a dark room aware if something in our room. I open my eyes and there is woman's figure looming over me with a knife in her hand.   
'Get off me.' I gave her a hard palm to the jaw and she staggers backward. I turn on the light and Ryan jump to attention. It is Mandy. I got out of bed and took in my kickboxing stances.

Ryan talked to her but she is to focused on me to even hear him at all. She lunges at me with her large knife and I grab her wrist and twists her arm behind her back and she cries out in pain.  
'Look! Look!' I held her face so she could see Ryan who was on the verge of crying seeing his mother doing things breaking his heart. 'You see your son's tears in his eyes. That is what you are doing to him. No one else but you.' I let her know.  
'No! This is because of you, your gold digging bitch.' Mandy spat trying to get free from my hold on her. 

'Huh... Ryan am I a gold digger? I didn't know that I was one.'

'You are not. In fact, I should be called a gold digging manwhore mother since Nadine has a hundred times more money than me for working hard for both of us.' Ryan walked closer to where I kept my hold on Mandy.

'What? She's got you under her spell to son. You must surely see it.'

'There is no spell here mother only our two hearts that found each other and they melted together as one.' He rubbed my cheek and I smiled at him. Her face turned shocked and her struggle stopped I let her go and took the knife from her hand. I lay it on the bedside table. She stood there still in shock. 

'It doesn't make scenes.' For about ten minutes she stood there. Ryan pushed the kid's cribs into the next room. Just as well because she got a look on her face that will make even the devil run for the hills as she keeps at me again and all I did was step out if her way. Ryan came back into the room and called the Miami police. She got back to her feet and come at me again.

I didn't lay a hand on her even once. Ryan stood and watch this whole scene play out as I block her blows then deflect them one right after the other. She was starting to sweat like a waterfall and I am not even out of breath yet. Still, she keeps coming. The police showed up twenty minutes later where she was still coming at me and they took her away in handcuffs as they will deport her back to the United Kingdom. 

'Oh, Mandy.' I spoke up as she and the police officer walk to the door of our suite.

'What do you want bitch?' I let it go. I know Ryan is a step behind me.  
'I never got to thank you for bringing Ryan into the world, I couldn't ask for a better half of my heart even if I tried. So thanks.' I smiled at her. She got that evil look on her face and spat in my face. Ryan was at my back guiding me to the bathroom.

'That was really nice of what you said to her and I'm sorry she spat in your face you didn't deserve that.'

'You're welcome love and there is nothing soap and water can't fix.' I washed my face and the police and Ryan spoke and off they all go. Ryan closes our suite door and cracked. I caught him in my arms and helped him to the couch where I let him cry it all out. I just let him lay on my lap and let him have a good old cry that is why men are born with tear duds to it is to use them.

I fell back asleep while I let him cry, and he later fell asleep crying silently again. We slept on the couch when the alarm we set sang us awake we slept a whole three hours extra. We got the kids dressed and shorted for the day we fed them and gave them a nappy change just before we left and meet up with Dwayne at his home. We got the royal welcome when we arrived. Wow, what a place he has. We all ate a protein breakfast. We met his ex-wife a nice woman. Then the fun and games start. Dwayne had a gymnastics rig put up just for me outside.

We all started with running on the treadmill I was fortunate to run on the only air runner in his home gym. We all ran for an hour. Then got busy together on weights. The kid's got a bit irritated and I went off to tend to them quickly.

I got back to the boys. The second film crew stuck to me. I squatted with sixty kilograms twenty reps per set of five. I am used to this type of weight in my training. I got to the calve machine and worked them till they burn. The boys would workout but keep looking at me. The film crew all beefy guys stare at me like I'm some kind of an alien. The boys worked out two tough hours while I'm still going. I did a full body workout on weights and now that I am all warmed up we got to the rig Dwayne had put in the whole film crew and group of people gawking at me training.

I chalk up and got busy. I got busy with muscle ups, then jumping chin ups. Then the monkey bars and onto the rope climbs five sets if twenty. I drop down from the rope climb and Ryan pushed a prepped meal in my hands so I can eat. The three of us ate outside on a picnic blanket with the kids and Lauren. I finish half my food cover it and dragged Dwayne with me to the rig. The personal trainer in me started showing up and I am teaching him Crossfit. He is slowly getting the hang of gymnastics.

'There you go. Now you're getting it.' Dwayne is working up a nice sweat. Now he and I face each other smiling as we compete in chin ups. He got to about thirty-two almost thirty-three when his arms couldn't anymore.  
'How?' he asked as he watches me finish a set.  
'You see in the Crossfit Games repetition movements is what they throw at you. So for instance this is your grid right.' I show out a lane on his long driveway.  
'Okay.'

'Now mark out the lane in equal cells and start with overhead lunges first.' 

'Okay. Now what?' He asked.  
'Now do as many of the same exercise in you grid lane as you can in the shorter time frame. You saw the games. Three exercises of ten-nine all the way to one at the end of your grid lane. In the end, you've done sixty reps of the sets with the same weights. So what I do is I double everything making my body endurance ready.' I explained. 

'Oh, now I get it. So that is why you train every day so intensely.'

'Yes, sir. Seven to eight hours a day. From where I used to train only four hours a day.'  
'It's true.' Ryan spoke up as he ate a grape. I wink at him.   
'Can we try it, please.' Dwayne ask.

'Of course.' Dwayne got white paint from his garage and quickly paint out a four-lane grid. Ryan joined it now we all got dumbbells weight that we are comfortable with and start our overhead lunges. The men had to stop just over halfway down our lanes. I kept going till I reached his gate and back. I met the men again on my way back. Then to show off a little I did my handstand sprint down his driveway when they came past me again. 

'Show off.' Ryan mumbled and Dwayne laughed. I jump to my feet and raced them four times around Dwayne's large home.   
'Okay. Okay. Come, sit down so we can have something to drink.' Taylor started crying for some reason. I ran past Ryan and Dwayne in their walk back to our picnic blanket and picked him up. 

'What is wrong my big man?' He lay down on my shoulder. He has a fever. Oh, no. 

'What wrong?' Ryan asked walking over to me.   
'He has a bad fever?' He felt his forehead and yip he confirmed it.  
'Love don't we have something in the house for him.' Dwayne asked Lauren.  
'Yes, there should be some of Tia's medicine left to help break his fever.'

'Thank you so much. It would help a lot.'

'No problem.' we stroll back inside and we gave Taylor a teaspoon full of baby medicine to him. I change his nappy and gave him his formula while I rock him back to sleep. Ryan changed the twins diapers.

'You know what I was thinking of.' I spoke when we joined the men in the kitchen.   
'What?' Ryan asked me.

'Of us starting our own nutrition company that supplies supplements and prepped meals. We'll be the first company in the world that I know of that gives a well-rounded athlete lifestyle. We can call it something like 'Terrying Rock Inc.' or something in that lines. 

'You might be on to something there.' Dwayne got all light bulb moment. 'We can promote it on the channel.'  
'Yeah.' I smiled. 'Back in England.' I lay sleeping Taylor down in his stroller. 'We started a Crossfit rig building company because not everyone on the street that wants to start their own Crossfit gym has the cash to fit out their gyms in all Rogue gear. That stuff can be so expensive so we managed to do it for less than half what the original company ask for their stuff. It keeps our father's plenty busy.' I spoke telling the Johnson family of our other business ventures. 

'Do you guys still make a profit from it?'

'Yes, we do. Give our dad's a decent salary in British pounds and enough to pay their team of workers.' Ryan spoke up. They invited us for lunch and we had a great time with Dwayne and his girlfriend. After lunch, we help clean up then left so we can be back tomorrow for more fun.


	26. Chapter 26

It is Friday and the two men are trying very hard to keep up with me in the gym.   
'Hey, guys I get it you are trying to keep up but it takes time to get where I am. Take it at your own pace. No need to injure yourself. And I am sure injury is something we all want to avoid at all costs.'

'You're right.' Dwayne puffed out of breath.

'Good.' I got back on the weight and worked my upper body with all the nice irons he has in his gym. Dwayne like the nutrition company idea and we all sat brainstorming around the lunch table. Today we're having a barbeque South African style. Funny enough I found a South African store here in Miami and bought nice boerewors with steaks and stuff for salads.

'Ryan wanted to treat you guys a little today.'   
'Oh, with what?' Dwayne asked us smiling.  
'By having a bit of my homestyle barbeque of South Africa.' I declared.   
'Sweet.' Lauren smiled while she hugged Dwayne. 

We jumped to our workout and the film crew with the photographer for photos are here having a gay old time while we work out and sweat like crazy. Today the men almost kept up with my workout. Five hours we worked out while our kids and the two new Johnson sisters played together while Lauren looks after them for us. When we reached hour six we stopped and we had a really nice barbeque. The men got the fire going outside and we girls look after the kids and laugh having a nice time while we work getting a few salads together. 

'Honey the fire is ready.' Ryan came to get me.

'Perfect, let's get cooking.' 

'You're going to cook for us?' Lauren asked.

'Yes, ma'am. I love cooking. I have been taught by my two grandmothers from a young age and I am not scared to tackle the barbeque on my own. I love the way the charcoal smells when you just start it and nothing beats the tastes of an open flame gives the meat.' I stack the four large steaks on the fire. I got the boerewors out and encircle the meat.

'What is that?' Dwayne asked.

'I happened to stumble across a South African store here in the heart of Miami funny enough I found their deli stocked with traditional South African, boerewors.'

'Boere... What?' Dwayne asks with a question mark on his face.

'It is just an Afrikaans word for homegrown sausage.' I smiled as I turn our meat over and season with some salt and homemade sauce. We all had a great time around the barbeque. Early evening we left for the last time and we head to our hotel then pack and flew over to LA for the premiere of the documentary. 

We spend the week all over LA, till Wednesday evening when we had the premiere for the documentary and it is in all the major cinemas for the US, Canada, Australia and then the UK as well. We got all dolled up with the kids and head out to go watch the movie. We got the royal treatment from the second we stepped out on the red carpet. sparkling fruit juice till fruit platters and Rogue and Reebok gift hampers. The sports journalist and photographers were trigger crazy. It was just blinding flashes everywhere. We reached the cinema and were escorted to our seats by an attendant with room next to my seat for the kid's large stroller. We saw all our fitness community friends here and we all stood around talking. 

The show started and David Castro came strolling on to the small stage and gave a few thank you's to the participants in the documentary for our patients and to open up our homes for a day or two for everyone out there to witness.

The documentary was so much better then I thought. I thought I was going to be bord out of my mind but was pleasantly surprised. The movie ended early and we took off going to bed early so we could catch our flight early tomorrow morning back to London. After the games, Ryan and I will be doing a USN tour in the Scandinavian countries. The twins have gotten sick through the night and we have our handsful. By daily light, Taylor got sick too. I haven't slept a wink and neither have Ryan we were up all night looking after them. I drove us to the nearest clinic and had a doctor look them over. Doctor Coleman prescribed them all medicine and send us on our way. Ryan only dropped us off at home and he went to fill their medicine at the pharmacy.

All the kids were crying and so have I. I am so tired. I gave them all something nice and cold since they have fevers. Ryan got back and we helped the kids drink their medicine and let them all fall asleep. When they fell asleep, so did we. We woke later feeling only a little better. I got together a nice lunch. I saw Clive and Brian have tried to reach me. I quickly called them back.

'Uncle is everything okay?'

'Oh, thank god.' He breathed. 'We were all so worried about the lot of you. We called the whole London looking for you two.'

'All three the kids got sick going both ways. Ryan and I could afford to go to sleep and risk leaving them unattended.'

'Oh, my soul are they okay now?'

'We had them at the doctor this morning to get them some medicine.'

'You two must be so tired.'  
'You have no idea uncle. I am sorry we didn't call it completely slipped our minds.'  
'That is okay, sweetheart. Hope the kids feel better soon.'

'Thanks. You really are a star uncle. Love you bye.'  
'Bye. ...I love you too sweet girl.' We hung up and I finish up with our lunch. A knock at our front door and I gone to answer it.   
'Oh, honey. What is wrong?' Mom and aunt Cait rushed into the penthouse and I couldn't hold on anymore I am so tired still and burst out crying.

'All the kids got sick last night and we had to sort them with the doctor first.' Cait closed the front door behind her as we walk deeper into the penthouse. 

'We haven't slept a wink last night I am ready to pass out on this spot right here. So we after the doctor we gave them their medicine and for the first time in twenty hours fell asleep so we took the opportunity to sleep while they rest. I woke earlier to make sure they are still fine. Their really high fevers broke and I got busy making us lunch.'

'Oh, my goodness. What did the doctor say?'

'That it us this new flu making the rounds. It doesn't surprise me with all the people we deal with on a daily basis.' They nod their heads.

'So uncle Brian called looking for you because he can't seem to reach you or Ryan for your training.' Mom explained.  
'Yip, I just called him back just before you girls arrived. So he knows now. We were both so tired that we didn't even think about letting the necessary people know.' Ryan came strolling into the room with sweat pants and a tee shirt on. 

'Mom?' Ryan asked confused. They explained while I make us some coffees. I lay the tray on the coffee table and the kids woke up. I left them in the lounge and go tend to our kids. I change their nappies then sat feeding them some soup. They ate their soup I feed them. I turn around and my mother, aunt, and husband stood in the door watching me feed the kids chicken soup and sing my twinkle twinkle little star to them I wrote when they were born.

Aunt Cait and mom took over and pushed Ryan and me out of the nursery.   
'Come now, they just volunteered to look after the kids for the night. So we can take a shower get dressed and go see a movie.'

'What? We have three sick babies love, we can't go.'

'Hey, mom and Cait will be fine. Dad and Julian are on their way home from work so they will be here soon to help them.'   
'Okay, going out will be nice.'

'Good, now let's get going.' We got back to our room we drank so vitamins C so we don't get sick. I can afford to fall sick now just before the games next week. So Ryan and I got dressed to go see a movie. We picked one if Dwayne's movies call "Skyscraper". The movie has you on the edge of your seat the whole time. So after the movie, Ryan took us to a nice jazz restaurant for dinner. We reconnect like we did when we started dating and I realized something. How quickly couples can move away from each other but having time like this together alone and away from the kids can bring you back together and fall in love all over again.

'This... This is so nice.'  
'Yes, it is. I am happy we are doing this. We just reconnected again like our first date.'  
'How can I forget. Eating Chinese take away on my living room carpet.'

'Yip, that was the second time you stole my heart in forty-eight hours and I was hooked for life.'

'Really? I was so nerves back then.' Ryan smiled took my hands and kissed them.   
'I love you, Mrs. Terry.'  
'I love you more, Mr. Terry.' I kissed his one hand. Our food arrived and we talked about everything but the kids or fitness. It was a blast.

By the time we were finished with dinner, it was dark and after nine in the evening. We drove past an empty park.   
'Drive in here.' I spoke up and point out.  
'Why?' Ryan asked me as he turns off the road.  
'Just do it please.' I asked him. 

'Okay.' Ryan park under a tree and looked at me. I released my seatbelt and came to sit on his lap. He smiled at me as he encircles my waist with his arms. We start to make out like a couple of high school kids. Things got heated and we moved our fevered kissing to the back seat and start to get frantic. Ryan pulled a condom from his wallet and rolled it on himself.

'You ready.' He asked holding himself.

'Yes, please love.' I begged. He held himself rubbing as he slides into the hilt. 'Gosh, you feel so fantastic inside me.'

'You feel mighty fine to me to angel.' We start to move and move some more. We reached our peak then got redressed.

'That was fantastic.' We both spoke together and chuckled a little.

'Yes, it was mind-blowing.' Ryan smirked as we got in the front seats of our Audi SUV again. We drove the last stretch home and encounter some rain on our way. We park in the basement of our building then head on up. We reached our penthouse and our family sat watching TV there were a sport event on and I walked over to check in on the kids. They lay fast asleep in the nursery. Ryan grabbed a beer from the fridge while I took a quick shower again since we were rather active in our little engagement in the car. I got dressed again in a hast. Walking out to join my family where they all watch the game between Barcelona and Man city.

'Ryan just told us you two had a fabulous dinner date.'  
'Yes, it was fabulous.' I smiled. Later my family left and we could all go to bed.

~~~ **oOo** ~~~

We just landed in Seattle and it is pouring down in buckets on this early Saturday morning. We were in the 'Fairmount hotel' overlooking the bay area. What a lovely city. We got our things unpacked. Mom took a week of holiday from work to look after our three kids in London. Ryan and I with Brian are here in Seattle, for the Crossfit Games. We got all our things unpacked in our room then hit the closes Crossfit box to train for the day. We pay our training fees for the four days we'll be here for the three of us. 

Luckily for Ryan, our hotel have their own gym. We start training like mad animals. Five hours we worked out from six AM till eleven AM. From noon till two PM we worked in the hotel gym on weight training. We head up to our rooms where we ate a large healthy fatty lunch then go to bed. I've been banting diet for the past week. Since I did I stopped cramping up. The week before that everything I did I started to get really bad leg cramps that spasmed rather badly. That my legs hurt for three days afterward. But now I'm all good.

'Gosh, you're so pretty.' Ryan whispered as he wipes some of my hair from my face.  
'And you are the strongest and most handsome brave prince in my life.' I countered and he smiled at me as I turn to look at him. We kissed and well do I have to say it made such hot sticky sweaty love into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Monday Games Day One**

We all start with a massive bang where we will have a grueling obstacle course of d-balls, roped wall climbs with running, swimming and cycling to do. Brian gave me a tight hug and Ryan gave me a nice kiss. I walk to the start line and off. We sprint with a bang. We are running from uptown Seattle to downtown Seattle, where we get to an Olympic size pool, where we will do twenty laps since we can't swim in the arctic waters here. Then we ran out after I done my laps with Vellner the male leading athlete and I we are neck on neck in this event. We got our helmets on with our sneakers and off we go with our cycles. We raced most of the way back to the stadium where the cheering fans cheered us on as they watch on the screens. We ditched our bikes at a station and we ran the thousand meters to the stadium where we have seven obstacles to get through. Vellner and I looked at each other and laughed all the way.

'Come on Terry keep up with me.'  
'I am on your tail Vellner see my claw marks on your legs.' we climb back over the last wall and sprint the last four hundred meters to the finish line as we cross it at the same time. We fell on the tartar lanes out of breath.

'Great work Terry.'  
'Thanks. Great work Vellner.' We shook hands where we lay on the ground. They showed us crossing the finish line at the same time in slow motion. The others are starting to come in and we got up from the ground and shook their hands. We did our two-minute interviews then were off. Ryan and Brian had such bright smiles on their faces when they saw me.

I gave them hugs. I got to the locker rooms and a quick shower and got dressed for heat two. I heard the other girls talk smack about me. While I was in the showers. Just because of their sour attitude I pray don't win a single thing just because their attitudes sticks. So now I will push harder than ever before to win a third time.

The men's first heat of twenty competitors started. Five heats for the men, and quickly the men got thinned out. The woman's heats started and off we go. The heat is a gymnastics and weight training endurance. Something I focus on in all my training sessions. I steamed through the four elements. I crossed the time cap of seventeen minutes on ten minutes as I won this heat two of the games as well. We head to the hotel afterward's.

'Two heat wins that is amazing mommy.'  
'Thanks, it is not over yet we still have a few days of hell left.' It made the two men laugh. We ate a prepped meal. Then took showers and fall asleep on the couch of our room while we watch some TV.

**Tuesday at the Games**

We arrived at the arena they held the second heat yesterday at seven AM. We drove straight from the Crossfit box to the arena. I clock in and they reapply my fading temporary tattoo on my arm and leg. Number one hundred. The only thing I do know of today is that I am in the first event of today in the woman's third heat and the second event I am in the first woman's heat. They like to shuffle the athletes in every event so you never really competing with the same people.

Nine AM and the horn just blew for the men's third event to start. I kept myself busy doing burpees. After the fifth men's heat, the woman starts at ten- twenty-five AM. The horn blew and off go the woman's event. The girls of the second heat go out. My Icelandic friends came to greet me. We caught up and talked till I have to go up and compete my heart out. The crowds yelling it was deafening. I crossed the finish line first again and the commentator I could hear from where they stood saying that 'Nadine Terry is on fire this year'. Winning three consecutive heats in a row.

When I got to my feet again and the second place goes to Tia Toomey. I gave her a well-deserved hug. The third place and fourth place came racing down their lanes. We head on back down to wait for the next woman's heat to start. So while they all battle it out. Ryan came to me and pushed me in a dark genitors closest and lock us in where he let me have it from behind where I hold my ankles.

'Fuck... Yes...yess... More...' I moaned while he kept going. Afterward, we sneak into a shower together and washed quickly. I got dressed for the fourth games event. Ryan joined uncle Brian in the stands and I got back to my group of athletes. The men's second heat were on already.

Darn it how long were we busy then? Since a few men fell out in the first three events the men's heat were only three for now. We all stood dancing around keeping our muscles warm. I did lunges and more burpees. This way my whole body stays active and my muscles warm. I handstand walk up and down normal stairs like I was sprinting them two at a time.

The woman's turn is up and off I go. This heat was tough on the arms and shoulders. The girls got tired on the second element of this event and I just keep pushing myself. I also wanted to take a breather but decided against it and pushed through. I had a few no reps and had to do a couple of extras of certain elements still I crossed the finish line again in first place.

Ryan jumps over the partitionings to give me a hug and a kiss.   
'I am so proud of you Mrs. Terry.'  
'Than you so much.' I pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. 'Maybe we can celebrate a bit later in bed.' He looked at me and smiled as he nods his head. Nikki the interview lady walked over to me and Ryan.

'Ryan, what do you think of your wife's fourth win of this year's games?'  
'I am so extremely proud of her. She worked so hard to be here.'  
'What was going through your head in this heat, Nadine.'

'I was just focused on the finish red mat and how quickly I could get to it. I only notice Toomey were in my heat when she crossed the finish line.'  
'Well great job today.'

'Thank you so much.' Nikki stepped away and Ryan walked with me to get my stuff. My judge found me and I sign my score sheet for him. It is two-thirty PM and the three of us to the expo for a half an hour then drove back to the hotel by four PM. With us in our room and Brian in his room next to ours. We took to our bed where we got so quickly engaged in all the hot yummy ways we can make love in. Ryan wanted to roll a new condom on when I stopped him and asked that we rather stop for tonight. And we got in a shower where we washed each other. There was a nice social event organized for tonight and with uncle Brian, we head on out to the social.

We mingled and made a few new friends. There were snacks but I am really hungry so we left the gathering and found a nice restaurant with banting food on their menu. How cool. I tried the banting lasagne. With some sparkling water. We talked about this and that. Uncle Brian points out some things I need to focus on in the games. After dinner, we took a walk around the bay and bought a few memorabilia for our Seattle trip. We strolled around and took a seat on a bench overlooking the lights around the bay.

Brian head on back to his room leaving Ryan and me be. Ryan held me to him kissing my hair when a group of four men surrounds us demanding our valuables. Since Ryan train with me in the dojo sometimes he picked up a few things. We jumped up stood back to back as we kick the four duds asses. Hotel security were called and by the time they arrived four unconscious men lay on the grass.

We walked on our time back to our room. The hotel manager found us and apologize for the horrible event we found ourselves in. He gave us a whole extra nights stay on the hotel for free. We accepted their apology and we walk the last distance to our room. Uncle Brian steps out of the elevator full of smiles.

'What happened?' Ryan asked Brian. I smiled looking between them.  
'I went down to the small casino of the hotel and won three million dollars.'  
'What? Congratulations uncle.' I gave him a hug.  
'Thank you. The first thing I ever won in my life.' He added. We went to our room and uncle Brian walked of to his. We got ready for bed, and slip under the covers. It started to rain and it sang me asleep.

**Wednesday at the Games**

We kick off day three at the games and from the moment you get to the arena they got you busy. I started to stretch and worm up. Brian is coaching his butt off on me because when I'm in gym mode I zine out rather quickly and get the job done. Brian having temper issues most of his life is having one today with me. 

'Nadine, what the fuck are you doing? Snap out if it!' He barked at me. Ryan stepped in and touched my shoulder. I rest the weighted barbell on my shoulders again, when Ryan cupped my face and register my surroundings.

'I'm sorry, what?' I asked.  
'I asked what the hell are you doing? Put down the barbell and let's move on.' Bran barked.  
'Oh, sorry. I place the weight softly on the ground and we move on.'

'We got busy with lunges and dumbbell snatches. It pretty much works out your whole body. The men were called to the stadium floor. Today the whole arena looks more like a gladiator training ground. What the hell has David planned for us this year?' The guys start and the course are like as follows; running a full athletic stadium course then on to monkey bars where you rope climb up and down six times and then you use the climb board and the second your down you run to the next cell which is ten deadlifts and you run the last four cells to the finish line and you only have twenty minutes. This is what most people would say hell looks like but to be honest this course might be killer but it could still be fun.

Ryan and Brian finish grilling me in my warm up. Although I would like what uncle Brian's problem is? Shouldn't he be all smiles and jumping with joy with all the cash he won last night. I never could understand how some people could have such drastic mood changes. I am not like that and Ryan is not like that. Are there something wrong with us or is it all in the hormones and the head?

Yes, Brian is a great coach and uncle when his moods don't get the best of him. When the woman's heats started and I start warming up as best I could not to overexert my arms since I am going to use them a lot in the heat. The second heat I am in got called out. We line up and they called to stand by and one...two...three the shot go off and off I go like a bullet out of the gun. I got a lead in a few good meters and kept it there. I finished the running course faster than the previous heat and got busy on the rest of the course they put out for us to do. I got on the climbing board and jump down and did my deadlifts. I had a few no reps still I powered through them. My judge gave me the green light and sprint to the finish line.

I sat on my knees trying to get my breath back. I look up a little and saw Toomey finished three seconds after me. We hugged.  
'Great job man.' I smiled at her.  
'You to Nadine. You're my inspiration.'

'And you are mine.' She helped me up and we cheered the other girls on. This course is killer if you are not prepared for this. The third girl just crossed the line and it is Stephanie Chang. She just missed qualifying the last three years and this year well what can I say she is really on a whole new level. The fourth girl almost finished when the time was us. 

We head on back down to the waiting and training area while they set up the next course for us. The David spring on us that the top five men and woman will have a heat after this one where they will all compete together for their spots on the podium. Mat and I looked at each other and grin. I told him from the other side of the room that I'll be watching him. Since he is in the top of the leaderboard for the guys. This should be interesting. An hour later the new course is ready for us and off we go. Focus Nadine. Focus. Two more rounds and this is over for this year. The athletic random testing people made an appearance today and took a pee and blood samples from me and all of us again like they did three months ago, then again three weeks ago and now again. Seriously. Yet I can't blame them for testing everyone like this.

The second last heat starts and off we go. The guys only have one heat and then it is us, girls. I came in third in this last heat. The last round got set up and people were on the edge of their seats. People asked for selfies and autographs on their shirts so I comply and give it to them. I head back down till the call out the names for this final heat. An hour ticked by and finally, they have all the final scores together and read out the ten names five men and five women we all go out together and we face each other. There were only a barbell on the floor.

'Ladies and Gentleman, this round is designed to show you as the audience how little difference there are in men and woman's strength there really are. For the men, their weights are sixty kg and for the woman, they are sixty kg. So now with the same amount of weights these ten athletes will do deadlifts as many as possible in twelve minutes.' David explained. The whole crowd goes oh...oohhh. 

This is a deadlift battle, well bring it on. I stood across Vellner. The horn blew and off we go. I do forty unbroken and it is only six minutes. I drop my weights and regrip and got on it again. I zone out and kept going. My judge taps my shoulder and time is up.

'Have you seen that ladies and gentleman men and woman can compete on equal ground in sports.' The scoreboard said my judge counted hundred and thirty-nine deadlifts I've done. The guys because they kind of throw down their weights all the time wastes time doing that, and the highest score for the men is only ninety-nine. The scores came in and off we go.

David is really building up the suspense now working it from fifth place going up. In fifth place for the woman is Stephanie Chang the fourth place there us Katrin Davidsdottir. In third place, it is Annie Thorsdottir. Then Toomey and I held hands as we were the only ones that haven't been called. 

'Now ladies and gentleman it is down to these four athletes for the men and woman. In second place for the man it is Mat Fraser and for the woman Tia Toomey. I give to you the fittest man and woman on earth Brent Vellner and for a third time Nadine Terry!' He stretches out my name and I wave to the crowd in tears. We've done it again. David and Brent gave me hugs. I sought out Ryan and climb the stadium wall and the people make a way for me as I step on the back if their chairs and bullet past them as I get to my husband. He enveloped me and kissed me. Uncle Brian was in tears while the people around me cheered. I hugged uncle Brian then jogged back and jump down from the wall.

The podiums were brought out and they give us our shirts with our names and the number you came in on. We came out and the medallion and prize giving started. With another gold medallion and a check of a half a million dollars given to me for being the winner isn't bad. So they have like an after party. We went and mingled for an hour then drove back to the hotel. Now tomorrow the team events start along with the Master's categories.

Brian went down to the bar for a drink. Ryan couldn't wait to get me to our hotel room so he could do unspeakable deliciously dirty things to the fittest woman on earth. We got engaged so fast and clothes flew all over our room. Brian, we could hear were back in his room with someone and you can hear them through the walls. Ryan kissed me as we now face each other and kept going. 

'I love you, my handsome prince.'

'Love you more princess.' He bends down and kiss me as he jackhammers on and up deep inside me. It was fantastic. We came and took a nice shower afterward. Uncle Brian and whoever he has in his room with him are talking rather loudly that we could hear them.

'Brian what is... Can't you get it up? What happened? Last night it happened to.' The woman's voice spoke up. Ryan stood up got some buckweed from his toiletry bag and gone next door and give it to uncle Brian. That might explain the moods he was in today. He took the pills Ryan gave him and slams the door shut. We ordered celebration pizza for the two of us as the rain pours down again outside we sat watching the rest of the games on TV. After pizza, I lay down for a bit and fell asleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

At the airport back in London I got a call from Dwayne to congratulate me on winning again. He is flying out to us here in London to come see me and Ryan about the nutrition company we wanted to start. We also did our homework for a while now and we have a whole fitness industry in mind.

Clothes with different brand labels for each of the three of us. So we set out different menus for the already meal prep pre-packed dished for athletes to eat and there are smoothies and snacks as well. We already talked to testing labs in London that will help us test for the purest nutrition supplements. So yeah we've done our homework on this. We drove home and the whole family is here to welcome us back including my dad's sister aunt Petra it was a wonderful surprise as we all be having a braai outside on the patio. We are rather tired from all the traveling we've done today and now a house full of our family wasn't really how we envisioned our homecoming. Ryan and I ran past my family and straight to our three kids that were playing while watching some Sesame Street dvds.

We picked them up and rain kisses all over them as they laughed. I have missed them all so much. With the twins in my arms, they lay down on my shoulders holding me around my neck. They really are special.

'We've all been here watching you compete Nadine on the overhead projector.' Uncle Bruce spoke up.  
'What? That is so nice of you guys thanks so much.' I spoke up giving uncle Bruce a hug. Uncle Bruce aunt Petra's husband and Brett's dad.

The boys barbeque the meat outside and the girls were inside busy with the kids and getting other food ready. My kids were getting tired and I took them to the nursery to take an afternoon nap. Walking into our room felt nice. I lay down on our bed and fell asleep.

~~~ **oOo** ~~~

It has been five months after I won the games for the third time and I am busy at the British game qualifiers for year four.  With the occasional bodybuilding competition to uphold my pro card and I finally moved from my pro status to the elite group just before the British Crossfit games. I gone through to the individual games again. Long... Long story short I won my fourth consecutive fittest woman on earth title now only for one more and my goal is complete.

The week before my fifth games started I found we are going to add two additions to our family. My one cousin Andrea, uncle Brian's daughter, Larry's half-sister gone through to qualify in the Crossfit regionals that will be held in Portugal for my fifth year. So having family join in on this amazing sport is fantastic. Since she's from South Africa I know how it feels to qualify for something and your all excited for an hour and then with no cash flow that high of winning can get crushed so fast. So I chipped in a little and paid for her trip and her stay at the same hotel we all be staying at. For her and her husband.

**Year five at the Games in Madison**

Andrea and I kept competing over and over she made a few technical faults that cost her second place but still made the podium with me as I took my final fittest woman on earth. I was so relieved that I could take things slower now and watch my kids grow and concentrate on the nutrition company the kicked of the middle of last year and Dwayne and we are in equal partnership together as we are also the brand ambassadors.

The three of us, are having a booming nutrition and surprising clothing business going. Along with Hardbody's, that caters to every fitness needs things are so great. We said goodbye to USN and Reebok with Gymshark when we went international with the 'Terry Rocking Inc.' I later started to coach my cousin Andrea when she and her husband Ian moved to London so I can coach her better for the games. She is nearly there. She's working so hard. Yet I know how I trained and no one could keep up with that not even the Rock himself could keep up with me.

**~~~OoO~~~**

With five of our own kids now, we have our handsful at home too but it is all good. Taylor and James and Daniella all started school. They are only six years old, but their teachers already moved them to higher grade class. Like grade two and three. Since their intelligent levels and level of reading were way ahead of the other kids in their classes. So by the look of it, our kids are really little geniuses. Ryan and I made a few great investments and with "bitcoin" spiking again we invest quickly made a few million pounds then sell it all quickly before it all crash again. With that money we set aside university fees for our five genius kids than with one point two million pounds in investment accounts for all five our kids, it will heap up over the next couple of years while they all grow and will only pay out when they all reach the age of twenty-eight. Taylor asked one afternoon if he could take music lessons after his soccer and rugby practice. Ryan agreed to it. So now Taylor took up the violin and piano. It causes us to buy these instruments. James and Daniella took up the saxophone and the guitar.

Our other twin kids Thomas Shane and Lucas William were just as genius and they are only three years old. Teaching their teacher's math and science. It is rather funny when as a parent getting such reports. So with five growing geniuses the house is constantly evolving and growing in all the different ways. They as brilliant on the sports field and at their school work. Ryan and I go support our kids like proud parents do and when they are on school holiday. We have them with us either here at Terry Rock Inc. HQ here in London or at Hardbody's training. We had to hire a nanny that can look after our kids and drive them around for their things. Ryan didn't want to get just any person to look after our kids so he got his sister Donna the retired teacher to look after them. Since her own kids are all grown and out of the house since two years ago.

Ryan and I drive from Terry Rock Inc. to Hardbody's to train and step into our coaching shoes. Andrea just finished training with her father on the weights and now into Old Joe's for us. I cut back to only four hours of training again like I did back before the games.

We got training and while Ryan got busy unpacking the supplements for the supplement bar and cafe on the shelves. We trained. By three-thirty PM, all five of our kids came running and walking into the gym. Ryan forbid our kids to take their cellphones to school. They only have an hour a day after all their homework are done and we get home for dinner to be on their phones.  You may think it is cruel but seeing on a daily basis how addicted people are to the little atomic devices in their hands that the human race really did become like the movies stupid living zombies that can't even remember a single simple telephone number anymore.

The "smarter" the phone the more dumb down the people get. So that is why we only allow an hour a day for the kids. Having them train here at Hardbody's after school and their music lessons keep our kid's well-rounded people. The five of them decided Crossfit is their exercise for today and Clive took them and train the five of them.

Ryan came walking up to me where I'm busy coaching Andrea. He was out of breath and all sweaty. I smiled at him as he gave me a kiss.   
'Hey, daddy.'  
'Hello, mommy. Are the kids here yet?'

'Yes, Donna just dropped them off. She had to go take care of some private matter. The kids are training with Clive in the class next door.'

'Cool. I want to run something by you let me just quickly say hello to them and I'll be back.'  
'Okay. I'll miss you.' He smacks my butt playfully and jogged off. I got Andrea on the rower and she has to row for four thousand meters then get on the assault bike for a forty calorie burn. I start the timer and off she goes.

Ryan came strolling back to us.   
'So I was on the air runner and an idea came to me.'  
'Oh, what idea?' I asked.

'How about our own dairy farm to make our own cheese, milk and mostly whey?' He has a point it would be a great idea. I make him wait for a few moments while I pull my face at the thought.

'Okay, let's... Let's do it. It will give the kids a new element in their lives.'  
'You think so?'  
'Oh without a doubt. Let's see what is available when we get home tonight.'  
'Cool. Love you, honey.'

'Love you more handsome.' I kissed him then he walked off again. Brian is training him for Arnold classics Europe and tomorrow he has to go weight in for the British Grand Prix championship that has become an Arnold Classic qualifying event. Yet Brian and Andrea decided to enter this year with Ryan and me and the four of us will be competing to qualify for the Classics. After Andrea finished her past five hours of training she hit the dojo with her dad for an hour. Ryan drives off to go check-in on things at Terry Rock Inc. and to attend a few important meetings.

The lab at the facility is constantly having me in their testing room to taste new flavors for them. I have always had a thing for flavors and things that smell nice. So after Andrea was trained I taught a class then took the kids driving home.   
'Mommy where is daddy?' Daniella asked me on our drive home.  
'He is a financial meeting at the Terry Rock's.'  
'Oh.' She spoke sounding sad.

'Why do you need him for something sweetheart?' I asked her keeping my eye on the road.

'Yes, we planned a chess game and I really want to beat his butt.'  
'He'll be home in a while then you guys can have your chess match.' I look at her via the rearview mirror. We came to a stop at a traffic light. It turns green for us and a truck came rushing towards us that isn't going to stop so to save all of us I raced tyres squealing sharply to the left out of its way. The kids all gone so quite out of fright. The truck missed us with meet millimeters as it hit another car and finally a large tree. I called the emergency service for the police and an ambulance. I made the kids stay safely in the car while I go see to the car the truck hit. 

The lady driver's head is bleeding from where it hit the window and the steering wheel. I checked to see if she had anyone else in the car with her only a baby carrying chair. The little one lay crying in his chair. He looks okay on the back seat securely fastened. I got a hold of her phone and called her husband. He was instantly in a state and will be rushing here. I took pictures on her phone of the scene. I put her phone back in her handbag. I told her to stay put and don't move. I got to her crying baby on the back seat. I picked him up and held him to me. He can't be older than a month. I walked over to the truck driver where he wrapped the truck cab around a tree but he doesn't appear to be moving or breathing. Killed on impact. Maybe?

With the little baby in my arms, his mother is in and out of it until the cavalry arrived on the scene. The woman's husband was instantly in a state. I lay his son in his arms along with my business card. He gave me his card. The police took my statement and confirm it via radio communications with the traffic control center my story. I finally got back to my kids in the car. They all got out on the sidewalk and hugged me.  
'Thank you, mommy. Thank you, mommy, for saving us today.' They all hugged me as tears ran their little faces.

'My sweetheart's mommy loves you all so so much and will do everything to keep you all safe at all cost.' I dried their tears and gave them all hugs and kisses. We got back in our car and drive the last stretch home.

We got home and Ryan is here in the study talking on the phone. The kids were all still in shock. I just wish I could take this nightmare away from them yet you can't unseen that horror scene we just witnessed. Ryan saw us and came to say hello when he saw what state we are all in his face became a large question mark as he hung up the phone.  
'What's wrong?' He asked.

'We had a narrow escape with a truck that would have taken all of us out. I remember from our earlier experience and raced out of the way the car behind us were not that lucky. We tend to the injured lady and her month old son while we wait for her husband and the police to arrive. The kids are a bit rattled by what happened.' He took me in his arms and hugged me so tightly to him while I cried.

'Will the lady and her baby be okay?' Ryan asked me.   
'I don't know. I'll call her husband a bit later. Maybe we can heat up some prepped meals and take it over to the hospital for him.'  
'Good idea.' Ryan and I walked hand in hand to where the kids sat in the sun staring out over the city of London reading or studying.  
'Mommy just told me what happened. Are all my precious jewels okay?' He asked as Daniella dove into her father's arms crying. Ryan held her to him in a hug and kissed the top of her head. The boys were just as shaken by this.

We start with dinner. And we all ate quickly and get all the kids bathed. Mom and Cait just got home from work when we asked them to look after the kids for us. I called Tracy's husband Justin to find out how she is doing and their son. She passed out while the ambulance got her on a stretcher and hasn't come to since then. He told me what hospital she is in and we drive out that way. We brought along five or so already prep meals for him and a tin of baby milk with a few new bottles for his baby boy. 

Then a change of clothes for him and a bag of nappies for the baby so he can look after his son while being at Tracy's side. We got there and gave stressed Justin a hand. He took a breather while he ate the food we brought him. He took a quick shower while we look after his son. Change into the Ryan Terry tracksuit we packed for him. I gave the little man a bath and got him dressed again and was busy feeding him a bottle when his daddy came out looking a little better. I hand over her son back to him and Ryan and I retreated when their family started to arrive.

For a few days after the accident after I dropped the kids off at school, I would drop by and take Tracy flowers for her room and see how she's doing. She was finally awake and responding well and is healing now. She can't thank me enough for everything. I told her it really is nothing and so we part ways. I got back to HQ and we are having a photo shoot today. Dwayne flew in to be here for the photo shoot and he wants to film a few new commercials. From tomorrow onwards we'll be filming the commercials.

~~~ **oOo** ~~~

Further into the future and as Taylor reached fourteen years old he with James and Daniella started Cambridge university studying science, physics and a doctoral degree in advance medicine. Daniella is so fascinated with the medical field. She while they are all in their university classes I am doing a doctoral course with Daniella. As for Thomas and Lucas, both geniuses like their brothers and sister were in their high school grade ten already at the age of eleven.

Having five genius kids can have a downside sometimes yet there are more upsides to it. Ryan later joined in and now we are all in school learning new skills. Ryan is studying business. We took our studying very serious at home. The kids being so unique unto themselves were so special to have around. Ryan graduated with honors from Cambridge University in the business sector.

We celebrate it by going away we did manage to buy a dairy farm Ryan wanted. Yet we have a large farm we spend very little time at, I am afraid. Although I am keeping with everyone I don't feel like myself for the past couple of months. I was busy at HQ when Ryan showed up in my office with a bottle of champagne and lock my office door.   
'What is happening love?' I asked with a smile.  
'We just broke ground in South Africa with Terry Rock Inc.' He pops the champagne and cork shoot across the room. 

'That is amazing. When will we be going out that side to get everything set up there?'

'Next week when the kid's summer holiday starts. Dwayne will meet us in Johannesburg, Monday next week.'  
'Nice. But why Johannesburg. We could have a foothold in Durban because of the harbor and airport there.'

'Nothing is set in stone yet love, we can all talk about once we are all together.'

'Fine then Mr. Terry.' I got up to join my husband when my feet gave way under me.  
'Nadine...' Ryan drop the bottle on the table and rushed to my side.  
'I feel so funny. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest.' He got to my top desk drawer and got to the aspirin bottle and gave me four with some water. I gulp them down and Ryan kept an eye on me where we sat on the couch in my office.

Half an hour later my heartfelt better but I still feel funny. Ryan rushed me out of my office and to the nearest hospital to be looked out. They found that my heart just suffered some minor heart attack but because of all the aspirin, I drank it stopped a major complication to my heart. Two days I've been in hospital as they ran tests on me. I am overall healthy except for my heart. My kids were in a state when they came to hear of this when Ryan picked them all up from school.

I was sent home on the third day with chronic heart medication. Great this exactly why I exercised to avoid this yet here I am. Our folks were shocked to hear of my condition. We all packed for South Africa and now with the kids at an age they can actually remember where we'll be going. We got on the jet and flew out to South Africa. We arrived in Johannesburg and done the Fibo fitness expo here for Terry Rock Inc. with the Rock himself. It was quite an event. The last day of the expo was something to remember, we all entered a simple bodybuilding competition and well we won second and third places. As for Dwayne, he won first place in his weight division. The competition bug bit him and he will be entering a few from now on.

The kids love our visits with Dwayne and Lauren. Ryan later asked Dwayne and Lauren to be Thomas and Lucas, godparents. We meet up with Dwayne and we all talked business. I suggest the South Africa foothold be in Durban so we can all have the use of the harbor and the airport all at the same go. The men thought my idea is great and we're setting up shop here in Durban and a satellite office in Johannesburg. Within two months of being here, we got everything up and running and going. We flew back to London and the kid's schools started again.

~~~ **oOo** ~~~

Ten more years passed and with our kids so successfully geniuses started their own add on's to the fitness and health community. Ryan and I just celebrated our twenty-ninth wedding anniversary. Whereas for Taylor he just celebrated his twenty-seventh birthday with his wife Anne-Lise. James and Daniella twenty-six years old both married as well with three to two kids themselves. So being grandparents is a real joy. Ray's father and my own folks are having a blast spoiling their great grandbabies.

Ryan's drive is on a high these days and he will corner me in any part of our large empty farmhouse we are staying at now. He got me out if clothes and press me up the walls in the hall and rams into me just so toe-curling delicious. Till we can't anymore and we fall to the ground and try and get our breaths back. One afternoon after just such a fabulous encounter did my heart act up again Ryan force feed me fast absorbing aspirin almost a whole handful this time but it was too late and I passed into the next life on our way to the hospital.

The doctors looked me over in the emergency room but couldn't do anything for me. I was already gone. My poor husband was in a state he instantly took a sad turn into a dark valley. I clutched an envelope in my hands that the doctors gave to him.

_"My bravest loveliest darling husband_

_When you read this I am no longer with you, and I am so so sorry to have left you and our wonderful children so early in my life. Please, forgive me my handsome prince but my heart is not what it once was anymore. I am sorry I had left you on your own now._

_The only true comfort is to draw the family closer, so you all can grief and cry together and move on my darling. Although my body is turning to dust our memories and purest love for one another will forever live on through your stories and the lives of our children._

_I have and will always love you to the moon and back my special handsome knight. Never forget that._

_Your always princess_   
_Nadine_   
_(P.s. no tears at my memorial service, please. Have a party, or feast or even a ball. Do whatever you have to, to laugh a lot my darling. Life, as you know it now all too well, is that it is way to short to keep mopping around over things that can't be undone. Laugh my sweetheart, laugh a lot.)"_

I kissed the end of the letter he was holding and crying as he read it. He also kissed the letter I have written to him only last week. He let our kids know of my passing and the word spread faster than a wildfire. Funny how quick sad news can spread faster then you can dial on your phone nowadays.

Within four days I was buried next to Ryan's grandfather. Yes, the family mopped for a week or so but moved on quickly. Ryan buried himself in farm work to keep himself distracted from his loss. Our kids want him to start dating again so he can be happy again but he flat out refused to any such things. He later took care of my folks and his dad. Ryan later buried them on the farm. As for our kids, do I even dare say it, they are doctor's and professor's in their fields now and true entrepreneurs in the business sector they later bought over the Rock's shares in the Terry Rock Inc. and we own the whole company now as they took it into a whole new dimension with Ryan's approval, of course. They always make sure daddies opinions are heard first.

And so it is that the Terry, van As bloodlines keep on keeping on.

To infinity and beyond.

~~~  **The**   **End**  ~~~


End file.
